Do You Remember?
by cf-writer
Summary: AU. It started with a kiss behind the tunnel in the playground & years later Rachel Berry is the new girl at McKinley High but she's not a new face to everyone in it. She was once the best friend of Quinn Fabray. Begin operation: Help Her Remember.
1. Prologue

****A/N: Hello everyone! This if my first time writing anything like this so i hope you like it! This story is an AU set in Sophomore Year, Rachel is the new girl at McKinley but she has a few people that she can't let go of from her past. Faberry and there will be some Brittana. Review please! ****

****Follow me on tumblr at hellyeahfaberryforever and on twitter charliewells95 :)****

****Shout out to**** **darkandtwisty22 for editing this! **

****Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Glee or there would be more Faberry and Brittana and Finn would be living in a corner not bothering anyone.****

* * *

><p><span>Prologue – It Started With A Kiss<span>

Rachel Berry was ten years old, she was incredibly bright for her age and she had hopes and dreams far bigger than any other child in her class. She would spend her free time perfecting her singing, dancing and any other skills she thought would be useful to take her down her chosen career pathway... Broadway. Yet the little girl was lonely, she had no friends, all the children in her class hated her, especially one Quinn Fabray.

Rachel had been picked on since her first day at the school. She was always chosen last for games, pushed over when a teacher wasn't looking and was called mean names that would make her want to cry. Yet she didn't, she wouldn't let them have that satisfaction, she ignored the bullies and focused purely on her talents, but sometimes everything became too much, no matter how good she was at hiding it.

Today was that day.

The small brunette walked out into the playground with her head held high, her famous smile formed on her lips. She skipped over to the grassy area where she usually spent her lunchesand lay back singing quietly.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and dreaming of the day she would open them and crowds of people would be watching her, she imagined herself in the middle of the stage as applause echoed around her. She raised her voice, careful not to belt out the lyrics like she did at home.

"Hey Midget! You need to learn to shut up." Rachel's eyes snapped open, she looked up to find a blonde girl, her own age staring down at her with a glare that scared her more than anything she had ever seen before. She could tell she had perfected the look of power, because with that one look Rachel felt small and weak.

"I was only singing, it's not like anyone would be listening to me." Rachel tried to explain, "All the children usually tend to play their games far away from me and if they do end up coming over I would think they would be grateful to hear my voice."

"Wow, you have _such_ a small ego." She replied sarcastically, "_Nob__ody_ would be grateful, you can't sing, you're tone deaf Berry!"

Rachel's heart sunk, her lip jutted out as the tears began to fall. This was, for some reason the first time she had listened and more importantly, it was the first time she was hurt by someone's words.

"I've been told I'm a wonderful singer." She said quietly, "My Dads say that I am going to be on Broadway someday."

"Parent's lie, it's their job to make you happy." She shrugged with a smirk, getting pleasure from making the girl cry.

"My Dads don't lie." She shook her head, she was trying to convince herself more than Quinn.

"Look Berry, I'm just telling you the truth here." She chuckled darkly, "you're nothing but a waste of space and you can't sing so I say... Give up."

Rachel tilted her head back and their eyes locked together, tears fell from the little girls face and Quinn frowned. This was a new feeling, was it guilt? She didn't know, maybe she felt bad for what she had said when she saw the tears, she didn't think that Rachel would listen to her, nobody listened, they just ignored her most of the time unless she got violent.

Before she could take her words back Rachel was on her feet running away, leaving Quinn frozen in place. She watched Rachel's little legs stumble, biting her lip as she did so. There was a tug in her stomach telling her to go after her.

So she did.

Quinn jogged after her victim and ducked down into the small tunnel where Rachel was hiding. She had her face pushed into her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs. She was sobbing loudly making Quinn feel even worse so she crawled along the bright yellow tube and sat down next to her.

It took everything for Quinn not to pull the girl into her, she wanted to hold her, protect her... _Love her?_

"_...I'm sorry._" Quinn said after a minute, biting her lip. It was a nervous habit.

"No you're not!" Rachel raised her voice, she had never shouted at someone before and Quinn had never been shouted at, it was only her father who ever scolded the girl.

"I am, I didn't mean what I said." She placed her hand onto Rachel's back and began to draw shapes that Rachel couldn't figure out. Quinn didn't know why she was doing this, she didn't even know why she was there. What she did know was she had never felt more at home than she did right in that moment, "I guess I'm... Jealous of you."

"Jealous?" Rachel looked up, her eyes red and tears still staining her face.

Quinn gave her a small smile and reached up to wipe under her eyes with the pad of her thumb. As she did so Rachel's eyes fluttered shut and she let out a sigh.

"Forgive me, please, I promise I will never say anything like that again." She leaned closer and whispered, "I will always be there for you and I'll protect you, the best that I can."

"Why?" Rachel sniffed.

Quinn looked into the watery eyes, "Because we're friends now Short Stuff, that's what we do."

"I've never had a friend before." Rachel said, looking down at her hands that were tangled together, they were shaking and she was trying to hold them still.

It was then that Quinn acted on instinct, she didn't understand the pull she had towards Rachel Berry but she knew that one day she would, and hopefully she would be able to use that to make her happy. So Quinn moved her hand to Rachel's jaw and lifted it gently as she moved closer. Her heart thumping so wildly she was scared it was broken, she gazed down at the smaller girl's lips and found herself licking her own.

Then it happened, Rachel moved in and attached her own lips to Quinn's. It was a chaste kiss but it meant so much to both girls, it was a promise to be there for the other for the rest of their lives and that was a promise they both planned on keeping.

Well, until Quinn moved the year after and then everything changed.


	2. Chapter One: Her Quinn

**A/N: Slow start but I needed to introduce all the gleeks and stuff, there will be some Brittana next chapter and more Faberry, hope you liked it so far and thank you so much for all the responses so far, I updated it early because of the awesome reviews to keep them coming.**

**Also thank you to **darkandtwisty22 for editing! ****

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One - Her Quinn<span>

Rachel Berry stood next to her empty locker, placing her books inside it. She wanted her old locker, the one full of pictures of her friends, her family and her Little Lamb. She felt so alone, she had never been very good at making friends, who was she kidding? She had only ever had three friends.

Just as she finished organising her books, she was startled by the loud bang from behind her.

"Get out of my way, homo." A heavily built jock was staring down at a fashionably dressed boy that she guessed had just been shoved into the lockers on the other side of the hall. The boy didn't fight back, he just looked down at the floor hoping to be left alone. She knew that look, it was a look that she herself had displayed a lot during her life. So Rachel walked across, dodging the students and knelt down by the victim.

"Hi, my name's Rachel Berry." She said cheerfully offering her hand. "I'm new and I saw what that jerk just did, are you okay?"

"Oh, thanks." She lifted him to his feet after he hesitantly accepted her hand. "My name's Kurt and I'm fine, you kinda get used to being pushed after a few years here."

"Well, you shouldn't be. Isn't there someone to complain to? He should be suspended for such animalistic behaviour; nobody deserves to be treated that way!" She rambled while he just frowned at the new girl. "Sorry, I tend to talk a lot when I'm nervous... Actually I just talk a lot all the time."

"No, it's not a problem," Kurt grinned, he liked her already.

"Well, I better go." She pointed to her timetable, "I need to find my first class, I don't want to be late on my first day, I had a perfect attendance at my old school."

"Well, I could show you around if you want?" He offered.

"That would be lovely, thank you." She passed over the sheet of paper that had a list of her classes and watched the corners of his lips curl up into a smile.

"We have all the same classes apart from Spanish, but some of the glee kids are in there so I'm sure they wouldn't mind showing you around." He gave her back the paper and linked her arm, "Come on, we have English."

oOo

Her classes were uneventful; she was introduced at the beginning of each lesson and found a seat next to Kurt or one of the glee kids. She had already been introduced to Mercedes, who she had been partnered with in Science, and Tina, who she sat with in Maths. Kurt had promised she would meet the rest of the group at lunch.

The bell rung and she headed for the cafeteria, pausing upon entering the crowded room to find the table she had been told to find. They were sat far enough away from any of the Jocks and Cheerios, clearly the two groups of teens didn't get a long.

They waved her over and she was about to make a step in that direction when she heard someone call her name.

"Rach!" She heard the shout but couldn't find the voice, she spun on the balls of her feet to the direction of the sound and found him.

"Noah!" She squealed in excitement, running up to the jock and jumping into his arms, who spun her around. She giggled as he placed her back down on the floor and shot a quick glance to the glee table to found each and every one of their jaws had dropped.

"What are you doing here my Jewish princess?" He ran his fingers through his Mohawk, making sure he looked presentable.

"I transferred," She was buzzing with excitement, "I completely forgot that you go here."

"Well, do you want to come and sit with me for lunch?" He said, pointing to the table full of jocks that were looking just as surprised as the glee club had.

"Um, I think it would be best if I sat as far away from them as possible, actually, Noah." She sulked, "They don't look like they would be very happy if I joined you."

"Can I come and sit with you then?" He asked with a hopeful expression that she couldn't say no to.

"Sure, but you don't mind sitting with the glee club?" She said expecting him to reject the offer immediately.

"That's not a problem. I'm actually in glee." He took her books and walked towards the group of unpopular teenagers.

"I didn't know that, why didn't you tell me?" She asked. She was slightly offended that, as his best friend, she hadn't been told of this extra-curricular activity.

"I wanted to surprise you, I was planning on inviting you to our next competition." He replied and she smiled, pleased with his answer. Once they arrived at the table, he spoke again, "Hey guys, mind if me and my hot little Jewish American princess sit with you?"

"Your what?" Various people asked bewildered, looking to each other for an answer.

"What's your problem guys?" He asked, confused by the outburst.

"First, are you and Rachel dating? Second, since when did you ever want to sit with us? Third, wait, I don't have a third but I may think of one later." Kurt said quickly, wanting to get the gossip.

"First, me and my Jewbabe go way back; our parents go to Temple together. Second, I don't want to sit with you, I want to sit with Rach-" He was cut off.

"Noah, don't be so rude!" She slapped him across the arm.

"Noah?" Mercedes laughed, "never thought I would see the day when he allowed someone to call him that."

"Trust me, he has been trying to make me call him Puck for years but I don't see why, he knows it will never happen." She shrugged and sat down on the bench, everyone shuffling up to make room for her and Puck.

"So, before I forget, I'd better introduce you to the rest of the Gleeks." Kurt waved his hand to boy in the wheelchair, "That's Artie." And then to the boy who was holding Tina's hand protectively, "That's Mike."

"Hi." They both said together happily.

"Nice to meet you both," She said kindly, "Is this everyone?"

"No, there's still Finn, Santana, Brittany, and Quinn." The second Kurt said the name she froze. That name... There's no way that he was talking about her Quinn, she knew she moved to Ohio but what were the chances of her moving to Lima.

There's no way.

She remembered the blonde so well, how could she forget when she dreamt of her every night?Could it really be her Quinn? She wanted so desperately to ask for her second name but the words wouldn't form, she couldn't focus. She didn't realise but the table had witnessed her reaction but before anyone got to question her strange behaviour she was interrupted by a loud bell.

"Lunch is over, need me to walk you to class?" Puck got out of his seat and took her books without waiting for an answer. Her thoughts still on her old friend, she couldn't believe her luck.

oOo

She was sitting in the choir room waiting eagerly for the rest of the club to arrive. Well, she was really waiting for Quinn. She closed her eyes and envisioned the reunion, she pictured the thirteen year old and wondered if she had changed. If so, how could she tell? She snapped her eyes open at the realisation. How could she know for sure?

It was in that moment when she watched two cheerleaders enter the room, their pinky's linked.

"That's Santana," Kurt whispered in her ear and then pointed to the blonde next to her, "and that's Brittany."

"Oh, are they together?" She raised an eyebrow.

"That's the question we're all dying to know. Brittany wants to be a couple, but Santana is too scared of coming out." He shrugged, "Whatever you do, don't ever question it, Santana will make your life hell."

She was about start up a conversation when a tall jock and an extremely beautiful blonde walked into the room. She stopped breathing and her heart pounded against her chest. She knew, that was her Quinn.

Before she knew it, she was on her feet and making her way towards her with her 100 megawatt smile. She couldn't believe it, every emotion she was feeling was battling against the other, she could feel the butterflies in her stomach.

"...Quinn? It's me Rachel." Quinn stopped and looked at her as if she was stupid, she reached out to her but Quinn flinched away.

The HBIC paused for just one second as she looked toward the brunette, she clenched her teeth together. Rachel's smile grew in that short moment, expecting the girl in front of her to throw herself into her arms.

She looked over Quinn's appearance and licked her lips, she was absolutely stunning, she wanted to kiss her so badly, to feel those lips against hers just one last time. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Quinn's sharp voice.

"What the hell? Get your man hands away from me, freak!" She shoved her out of her path and sat next to the other cheerleaders who were now watching Rachel and talking in muffled voices, Quinn just shot her an icy glare that made her feel like her heart was breaking. She knew they were talking about her, probably planning on how to make the rest of her time at McKinley the worst it could be.

"Sorry about her," She looked up to find that a giant of a boy smiling awkwardly down at her, "My name's Finn."

"Rachel Berry. It's nice to meet you Finn." She muttered, unable believe what had just happened. There was no doubt in her mind that she had just spoken to her Quinn and yet she had reacted in the completely opposite way that she had guessed.

She wanted to cry, she wanted to curl up into a ball, and hide away from the world. She wondered if Quinn would follow her if she ran. She could feel the tears behind her eyelids that were threatening to spill and blinked rapidly trying to stop them from falling. She gulped back the lump forming in her throat and headed back to her chair, looking down at the floor.

"Rach? You okay?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I'm perfectly fine, Kurt." She sighed, "I just... Made a mistake."

Puck was the last to enter the room followed by who Rachel presumed was their teacher; Mr. Schue. Puck grinned and took up the seat next to the brunette.

"Puckerman, what are you doing sitting next to the Midget?" Santana all but growled.

"Leave her alone, Santana." He moved his arm to the back of Rachel's chair and she leaned into his side.

"Thank you." She whispered into his chest.

"Are you okay? You're not your usual talkative self." He pulled her in closer, "Do you want to go? I'll drive you home."

"I'll take the lift home, but not until after glee." She replied.

"Okay, but you have to promise to tell the Puckster what happened so I can kick the shit out of whoever upset you." He deepened his voice to sound tougher.

"Sure, if you want to beat up Quinn." She looked up to see his expression change.

"Maybe we should just play some x-box instead." He gulped, she just giggled at her friend.

The rest of the meeting was quiet; Rachel had been told to prepare a song to perform the next day and she agreed knowing that she already has a song planned.

It wasn't until they neared the end that she peered over her shoulder to catch Quinn staring directly at her. They gazed into each other's eyes and were seemingly unable to pull away. She took in her appearance and clenched her teeth together as she looked at the girl she once adored.

Was she still the blonde that befriended her in the tunnel? Who from then on protected and loved her.

Rachel watched Quinn pull her lip between her teeth and bite down hard, she was extremely frustrated by the action. It was clear that Quinn remembered her, so why lie?

Both girls turned back quickly, Rachel squeezed her eyes shut choking back a sob and clung to Puck. Quinn just sat up, straightened her back and used her HBIC glare to hide the fact she was on the brink of having a breakdown in the middle of a choir room.

All Rachel wanted was the girl she remembered. Her best friend, the blonde that could make her smile without trying, the one who could leave her breathless with a wink, the one that promised to always be there for her.

oOo

Rachel entered her house dragging her feet across the carpet and was welcomed by her excited Husky as he jumped up to her the moment he spotted her.

"Hello buddy." She stroked his head and smiled but it was a false smile, she waited for a second and then she dashed upstairs, leaving Puck alone. He knelt down and patted the dog with a smile.

"Hey pal." Puck stood back up at the sound of a door shutting and decided to give her a moment. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed himself a can of coke from the fridge. He loved the Berry house; it was his second home.

He reached for dog's bowl and eyed the name printed on the front, "Poor dog, named after a bird, that's Rachel for you." He shook his head, turned the tap on filling it with fresh water, and placed it back on the floor, "There you go, Goose."

"Hello, anyone home?" A man's voice called through the house.

"Hey Leroy, it's just me. Rachel's upstairs." Puck smiled and entered the living room as the man sat down with a sigh, "Rough day?"

"Don't get me started, it was incredibly tiresome." He yawned, "I think you and Rachel will have to order in tonight. Hiram's not back till late and I think I'm going to get an early night."

"Sure... Is it okay if I crash here?" Puck asked.

"As long as the door is kept open." Leroy smirked.

"Yes, sir!" Puck nodded, and headed up stairs stumbling as Goose raced passed him.

"Damn dog, you'll get me killed one day." He glared at the dog and then pushed open the door to Rachel's room, grinning at the star hanging on it. However, that smile quickly transformed into a frown as his eyes fell upon his best friend; curled up into the foetal position on the bed, clinging to the stuffed lamb she never slept without.

"Rach?" He whispered into the room. The only reply was a quiet sob that made his heart fall.

He entered the room, sliding out of his shoes, and walked up to the bed, placing his drink on the side and clicking off the light. Rachel felt the bed sink on one side and instantly rolled over into the boys arms, the teddy slotted between them. A second after, there was another dip in the bed as Goose jumped on and lay by her feet protectively. There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Rachel broke it with a heavy sigh.

"She doesn't care, she doesn't want me anymore." Rachel could feel her tear's running down her cheeks and onto Puck's top, "I waited for her Noah, I waited and she didn't."

"Who are you talking about?" He asked softly, drawing circles on her back.

"Quinn..." She sighed.

"Quinn Fabray?" He asked in a high pitched voice that he didn't know he was capable of making.

"Yes... Why?" She asked.

"Oh...Well, it's just that...S-She's kind of a bitch." He shrugged and he stuttered, knowing that if she found out the truth she may never forgive him, not now he knows how much she cares for the blonde.

"She didn't use to be... How could she change so much?" Rachel could feel her heart aching, "I need to find a way to get her back, I don't care what I have to do."

"We." Noah corrected, thinking this could be a good way to help with his guilt.

"We?" She frowned.

"We need to find a way to get her back. I'm going to help you Rach." He grinned, "I know exactly how we're going to do it!"

"You're the best." She squeezed impossibly closer, wishing it was the blonde who was holding her.

"Damn straight!" He said with a cocky grin. He looked at the teddy between them, "are you ever going to tell me the story of that lamb?"

"Tomorrow, I promise." She pressed her face into his chest and stopped crying after a while, then she closed her eyes tightly and drifted off into a Quinn filled sleep.

oOo

Quinn Fabray had been overwhelmed when she saw Rachel again.

It was her dream come true, quite literally; she had thought of the small brunette nearly every day since she was forced to move.

She knew why she reacted the way she did and the reason was her father, soon enough the man would find out that the Berry's had moved into town and the first question he would ask was whether she had spoken to the small girl.

She hated her actions but the truth was she was scared of her father. That summer Quinn had made the biggest mistake of her life and soon enough it would catch up to her, if there was even a chance that her father would let her stay in his home and not kick her out, that would be quickly taken away the moment he found out what Rachel meant to her. No matter how much she wanted it, she could never give Rachel what she wanted.

Rachel Berry deserved more than that, so she would carry out her father's orders. To keep her spot as the head cheerio, date the man child that is Finn Hudson and keep on top of her studies then hopefully that would be enough to stop herself from being disowned.

Quinn entered her bedroom after dinner, she hadn't spoken a word since glee so her parents left her alone hoping her troubles would be sorted by the morning so they wouldn't have to deal with them.

She locked her door behind her and walked a couple of steps forward, then crouched down. Hooking her finger in the small crack in the floorboards, she lifted the plank of wood. She took a deep breath and reached inside to pull out the raggedy teddy Rachel had once given her.

She carried it in her arms holding it tightly, and fell onto her bed, pulling her knees up to her chest breathing in the scent of the teddy that had faded, but was kept alive by her imagination.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Rae." She whimpered into the darkness of her room.

The first tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered the day she had given Rachel that chance, it was the best day in her life, the day she gained the best friend she could have ever asked for. Then to have it all ripped away.

She closed her eyes and prayed silently that she had enough strength in her to stay away from Rachel Berry, but who was she kidding? She would do anything for that girl and if she was honest... She had no intention of staying away.


	3. Chapter Two: Friendship Bracelet

**A/N: I can't believe the response's so far, thank you so much for reading and then reviewing! I am sorry for any mistakes as I do not have a beta reader so I'm really sorry. Hope you like this, and keep adding reviews/alerts/favorite it's what's making me add chapter's daily :) You guys are great!**

**Big thank you to** **darkandtwisty22 for editing!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two – Friendship Bracelet<span>

Quinn woke up to the sound of a loud knock on her door; panic flooded her as she noticed she hadn't slotted the wood back into place. She flung herself off the bed, her feet tangling in her cover, her ankle twisting round as she stumbled to put move the plank back.

"Honey, I'm coming in." Her mother's voice was full of worry as she entered the room, finding her daughter lay on the floor biting back a cry, "Quinnie, what happened?"

"I fell off my bed," She said back quickly, "I'll be fine, what did you want?"

"Don't use that tone with me." Her mother scolded, "I was going to come and tell you that Santana and Brittany are here to pick you up."

"What... Why... It's not even-" She looked up to the clock on her bedside and her eyes bulged, "Holy crap, I'm late!"

"Don't use language like that Quinn," Judy shook her head and walked out of the room, "What has gotten into that girl lately?"

Quinn sighed and began to get ready, rushing around her bedroom and soon enough she was out the door, and swinging her bag into the back-seat of Santana's car.

"Wow Q, you look like crap." Santana smirked.

"Be nice, San." Brittany said softly and Santana held back her next comment immediately, turning around in her seat the eager blonde grinned, "Morning Q!"

"Morning Britt." She smiled, "Sorry I'm late, had an off day yesterday."

"You're telling me, what was all that about with stubbles?" Santana asked and started the car, "Do you know her or something?"

"Um... Who's Stubbles?" Quinn frowned, it was a new nickname that she hadn't heard before.

"Rachel is, Santana came up with a list of names to call her last night." Brittany said sadly, "I like her, she smiles a lot."

"You liked her before she tried to man handle Q." Santana corrected her, swerving the car around the corner quickly making Quinn regret not taking her own car to school or even walking.

"Yeah, she's a freak." Quinn muttered, cringing at her own words. After that Quinn sat quietly in the back of the car trying to mute out her two best friends as the topic of conversation turned to their sex life and she decided to come up with a different ideas of how to ignore Rachel.

oOo

The small brunette was sat behind the wheel of Puck's car, changing the mirrors and the seat until she was comfortable. He just lay back and watched with amusement.

"Remind me again why you need to be the one driving?" He mumbled, still half asleep.

"Because your driving will get me killed, I have no idea how you passed your test Noah but I promise I will never get in another car that you are driving." She set the parked car into drive and began the journey to school.

"So, you said that you would explain the 'Lamb' today." Puck sat up and rested his hand on her shoulder, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want though."

"No, it's okay." She said, "If you really must know, it was a gift from Quinn."

"Quinn bought you a lamb?" Puck chuckled, it's not the usual gift you'd get someone.

"Well no actually, I guess I stole it." She smiled at the memory.

_**Six years ago...**_

"Rae, what are you doing?" Quinn asked, she was lying on her back her head tilted to the side watching her best friend standing on her desk trying to reach the teddy on the top of her shelf. "You're going to fall."

"I will not, I'll have you know Quinn Fabray that I have excellent balance." She turned back and shot Quinn a bright smile, "I want the Lamb."

"Well you can't have her." Quinn frowned, "She's mine."

"But she's really pretty," Rachel folded her arms in a huff, "I promise to look after her."

"Short Stuff, she's mine and you're not having her." She then lowered her voice, "Not like you could reach her anyway."

"That's it, now I must have her!" She stood on the tips of her toes and waved her hand around until it latched on the foot of the stuffed teddy, "gotcha." She pulled back and the small lamb fell into her arms, in doing so she lost her footing and fell backwards with a high pitched scream.

"RAE!" Quinn was across the room as Rachel landed on her back, she quickly knelt by her friends side, "Rae, are you okay?"

"That desk is a health hazard, I expect compensation." Rachel grinned up at her, "I guess I could take the lamb as payment."

"You guess? That was your plan all along, wasn't it?" Quinn shook her head, "You could have killed yourself."

"It was an accident, I'm really hurt." She pouted.

"Are you really?" Quinn asked, not sure whether to trust her.

"Yes, I am going to need you to kiss me better." She said boldly, Quinn's breath hitched and she blushed as she nodded. Rachel bit her lip, anxious for the kiss.

Quinn leaned down and smiled before she pressed her lips to the girls below her, Rachel smiled into the kiss and it calmed Quinn's nerves slightly. This wasn't like their other shy and chaste kisses, this was new. The feeling of need grew as Rachel kissed her back; they were lost in the feeling of each other.

"Quinnie, dinner's ready!" Quinn jumped up from where she was lying on top of her best friend, combing her fingers though her hair breathlessly.

"... O-Okay Daddy!" She shouted back, taking a deep breath.

"Well I feel much better," Rachel stood up and held the lamb in her arms, grinning happily.

"You better look after her, I've had her since I was a baby." Quinn warned her.

"I will look after her forever." Rachel nodded back, "She will live on my bed for the rest of my life."

_**Present...**_

Rachel linked Puck's arm as they entered the school, heading for her locker. Kurt was waiting with Mercedes, watching with narrow eyes still a little confused by the two Jews' friendship, they were so different so how did they manage to get along?

"Hey Rach." Kurt waved them over, "how was your morning?"

"Well I was woken up being squished because Noah decided to roll on top of me in his sleep." She poked the boy in his stomach, "I'm not big enough to take your weight, I could have been killed." She ranted and Puck's smile just grew as she spoke.

"You're being dramatic, it was just my arm." He laughed, "Anyway I better be going, need to catch up with some of the jocks, they're having a games night tonight."

"Sounds fun," She said sarcastically as he walked away.

"You let Puck stay in your bed?" Mercedes asked as he disappeared around the corner and Rachel nodded in reply, "hell to the no, I don't believe that you and Puckerman are just friends, there is no way he can be in a girls bed and not try something!"

"We have an open door policy if you must know; also Noah and I are childhood friends." She argued, "there's nothing going on between us."

"Yeah, I'm with Mercedes, I just don't see Puck being able to stop himself, open door policy or not." Kurt agreed and the three of them made their way to their first class.

oOo

They were half way through the lesson when Santana noticed Quinn watching Rachel, she would have thought it normal if she was looking in irritation or hatred but the look she was giving her was lust. She was slumped forward in the chair, her chin resting on her folded arms.

Santana watched entertained, this was not what she expected.

Quinn's eyes darkened as Rachel folded her legs under the desk, her short skirt riding up just an inch. The blonde bit her lip hard enough that it drew blood just to stop the moan that was going to escape.

"Subtle much, Q." Santana smirked evilly.

"I-I have... I don't know what you're talking about." She stuttered, her eyes looking anywhere that Rachel wasn't.

"Sure, whatever you say." Santana dropped the subject.

Quinn sighed with relief, luckily it had only been Santana that had noticed. She promised to not put herself in that situation again, but the image of Rachel flashed in her mind making her grit her teeth, how was she supposed to ignore the girl when she wore skirts that short, showing off those legs that never seemed to end?

The bell rang and the students got out of their seats and headed to lunch. She walked slowly to her locker, looking around for any sign of Rachel.

"Hey!" Finn popped up behind the locker door making Quinn jump slightly.

"What the hell, Finn!" She slapped his chest, "you scared me."

"Sorry," he mumbled. "So, are we going to lunch?"

"Yeah in a minute." She threw her books inside not really in the mood to organise them and turned to see Finn looking extremely interested at something across the hall. She saw Rachel Berry, stood with Puck. She growled, she actually fucking growled. What the hell had gotten into her? She can't be jealous of Puckerman! She cursed under her breath and turned away.

"Finn!" She waved a hand over his face and he was pulled out of his trance.

"Yeah?" He asked, giving her that stupid smile that she hated.

"Why are you looking at Berry?" She said coldly.

"She's nice," He shrugged, "she's friends with Puck too so it's my job as his best friend to like her."

"Friend?" She asked, now interested in where the conversation was going.

"Yeah, he said that they were friends." He looked over at his girlfriend, "what are you smiling at?"

"Nothing..." she said. The fact that Rachel and Puck were only friends helped with her jealousy but she still didn't like her hanging out with him so much, especially after what happened that summer.

oOo

"Okay Noah, what's the plan?" She said as they entered the choir room, they had ten minutes before the rest of the glee club arrived.

"The plan?" He gave her a baffled look.

"Please tell me you're joking! Noah! You said that you know how I can get her back!" She yelled, stomping her foot at the end to exaggerate her anger.

"Chill out Rach, I have a plan I was just joking around." He chuckled, "Well, we're going to make her remember why she loved you."

"That's not exactly the thought out plan I was expecting." She scoffed.

"This is Quinn Fabray we're talking about, we have to start simple, a big gesture would just throw her off." He said and she smiled as his words ran though her mind, he was right, for the first time Puck had a point.

"Okay, what do you have in mind?" She said intrigued.

"Sing to her." He said simply.

"Sing... Sing... SING!" She yelled, "Do you not think I have thought about this, I was planning on doing that anyway."

"Not the song I have in mind." He lifted the guitar strap over his shoulder and sat down on the stool, "Have you read 'The Hunger Games'?"

"No I haven't." She sat down next to him.

"Neither have I, but Taylor Swift has a song on the soundtrack and I thought it would be good." She looked down at the lyrics he had printed out, impressed that he had thought this through. She nodded and they practised the song through once and then the door opened and the other gleeks came in.

Soon, everyone was sat down, including Quinn who was sat on the edge of her seat. She had waited for so long to hear Rachel's voice again, that perfect voice.

"Hello fellow glee clubbers, I will be performing this song because it means a lot to me as does the person that I am dedicating it to, I haven't had much time to practice but I'm sure I'll be great." She said all the time looking into Quinn's eyes, she knew the song was for her.

"Get on with it, Manhands!" Santana shouted.

Rachel nodded to Puck and he began to pluck the guitar strings, she closed her eyes but she could still feel Quinn watching her as she began singing.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, "I'll never let you go"<em>

Quinn shuddered at Rachel's voice, she loved hearing her sing, it was her favourite thing in the world and Rachel knew it.

_When all those shadows almost killed your light  
>I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Rachel forced her eyes to open and her eyes immediately fell upon Quinn, hazel eyes bore into hers, she felt her heart speed up when Quinn didn't look away.

_Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

The lyrics crushed her, the song was perfect. She remembered the two together as they lay back under the stars and she had promised Rachel to keep her safe, that she would never let anyone hurt her again. She had broken that promise, the worst part was that it was her that was hurting the girl.

_Don't you dare look out your window darling  
>Everything's on fire<br>The war outside our door keeps raging on  
>Hold onto this lullaby<br>Even when the music's gone  
>Gone<em>

Rachel had to drag her gaze away, it hurt too much. The memories were running through her mind and each one was like a stab to the heart, she couldn't loose Quinn again.

_Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

Santana didn't know what was going on between the two girls but she knew it was a lot more than just a crush, so she tapped Brittany on the shoulder and pointed to her best friend. Brittany nodded and moved closer to Quinn, putting her arm around her and held her as the tears fell.

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
>La La (La La)<br>La La (La La)  
>Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh<br>La La (La La)_

Puck was watching in amazement as Quinn cried openly at the song, he felt unbelievable guilt and knew that he would have to tell Rachel soon, he had to before someone else told her.

_Just close your eyes  
>You'll be alright<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe and sound...<em>

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.

Quinn let the last of her tears fall, her hand holding onto Brittany's tightly, needing something to hold her back from running to the girl.

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. _

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. _

Rachel looked down at the floor, she couldn't look up, she was too afraid of what she would see. Quinn may not care but she certainly did and it was breaking her heart having her best friend hate her.

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. _

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. _

Puck smiled as Rachel turned to finish the song looking at him for support, he knew that she needed him and as he gave her a big smile that he only ever saved for her and she finished the song with tears streaming down her face.

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. _

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. _

Rachel looked around to see the rest of glee looking happily surprised by her talent, she smiled and wiped her face and fell into Puck's arms.

"Rachel, that was fantastic!" Mr. Schue clapped, "Welcome to Glee Club!"

oOo

"Rach, I'm really sorry but Finn is having a games night." He said quickly "Here's my keys, you drive my car home, I can just get them back tomorrow at school as I'm crashing at Finn's." Puck pushed the keys into her hand before she had time to reject the offer, she just shook her head.

Boys and their games.

She made her way to his car and sat back, loving the peace and quiet. She had needed this all day. She heard the patter of rain on the roof before she saw it and groaned at the sight. Just what she needed, terrible weather to go with her terrible mood.

She was about to turn the first corner exit of the parking lot when she saw Quinn walking past, she was already soaking wet and she had only been walking for a few minutes. Rachel drove until she was beside the blonde, slowing the pace until she was barely moving and lowered the window.

"Quinn!" She yelled but didn't get a reply. "Quinn Fabray!" She shouted again, a little more forcefully.

"Leave me alone, Berry!" Quinn snapped back.

"Get in the car, Fabray!" She ordered.

"No!" Quinn quickened her pace, Rachel only sped up beside her.

"Quinn, you're going to get a cold. You shouldn't be out in this type of weather it's bad for you, just because you don't like me at this moment in time doesn't mean you should endanger your health-" she was interrupted.

"Are you planning on following me all the way home?" Quinn looked towards her for the first time. She looked like a drowned rat, making Rachel's heart pull.

"If that's what it takes, yes." She nodded.

Quinn glared and pulled open the door, stepping inside and sitting on the edge of the seat, closing the door and the window she shivered only now realising how cold she was.

"Why on earth were you walking?" Rachel asked, reaching behind her and grabbed one of Puck's towels from his bag for football, "here." She passed it to her.

"Has it been used?" Quinn pulled a face that Rachel found adorable.

"Knowing Puck... Yes." She laughed.

Quinn smelt the towel before deeming it clean and began drying her hair, she didn't dare look at the girl sat next to her.

"Puck never mentioned you were his friend." She said quietly.

"Why would he?" Rachel asked, "It's obvious that you never told any of them about me so why should he?"

"Because I don't know you, you've got me mistaken for someone else." Quinn said back.

"Sure..." Rachel rolled her eyes at the terrible excuse and then spotted something in the corner of her eye that made her smile and her heart swell, "Quinn?"

"What Berry?" She said firmly.

"If you don't know me, then why are you wearing the friendship bracelet I made for you?" Rachel looked over to her and when Quinn's eyes fell to her ankle and she cursed.

"Fuck." The HBIC couldn't believe she had been so careless, she hadn't taken off that damn bracelet since she gave it to her apart from when she moved it to her ankle on the day she became a cheerleader.

"There's no need for that type of language, Quinn." Rachel stopped the car and Quinn noticed she was outside of her home.

"Thanks for the lift." Quinn opened the door.

"Are we not going to talk?" Rachel asked, she wanted an explanation so badly.

"No Berry, go home." Quinn slammed the door shut and left Rachel confused an alone in the car, the cheerio didn't look back, she just entered her house with no idea of what she was about to face.


	4. Chapter Three: Slushied

**A/N: Hello everyone, thank you for reading so far, hope you're liking it! I'm so happy with the amount of Alerts/Favorites! If anyone wants something to happen in the future of the fanfiction, tell me in a review and I'll try and add it! I hope you enjoy this chapter, lots of stuff to come :)**

**As always, thank you to darkandtwisty22 for editing! **

* * *

><p>Chapter Three – Shushied<p>

"Why the hell am I awake so early?" Puck groaned, lying back on the bleachers shutting his eyes, about to drop back off to sleep.

"Because apparently you have a reputation, and I need to use that reputation to watch Quinn at cheerios practice." Rachel said, looking out to the field where the cheerleaders were running laps.

"That's called stalking, Rach." Puck said tiredly.

"It's not stalking, I'm observing." She said sharply, "I need to learn this new Quinn."

"Call it whatever you want, it's still stalking until you talk to her." He laughed as she slapped his knee.

"I can't talk to her, she hates me." She said sadly and he opened one eye so he could hold her hand without groping her blindly.

"Thank you, Noah." She squeezed his hand and released it as Brittany ran over, Rachel had seen the little small discussion take place between the unholy trinity and guessed Quinn or Santana had sent her over.

"Hey Rachel," she said, putting her hands on her knees and taking a couple of deep breaths.

"Hello Brittany, how are you?" She asked politely.

"What are you doing here?" The blonde asked ignoring the question and then her eyes dropped to Rachel's chest, "I like your jumper."

Rachel looked down, and saw the argyle sweater had a duck on the front.

"I like it too," Rachel smiled, "To answer your other quest-"

"Can I have it?" Brittany was still watching the duck with a giddy smile.

"I'm kind of wearing it at the moment, Brittany." Rachel frowned.

"Then take it off, I want it." Brittany stepped forwards making Rachel stumble back, "Please, I'll do anything."

Then Rachel had an idea, "okay Brittany, you can have it as long as you do me a favour?"

"Yes, what do you want?" Brittany grinned.

Rachel went closer and whispered what she wanted into her ear and when Brittany nodded with a confused look, she lifted the sweater over her head and passed it to the blonde. Rachel half regretted the deal now she was stood in just a t-shirt.

"Thanks, Rach!" Brittany giggled and put the sweater on over her cheerleading outfit, running back to her friends.

"Hey, Jewbabe?" Puck was now fully awake.

"Yes Noah?" She sat down next to him.

"What did you ask her to do?" He asked, both of them watching Brittany talking to the girls from across the pitch.

"Just to remind Quinn of her past." She smiled.

oOo

"Britt-Britt, why are you wearing the hobbit's sweater?" Santana asked the second she came back over.

"It has a duck on it," she smiled and Santana grinned back at the girl, laughing at her innocence and linking their pinkys "Q?"

"Yeah?" Quinn said back, hoping that Brittany had been able to get the reason for the two of them watching the early morning practice.

"Rachel said she prefers your hair when it's short Little Lamb." Santana and Brittany both saw Quinn's expression drop as her breathing hitched. Her mood changed incredibly fast, she was unbelievably angry and she didn't even know why.

"I have to go." Quinn stated and took off in the opposite direction, something that Rachel hadn't expected. She thought she would ignore her, but instead she was devastated. Quinn ran, she didn't know how long for but by the time she made it back to McKinley she knew she had missed a lesson.

On her way to her locker she bumped into Karofsky, she knew she would regret it later but she was angry, this is what her father wanted and now she wanted it too.

"Karofsky!" She shouted, her voice broken, he came to a halt.

"Fabray... Who's the target?" Karofsky replied knowing that she never came to him for anything else, so he might as well get to the point.

"New girl, Rachel Berry." She was still livid that Rachel could do that, their past meant so much to her and Rachel knew it, bringing it up had hurt her. "I want a full Slushie attack!"

"You sure?" He asked, he had never seen her so angry. Her hands were on her hips and she was staring daggers at the boy, he was honestly a little scared.

"Absolutely" She nodded and headed to her locker, leaning back against the metal and waiting patiently for what would be the end of Rachel Berry.

oOo

"Rachel, you say that you and Puck aren't dating and yet you spend every second together." Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel were walking down the hall together heading for their next lesson, "Are you sure you're not just keeping it on the down-lo?"

"No, we're not dating." She laughed, "why can't you just let it go?"

"Because Puck is a player, Rachel." Kurt explained.

"Okay... Well as much as I would love to stay and continue this conversation I must take a trip to my locker, I need to put my books back." She said walking away from the two.

Rachel knew something was wrong the second she saw Quinn's glare, it sent chills down her spine, she was about to walk over and apologise when Karofsky stopped in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I don't think you really deserve this and you were nice helping me in maths the other day but Fabray ordered this." The jock looked apologetic and she knew that he was sorry. She was glad he had warned her but nothing could have prepared her for the onslaught that was about to take place.

Out of nowhere every jock, no matter what sport they played circled the small girl each with a cup of what she guessed was a slushy. Kurt had told her but she had yet to receive one, until today.

Then they hit her.

The ice cold drinks attacked her from each angle covering her from head to toe in the drink, she cried out in shock as it ran down her top freezing her. She couldn't breathe, the sting of the drinks on top of the hurt that Quinn was behind this sent her into overload and she whimpered loudly, her lips quivered.

The laughter started, people pulled out their cameras to take pictures of the girl. Quinn was chuckling, she knew this was wrong but she deserved it, it was what her father told her to do, if she went against him she would be in so much trouble and she couldn't deal with that right now.

But she didn't deserve this, nobody did.

For Quinn everything was quiet, the only thing she could hear was Rachel's sobs, she watched the diva's knees buckle as she collapsed into tears.

It was one of those gut-wrenching sobs that silenced Quinn's faked laughter; the realisation of her actions hit her like a smack to the face.

She had hurt Rachel.

That fact alone made her feel like someone had torn out her heart, how could she do this? How could she do this to her tiny diva? She couldn't move, her heart pounding against her chest, the tears were there and threatened to fall.

Everyone was watching, unsure of what they should do. It was Finn that bent down and held her.

"Rachel?" He said trying not to scare her.

"...Finn?" She looked up slightly, tears still running down her cheeks.

"Yeah it's me, tell me what to do, Rach." He said. He had no idea what would help her.

"Can you take me home please?" She asked quietly, the sound of her voice muffled by her cries.

"Sure, do you not want me to get Kurt or something?" He replied, hesitant.

"No, I don't want them to have to deal with this." She shook her head and he nodded, understanding the embarrassment this would have caused.

He guided her through the hall, students parting for them as they left the building. Quinn remained by her locker, unable to move her gaze from the spot Rachel had fallen in.

"Q, are you okay?" Santana was by her side, "You want me to drive you home or something?"

Quinn just shook her head as a reply.

"What did the hobbit do?" Santana wondered, "I thought you liked her-"

Quinn shoved Santana into the lockers, her eyes wild with fury.

"I don't like her!" She screamed. Santana just stayed where she was, watching her best friend in shock. "I hate her! I hate her!" She was screaming in her face, "I. Hate. Her!"

"Look Q, I'm a going to forget you just pushed me because it's clear that your head is all over the fucking place," Santana took a step closer and glared into her eyes, "But if you ever try that shit again, I will ends you!"

Quinn's stomach churned, she looked at her best friend with guilt plastered on her face.

"I... I'm sorry S." She turned when she heard footsteps to see Brittany who looked so sad, she just knew she had seen everything. "Britt..."

"I don't want to talk to you right now, you were mean to Rachel and she's my friend and then you hurt San, we're best friends, we don't do that." Brittany wasn't looking at her; her eyes focused on the floor instead.

"I didn't... I didn't mean to, I'm sorry, I-I'm just stressed out." Quinn faltered.

"Mood swings." Santana muttered and Quinn's head shot up at the word, it took a second but she turned her attention to Brittany.

"Britt, I'm sorry." She tried to apologise but the blonde hooked her pinkie with Santana's and walked down the hall.

"You need to say sorry to Rach, not me." Brittany said quietly and then the two girls left her alone in the hall to think over the day.

oOo

When Finn parked the car she shot out of the seat and into her house, only turning back to thank him before she entered. Once inside she leaned back against the door with a loud sigh. She frowned as she waited for Goose to run up to her like he usually did but instead was met with silence. She walked into the living room to find him passed out on the couch, lazy dog. She rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs.

She sent a text whilst she turned on the shower taps and about half an hour later she was lying on her bed, face down, crying softly into her pillow.

"Hey Tiny, what's wrong?" Said the voice she had been waiting to hear all night, "Your text said it was important."

"Sorry, do you have to be somewhere." She had turned her head to face him, the tears still evident on her cheeks.

"Yes, I'm spending the night at my heart broken best friend's house by the sounds of it." The boy grinned and removed his blazer and placed it over her desk chair. She rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling, the boy sat next to her, sliding out of his shoes to get comfy.

"I presume this does involve a girl then?" He asked. He was the only person other than her fathers that knew the truth about her sexuality unless you counted Quinn.

"It does." She nodded, "Actually it's _the_ girl."

"_The_ girl?" He rolled over onto his side.

"Yes... I found out a few days ago that I'm going to school with the one and the only Quinn Fabray" She stretched her arm out to grab her lamb teddy and nuzzled it.

"And you're only telling me this now!" He had heard so much about Quinn over the years he was beginning to wonder if she was imaginary.

"Well, I had a busy week." She said quietly.

"So... What happened when you saw her? Was it like a scene from a movie where you run into each other's arms? Are you dating? Did you kiss?"

"Blaine, please stop." She sniffed, that's exactly how she had imagined it, the perfect reunion.

"Tiny, why are you not smiley?" He frowned at the rhyme but it made her smile.

"Because it was the exact opposite of what you said, she hates me Blaine." Rachel rolled over to look at him, "She called me names, ignored me, rejected me completely and today was the worst... She ordered a slushy attack on me."

"Slushy attack?" He hadn't heard that one.

"Yeah, basically they dump a freezing cold slushy on you." She groaned remembering it, "she used her power in the school to get all the jocks to do it, she just stood there laughing."

"Then she's not worth it, Rach." He gave her a sympathetic smile, "You have to move on, let her go."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." She closed her eyes.

"I am, you don't get to be treated like that." He sat up on the bed, "Rach, I'll be right back okay."

She hummed a response already drifting off to sleep.

oOo

Quinn sat quietly in the cafeteria; she didn't dare look at the glee table as she knew they'd just be giving her the same disappointed look that Brittany was giving her now.

She walked out of the room, she just couldn't do it. She couldn't stay there knowing how much they all hated her right now. She walked into the hall and stopped by her locker, the next thing she saw was a boy dressed in a blazer and tie storming past her.

It wasn't until Kurt saw him that he slowed down, and listened into the conversation.

Both boys stopped and with a small smile Kurt stepped forward, the boy in the blazer's smile grew and he extended his hand "My name's Blaine." There was no need for hellos their eyes had already done that.

"Kurt." They shook hands. "Can I ask what you're doing here? You're not a student from McKinley."

"What gave me away?" Blaine chuckled, "no I'm here to talk to a Quinn Fabray?"

Her eyes widened, she tried to back away but it was too late.

"She's there, don't go easy on her, she doesn't deserve it." Kurt pointed at the cheerleader and she gulped, she just wanted to be left alone. She felt bad enough as it was. Blaine walked forward and stopped in front of her, his smile had completely vanished.

"My name's Blaine Anderson and I am Rachel Berry's best friend." He stated and Quinn could feel her pulse quicken at the name of the girl. "I wanted to come here and shout but that's not who I am, so instead I came to congratulate you."

"What?" Both Kurt and Quinn exclaimed, at that moment the rest of the Gleeks had arrived, they had followed Quinn out of the room.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that you got what you wanted, you humiliated that poor girl because she wanted your friendship and apparently that was too much to ask for." She could feel the tears prickling at her eyes, "So just to let you know, she won't be coming back. I've persuaded her to transfer out of here. I can't let what happened at her old school happen here, so just do me a favour and leave her alone."

"W-what? She's leaving?" Quinn felt like she was suffocating, all the oxygen had left the room and she was gasping for air.

"Yes, her fathers are away at the moment but I will see to it that she will not be coming back here." Blaine nodded and then lowered his voice so only Quinn could hear and looked directly into her eyes, "You know she never let go, she kept telling me how she was waiting for you."

She shed a tear and blinked the rest away.

"She has to hold that lamb every night, she can't sleep without it." He took a step back and faced the rest of the group, "Kurt, it was lovely to meet you. I hope to see you and everyone else soon, Rachel has told me a lot about you. But I'm afraid I must be going, I have a tiny diva back at home that needs some ice cream."

oOo

Quinn stood on the Berry's porch; she didn't know what she was doing here, what she planned on saying or whether she would even be allowed inside. She only knew that she had to see Rachel, she just had to.

She reached up hesitantly and knocked on the door, after waiting for a few minutes she thought she was being ignored and was about to turn away when the door opened and there stood Blaine, looking extremely angry.

"So you thought that because you couldn't torment her at school, you'd come to her home and do it!" He wasn't shouting, but he was talking louder than normal.

"No I-" She began.

"Go home, she doesn't want to see you." He said, she would have argued but the tone of voice he had used told her she had no hope. The door slammed and she bit her lip and walked away from the house, but when she saw Blaine lying on the couch she had a better idea.

Once out of sight, she dropped to her hands and knees and crawled under the window of the front room, making her way to the back of the house.

She found a large tree next to what she presumed was Rachel's window from all the yellow. So she began her assent, grabbing the thickest branches and lifted herself up the tree.

Once at the top she grinned in relief, she had made it, without dying.

She was outside the window soon enough and looking inside. She peered through the glass and cringed, this would look extremely bad if anyone caught her looking into the girl's window, so she knocked on the glass.

There was no movement in the room until Rachel's head popped out of the bathroom door slowly, her toothbrush still hanging out of her mouth.

Fucking adorable.

Quinn was unsure of what to do so she waved, looking like an idiot but at least she was trying. Rachel returned to the bathroom and seconds later she reappeared. Quinn gulped at the sight of the diva wearing really small sleep shorts and a white vest top, and she found herself licking her lips.

Rachel opened the window and pulled Quinn inside off the ledge, "What do you think you are doing, Quinn Fabray?" She was using a hushed tone, obviously trying to hide from Blaine.

"I wanted to see you." She said dumbly.

"Oh really? Because after today I thought you wanted me gone." Rachel's jaw was locked, clearly angry.

"I don't want you gone, Rachel." Quinn said softly, "I made the biggest mistake of my life today, please don't go because of me."

"I can't trust your words, Quinn." The brunette's words felt like a punch in the gut, "You once promised to protect me, and look and what happened there, I end up with public humiliation and being driven out of school."

"I'm so sorry, Rae." She whimpered and Rachel looked up to her eyes.

"Will you go please, I don't want to see you." Rachel asked, knowing that she was breaking and soon enough she would be in floods of tears.

"No." Quinn said and Rachel opened her mouth to argue when she was cut off by the blonde, "I said no."

Rachel saw the stubborn look on Quinn's face and turned towards the door**, **Quinn was ready to pull her back but saw her close and lock the door.

"Rae?" Quinn had no idea what was going to happen next but by the look on Rachel's face she wasn't going to get thrown out.

Rachel climbed on her bed, she grabbed the lamb that was resting in the middle of two pillows and held it in her arms as she rested on her left side. Quinn couldn't contain her happiness as she saw the lamb; Rachel had kept it.

"Quinn?" She whispered.

"Yeah Short Stuff?" The old nickname made Rachel's heart leap and Quinn noticed this.

"I forgive you," She said quietly, "but you have to stay here tonight, you have to hold me like you used to and when I wake up tomorrow you'll be gone and we'll go on like nothing happened, a fresh start."

"But what about us? What happens with us?" She asked, needing to know more.

"It never happened, I need to let go Quinn and I can only do that if you let me. So please hold me tonight and tomorrow, we forget our past." Rachel felt Quinn moving on her bed, she only relaxed when her arm was around her, the blonde pulled Rachel's back to her front and she breathed in her scent.

"I can't do it, I can't let you go, I just got you back, Rae." She ran her finger's lightly down Rachel's arm, causing the smaller girl to shiver. "Today I lost control and I can't even tell you why because you're going to hate me, I was scared Rachel. My dad saw you in the car yesterday and the second I got home he told me that unless he finds out that I have been treating you like shit at school he'll disown me. He never did forget new year's."

"I shouldn't have pushed you, I should have stopped trying the moment you shoved me away in Glee." Rachel whispered into the darkness, holding Quinn's hand and entwining their fingers, "But this is for the best, you can keep your power at McKinley and I can continue as the resident diva. You and me will have never happened... And it never will."

"I'm glad you didn't, I'm glad you pushed me, although I would have been happier if my dad never found out you were here." Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand, "I'm going to fight for you, I hope you know that."

"You can't, you have to let me move on." She pulled Quinn closer, "I've waited so long to hold you in my arms, dreamt of seeing you again, all the while you were with Finn and busy forgetting me."

"Finn." The blonde bit her lip suddenly realising what she had done to him, but if only Rachel knew the truth of their relationship.

"Yeah, Finn." Rachel said, "...We can be happy Quinn, just not together."

"I don't believe that, Short Stuff." That was the last thing either of them said that night, they held each other until morning when Quinn slipped out of the window like she had been told to. Rachel woke up and decided to keep herself busy to keep her mind off Quinn.

If she had known what was about to take place that day then she wouldn't have even got out of bed, but Rachel didn't know and she certainly wasn't ready.


	5. Chapter Four: Quinn's Happy Place

**A/N: Hello everyone, this does bring in a cannon event but i will change it around a lot, sorry for a longer wait than usual but i was bribed into spending the weekend with my sister in order to gain a free iPhone, so it had to be done, this is a short chapter but I'll be updating soon! Hope you like it. Review and tell me what you think :)**

**Big thank you to darkandtwisty22**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four – Quinn's Happy Place<p>

Rachel was walking down the halls of McKinley the day after her humiliation, she ignored the quiet laughter and walked up to Kurt, Mercedes and Tina. They looked shocked to see the diva but were happy at the same time.

"Rachel, what are you doing back?" Tina asked, smiling.

"I decided I wasn't going to quit that easily," she said and turned to Kurt, "so I heard that you met Blaine."

"I did, he was really nice." Kurt nodded enthusiastically.

"He thought the same about you," She saw his blush and decided that she must intervene and set the two up, "So... I'm throwing a party on Friday for all the Gleeks and Blaine, of course, and I was wondering if you guys wanted to come?"

Everyone agreed and she then made her way to her first class, which just so happens to be the only lesson she shared with Quinn, she grimaced at the thought. She walked through the doors and into her Spanish class to see the blonde looking uncomfortable in her seat, taking deep breaths.

_'She looks like she's going to vomit, should I ask her if she's okay? No I can't do that... But she looks so unwell, no I can't.'_ Rachel thought, her mind arguing with itself, she sighed and sat down at the desk.

Rachel sat in the lesson quietly taking notes to try and distract herself so as not to turn around. Yet in the end she didn't need to turn around, as the lesson was suddenly disrupted by Quinn running out of the room, her hand covering her mouth.

"Berry?" She turned when Santana called her, "get out there and see if she's okay."

"What?" Her voice shrill, "I can't okay, you don't understand I can't talk to her."

"Look Man hands, you needs to go check up on her." She glared, "I can't do it, I would but I don't do well with people throwing up around me, that would make me vomit and then I'll be going all Lima Height's Adjacent on you and you don't want that!"

Rachel sighed, seeing the expression Santana was throwing her and decided it was safer for her to go after the blonde than stay in the classroom, she raised her hand and told Mr Schue that she needed the bathroom and he allowed her to leave. She walked to the nearest restroom and walked in, hoping to find Quinn.

"GET OUT!" Yelled a voice she knew and loved, though she wasn't going to admit that to her any time soon.

"Quinn? It's me." She said back her voice full of worry, "Can I come in?"

"No, I don't want you to see me like this." Rachel just moved closer and rested her forehead on the door, wishing she could hold the girl and make her feel better.

"Let me help you, please Quinn?" The blonde took a deep breath and stood up, feeling nauseous again and losing her balance she stumbled into the door, knocking Rachel onto her back, collapsing on top of her.

Rachel gasped loudly when Quinn's thigh pressed into her centre. She had to bite her lip to stop herself from moaning. Quinn didn't move, she just looked into her eyes mesmerised. Rachel was lost for words, she watched the blonde's eyes darken, She licked her bottom lip entranced by the look she was being given from the cheerleader, she had never seen this side of the girl.

Quinn let her head drop to Rachel's shoulder inhaling her scent, "You smell delicious." She muttered and breathed in her sent again, she couldn't get enough.

"Oh... Um... I-It's my n-new perfume." She stuttered, blushing brightly. She tilted her head slightly to the side allowing Quinn more room. She was sure she felt lips press to her neck briefly before Quinn lifted herself to her feet.

"It smells really really good." Quinn said, then turned away when she realised what she had said.

"Quinn, are you okay?" Rachel asked as she wasn't acting like herself.

"Yeah," She starts to head for the door, "I'll be fine Rae, I'm just going to go get some fresh air."

"Need some company?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"No, I need to clear my head." Quinn shook her head and left the room, Rachel stood there wondering what on earth was going on with the girl.

oOo

Rachel tried to find Quinn when she re-entered the classroom, but her chair was empty. She couldn't concentrate for the rest of the lesson, her thoughts full of the blonde's actions, trying to understand what was wrong with the girl.

Rachel closed her eyes to concentrate, thinking over everything Quinn had said to her lately. Then she remembered what Quinn had told her the night before, 'today I lost control and I can't even tell you why because you're going to hate me.' Quinn had been throwing up, having mood swings, taken a weird liking to her new perfume... That was when everything clicked.

When the bell rung Rachel rushed to Quinn's locker but was surprised when she never showed, she waited for a few minutes before Santana appeared before her with Brittany stood next to her.

"Hey Rach!" The blonde grinned and then tapped Santana.

"Berry." That was as nice as the Cheerio was going to get.

"Hello Brittany, Santana." She beamed, "do you two by any chance know where Quinn has gone?"

"Did she tell you she needed to clear her head?" Santana asked, she looked bored and uncomfortable talking to the girl but Rachel didn't care, she had to find Quinn.

"Yes, how did you know?" Rachel questioned.

"She's my friend," she shrugged and then continued, "I can't help you, she's gone to her 'happy place'"

"Her happy place?" Rachel asked frowning.

"Whenever Q is really upset or needs to think she says she needs to clear her head, she goes and visits this place she used to go to as a kid." Santana explained.

"Where's that?" Rachel replied.

"We don't know, she won't tell us." Santana answered, "She said it's where she goes to remember the past..."

"She always smells like hot chocolate when she comes back." Brittany spoke with a smile.

"Hot chocolate..." Rachel grinned, she knew where she had gone.

"Take it you've figured it out then by that stupid face you're pulling?" Santana said and turned back around taking Brittany with her, "I don't know what's going on with you and Q, but I'ma find out."

Rachel ignored the cheerleader and made the decision to ditch school, she ran to Puck's truck, pulling out the keys, which she had kept since she'd decided that he was going to get the two of them killed if he continued driving them to and from school.

She sped through the town. It took about twenty minutes before she was turning off the main road and onto the dirt path that lead her to her Grandpa Gus' land.

As the car bounced along the rutted road, her grip on the steering wheel tightened and her fingers turned white as she imagined the blonde going through this alone, no wonder she was willing to follow her father's every command, she must be terrified.

She spotted the car that belonged to the blonde as she skidded to a halt in the driveway. Jumping out of the car and knocking on the front door, she stepped backwards and waited for a reply. It opened and in the frame stood a happily surprised old man, he was wearing his gardening boots, which told her he'd been up on the hill.

"You're wearing your boots, Grandpa." She said, looking down.

"Well spotted, but is that anyway to greet an old man?" He raised his eyebrow and she smiled apologetically and shook her head stepping into a hug, "so I have one of my favourite grandchildren stood in front of me, and another sat on my hill, has something happened dear?"

"I need to see Quinn." Her heart skipped a beat as she pushed past him softly and headed out back, not bothering with a coat.

"Those kids." He chuckled and walked to the stove, he loved them, even with the dramatics.

Rachel walked down the muddy path, regretting that she didn't have a second pair of shoes and cringed as she stood in an extra deep puddle of mud**.** She sighed and pulled. No luck, her foot only sunk deeper.

"No, that's completely disgusting!" She groaned, the mud was now up to her shin. She tried to pull again but in doing so she lost her balance falling backwards with a loud scream, flailing her arms in the air until her back hit the sloppy dirt with a splash.

She whimpered and sat up quickly and managed to get to her feet, she took one step and realised that she had only one shoe on, when she fell she must have pulled her foot free.

She looked around for it but found no trace, she growled, "stupid mud, making me lose my shoe, making me walk bare foot to see Quinn, she's going to think I'm not capable of a bath!" She was rambling angrily all the way to the bottom of the hill and half way up it, until she spotted the blonde.

She snuck up behind her, "Little Lamb?"

Quinn looked up at her voice, her eyes were red and tears were still rolling down her cheeks, "Rae, what're you doing here?"

"I came to see you, what're you doing here?" Rachel sat down beside the blonde.

"I come here to think," she shrugged and took in Rachel's appearance, "why are you so dirty?"

"I fell in the mud on the way up here, I lost my shoe too." Rachel explained wiggling her right foot, "I don't know why, I usually have impeccable balance."

"Sure you do, Short Stuff." Quinn laughed quietly, "keep believing that, maybe one day it will come true."

Rachel smiled at the sound of Quinn's laughter, "I'm glad you find it funny... You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know..." Quinn looked out at the field at the bottom of the steep hill full of flowers that brought back so many memories.

"Do you remember the last time we sat up here?" Rachel asked.

"Of course." Quinn's smile grew.

_**Six Years Ago...**_

"Promise me that we'll be best friends forever." Quinn was lying next to Rachel, leaning on her side so she could see her friend properly.

"Forever and ever." Rachel nodded and closed her eyes, relaxing under the sun.

"Cross your heart, Short Stuff." Quinn nudged her.

"Really Quinn?" The blonde could tell that if Rachel had her eyes open she would be rolling them.

"Yes." She tapped her again and Rachel's eyes opened.

"I, Rachel Berry hereby promise to forever be Quinn Fabray's best friend." Rachel finished her speech by drawing a cross over her heart.

Hazel eyes found Rachel's and they found themselves drawing closer. Quinn's eyes shot down to the hand holding hers and weaved their fingers together. When she looked up, Rachel was closer than before, she leaned forwards and kissed her lightly, Rachel hummed in response and the two kissed each other with love.

When they pulled away to breathe, Quinn rested her head on Rachel's chest. The brunette smiled and combed her fingers through the short and choppy hair, "I take it back, I don't want to be your best friend forever."

Quinn shot up, wide and hurt eyes looked down at her.

"I intend on being your wife actually," she giggled as Quinn's expression relaxed, "you'd marry me right?"

"If you promise not to scare me like that again." Quinn nodded in acceptance, "also you have to take my last name, Quinn Berry sounds silly."

"It's a deal," Rachel sat up and circled her arms around the other girl's waist for a hug.

"Girls, everything okay?" The old man was beaming down at the children holding a Thermos of what would only ever be hot chocolate inside.

"Yes, everything's perfect." Quinn nodded pulling Rachel onto her knees and leaning her head on her shoulder.

"Oh good, well here's your drinks." He passed them the flask and turned back, "You girls stargazing tonight?"

"Yep." Rachel nodded, "We'll be back before it gets too late, we promise."

"Okay well, be good." He grinned, "And enjoy your night."

Rachel turned around in her lap to kiss Quinn on the cheek, "I love you Little Lamb."

"I love you too, Short Stuff." Quinn smiled and lowered the two of them onto their backs as the girls curled into a warm embrace. They looked up to the stars and realised that anything could happen in the future but as long as they had each other, they'd be okay.

_**Present...**_

"Rae... I messed up." Quinn looked down at the grass, "I messed up big time."

"I know, I'm here" Rachel leaned into Quinn and moved her arms around her. She felt the blonde go stiff for a moment and then she held her back, needing the girl now more than ever. Rachel could feel her body shake with tears.

They sat there for a while, Quinn crying into the crook of her neck. Rachel didn't know what to do but to hold her, it was all she could do.

It took about half an hour for Quinn to calm down, and when she had done so she pulled away from Rachel and took a deep breath knowing that she had to say something, she needed the girl to know.

"Rae... I'm pregnant." Quinn whimpered, feeling a few extra tears fall just before Rachel wiped them away.

"I know and I'm here for you, no matter what." The smaller girl pressed a kiss to her forehead and silence engulfed them both. They were here, on their hill, alone. Quinn was the first to move in, their lips about to touch when the loud music burst from Rachel's pocket.

They both groaned and Rachel dug her hand into her pants and retrieved the mobile, looking at the screen, a missed call and several texts.

**[1] Missed Call – Noah**

**[6] Unread Messages**

She opened the messages, quickly scanning through each of them.

**Tell me you found Q, Berry! - S**

**Keep Q away from Finn, he's found her preggo stick, the jackass is flipping his shit - S**

Rachel frowned, what's going on with Finn? Why was Santana worried about Quinn? Why was she texting her? She'd never text her unless it was an emergency.

**Rachel, did you see what happened at Cheerios? - K**

**If you're with Quinn, don't let her come back to McKinley, Finn is pissed! - K**

"Rae what's wrong?" Quinn asked, suddenly scared by Rachel's reaction to the texts.

"Finn is mad at you..." Rachel asked, her expression blank.

"Why?" Quinn's voice was broken, she could already guess the answer.

"He found your pregnancy stick." Rachel replied, again so monotone that Quinn couldn't understand which way she was taking it.

"Oh..." Quinn gulped, she knew that right now she was losing everything, the news would be spreading about her pregnancy but when she saw Rachel bite her lip she was more scared of her reaction that anyone else's.

**Rach, I really need 2 talk 2 u b4 u get bk here, I did somethin bad n I need 2 tell u b4 u find out - N**

It was in that moment that Rachel knew.

She closed her eyes to hide the tears. "...Noah's the father, isn't he?" She asked, unable to look at the girl.

"...Yes." Was Quinn's reply, she reached for Rachel's arm wanting to hold her, tell her she was sorry but she was pushed away. Quinn saw the pain in Rachel's eyes and wondered if she was ever going to get her back after this.


	6. Chapter Five: Forgiving

**A/N: Here it is, as promised, the next chapter. Sorry for any mistakes, i don't have a beta. Hope you enjoy it, there's some moments i think you deserve for reading/reviewing/alerting and also loads of people Favorited so far. I hope you like this chapter, although it it kind of a filler until the party in the next! Tell me what you think!**

**Thank you to darkandtwisty22 :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five – Forgiving<span>

"Rae?" Quinn had been watching Rachel silently for a few minutes, waiting for her to say anything, to do anything. She knew there was nothing she could tell her that would make this okay, she'd slept with her best friend.

"Yes Quinn?" Rachel looked up finally.

"D-do you hate me?" She asked, ready to burst into tears at the first sign of rejection.

"...No, of course I don't hate you." She smiled slightly, "I could never hate you."

"B-but, what about Puck?" She took a step closer.

"Neither of you knew how much you both meant to me, when y-you... Well you know." She said uncomfortable, "are you together... now?"

"No!" Quinn said a little too loudly and quickly making Rachel's smile widen, "God no, it was a mistake, I would never date Puckerman."

Rachel nodded and looked back at the blonde who still looking frightened, she walked the short distance over to the girl and took her hand, "This will be okay, I'll be fine once I get my head around everything." '-And control my jealousy...' She finished in her head.

She pulled her down the hill, their hands never pulling away, only holding tighter. They walked together until they saw the muddy patch coming up, Quinn giggled when she saw the horror cross Rachel's face.

"Get on my back." Quinn said, still laughing.

"What?" Rachel looked up and saw the head cheerio trying to stifle her laughter.

"I said get on my back, I'll carry you over." She pointed to her bare foot, "I can't let you walk in that."

"You can and you will. Do you have any idea how extremely bad that could be for you?" Rachel shook her head and continued walking before Quinn pulled her back.

"Rachel it's like three metres and you're not very heavy, just jump on my back." Quinn ordered.

Rachel ignored her and slipped her hand from Quinn's to continue walking, until she felt herself being pulled back more forcefully this time. She spun around about to yell but saw Quinn bend down and before she knew it, she was over her shoulder in a fireman's lift.

"QUINN FABRAY, PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" She screamed in shock, "THE BABY, YOU'LL HURT THE BABY!"

"Calm down, it's just a few more steps." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DROP ME, I'M GOING TO DIE!" Rachel was squirming, for a second Quinn considered just throwing her in the mud face first but that probably wouldn't get her back in Rachel's good books.

"Stop overreacting, just a couple more seconds!" She grinned as she slapped Rachel on the backside, making the other girl yelp.

"THAT'S IT!" She kicked her legs, "PUT ME DOWN SHREK!"

Quinn made it through the mud and placed Rachel back on the floor who instantly put her hands on her hips and scowled at the blonde.

"What was that?" She basically growled, "Do you think that was funny? You shouldn't be lifting me like that, you could have hurt yourself."

"Rachel, I'm a cheerio." She grabbed her hand again and pulled her along, "I'm used to lifting people heavier than you so stop."

"But-" Rachel was cut off.

"Stop. Being. Dramatic." Quinn said forcefully, the HBIC tone of voice would have scared her if it weren't for the huge grin the blonde was sporting.

"It's part of my charm." Rachel laughed and walked off leaving Quinn behind.

"Where do you think you're going, Short Stuff?" Quinn shouted, walking quickly to catch up.

"I'm going to talk to Finn, Glee will be starting soon and I have a few things I would like to say to that boy." She said with a stern voice.

"Oh, I don't think that's a good idea." Quinn looped her arm around Rachel's waist, "when Finn is angry he hits things and if he touches you, I'll never forgive myself."

"Don't worry about anything," Rachel lent her head on Quinn's shoulder, "do you want to go to my house? You can stay there until I get back, I mean, you can't come back with me."

"Um... Yeah, that sounds good." Quinn nodded and then noticed she was stood outside the back door of the house, she pushed open the door and the two separated so they could enter. When Quinn slipped past her she locked her eyes with Rachel's and couldn't look away, everything felt so perfect.

"Hello girls, sorted out your troubles have we?" Grandpa Gus was sat in his recliner reading, smiling at the girls.

"Yep, everything's good Grandpa." Rachel replied squeezing out of the doorway where Quinn was still frozen momentarily. Rachel lent over grabbing two of the three cups of hot chocolate on the small table next to her grandfather. She made sure the blonde got a good view of her rear and then quickly looked back as she passed one to Quinn, giving her a small wink that made the other girl whimper quietly, wanting nothing more than to kiss her and make Rachel hers.

"Well, this is the first time in a very long time since I've seen the two of you together." He looked back down at his book, "You're going to have to come around more often, it's been years since we had a family get together."

"Yes, but only if you let me fill up a flask to take some hot chocolate back with me?" Quinn raised her eyebrow and took another sip of her drink.

"You do know it's probably one of the easiest drinks to make?" He shook his head with a chuckle and returned to his book.

"Yeah but mine never tastes as good." She muttered.

"Then it's a good thing I've already set out a flask to take back with you, it's on the table in the kitchen." He saw her face light up, "now back to school the pair of you."

"Bye Grandpa." Both girls shouted back and made their way into the kitchen.

"Here, take my key and let yourself in." Rachel smiled, "I'll text Blaine and tell him he doesn't need to come over, but I apologise in advance if he does."

"That's fine." Quinn nodded, she pulled Rachel in for a quick hug inhaling deeply.

"Are you smelling me again?" Rachel asked, "You know I could just give you the perfume if you'd like?"

"No, it smells good on you." Quinn pulled back and headed to her car, "it wouldn't be the same."

"Sure... You just want an excuse to hug me all the time." Rachel opened her car door and slipped inside, just as she was closing the door she heard Quinn shout back.

"I don't need a reason to do that." Quinn blew her a kiss and Rachel quickly fastened her seat belt, exited to get this out of the way and get back home to Quinn. She was glad to have this fresh start, it seemed like she was returning to the girl she used to know.

oOo

Everyone was sat in glee, trying to look at Finn in the least obvious way, waiting for Quinn to arrive so they could witness his reaction. He had kicked off majorly when he broke into Quinn's locker to get her notes for class only to find a pregnancy stick. Knowing that they had never had sex he fumed and then headed straight for the cheerios practice, throwing the stick on the floor and yelling for Quinn. After noticing she was gone he decided to inform everyone of her condition and news spread quickly. After being calmed down and persuaded to go to glee, he sat at the back waiting for his girlfriend to enter.

Mr Schue walked in and scanned the room, frowning. "Where's Rachel guys?" He asked, she hadn't been late for Glee yet and had made a speech on punctuality the other day.

"She's with Quinn." Santana yawned, bored by the lack of entertainment in the room.

"What?" Finn and Puck both shouted.

It was then that Rachel made her entrance, "hello everyone, sorry I'm late but I would like to take a moment to speak to everyone."

"Sure, go ahead Rachel." Mr Schue allowed her to continue.

"The reason I was late is because I was trying to help Quinn come to terms with sudden events-" Finn exploded.

"Why are you helping her? She's a whore! She cheated on me! How could you do this to me Rachel? I thought we were friends!" He kicked over a chair.

Rachel stood in front of him, he looked down at the small girl, she'd only been there a few days but everyone in the room tensed, ready to pounce on Finn if he laid a finger on her.

"Finn Hudson, calm down!" She raised her voice and it shocked him enough to quiet down, "Whether you like it or not, Quinn is in fact pregnant and she will need all our help in the up and coming months and I promise you this if you go anywhere near that girl without good intentions I will personally make your life a living hell!"

"I second that!" Santana growled, "so you better be nice to her Finnocence."

"I suggest that you leave the argument until you have calmed down and can talk to her sensibly like an adult." Rachel turned away from him, "also I would like Glee to sing her a song?"

"Yes, that sounds good Rachel." Mr Schue nodded, he hadn't heard about the news yet and when he saw how angry Finn was he decided to cancel glee, "actually guys I think we can leave it there for today."

Finn was first out the room, muttering something about revenge, Rachel rolled her eyes knowing that the boy's stupid plans would probably only get himself into trouble.

"Rach?" Puck was the last one in the room and was looking at her with guilt in his eyes.

"Hello Noah." She said, looking to the door.

"You know, don't you?" He asked, he could tell by her unwillingness to speak to him.

"I put two and two together, yes." She said a little colder than she had wanted, "I don't blame you, just promise me that you'll make this right."

"I'll do anything to make this better; I'm going to get a job cleaning pools to raise money for the baby." He smiled and Rachel was actually surprised by his excitement.

"Good." She began to leave the room but turned back before making it to the door, "Oh and Noah? stay away from Quinn, I'm going to get used to the fact you're having a baby together but I'm not okay with the fact you slept together."

"No, I'll stay away." He answered truthfully, she hated being so cold to her friend but she couldn't look at him right now. She didn't blame him, how could she? Quinn was stunning but the thought of him and Quinn together made her boil with jealousy.

oOo

When Rachel walked into her home half an hour later she stopped to wait for her dog to pounce, except he didn't. For a second day in a row he was a no show, 'what a good investment he was, sure he's a great dog but he's supposed to be my security.' Rachel thought and walked into the living room, the second she did her jaw dropped, lost for words.

"Berry, close your damn mouth." Santana snapped, "You're catching flies."

"San, be nice. This is her home." Brittany looked up from where she was sat on Santana's lap, her head resting on her chest. Rachel smiled as she saw how gently Santana ran her fingers through Brittany's hair.

"Rae, you're home." Quinn entered, looking guilty, she felt bad that her friends had joined them without asking Rachel for permission.

"Indeed I am, seems like we have visitors too." Rachel nodded towards the two cheerios.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry." The HBIC apologised, "they just dropped in to make sure I was okay."

"Like hell we did, we're staying here tonight." Santana cuddled closer to the blonde, "I'm too comfy here to get up and leave now, your mistake was turning on the fire."

Rachel spotted that the fireplace was lit with Goose lying in front of it. Well of course, sleeping always came first to that dog. It was a strangely nice set up, Santana looked as if she was on her best behaviour and Quinn was here.

"It's fine, you can sleep in the spare room tonight." Rachel sighed and took a seat on the other couch, "Quinn are you staying?"

"Um, I don't know yet." She shrugged, "I need to call my mum later on."

"Okay, well how about we order some food?" Rachel asked the Unholy Trinity.

"She's on my wavelength Q, I wants me some pizza" Santana was drawing circles on Brittany's knee with her spare hand.

"Pizza it is, any preferences?" Rachel grabbed her mobile from her pocket.

"Margarita for me and Britt-Britt, we can't have that much Coach will kill us." She groaned at the thought of Sue Sylvester finding out they ate more than her ordered diet, but they were allowed to slack off once in a while and that was obviously today.

"Yeah me too..." Quinn said. She didn't want to be truthful about how hungry she actually felt.

"Little Lamb what is it?" Rachel asked but before Quinn could answer Santana interrupted.

"Little Lamb? Really Q? You two have gots to explain your little relationship tonight." Santana said and they both shared a glance knowing that by tomorrow there was no doubt in their minds that their entire story would have been shared with the two other cheerios.

"In that case I need bacon on my pizza, no way am I getting into a deep conversation with Santana without satisfying my cravings." Quinn jumped on the other side of the couch, deciding she didn't care, she needed to eat.

"Anything other than bacon?" Rachel asked, hoping for a more vegan friendly answer.

"More bacon." Quinn said seriously making the other three girls laugh.

oOo

"Okay, okay!" Santana yelled with her hand out begging for the two girls to stop, "please I can't take any more, just shut the hell up!"

"You asked for the story!" Rachel argued back, her head not moving from Quinn's lap. The two girls had chosen to sit on the floor, next to the fire, Quinn's back leaning against the recliner and Rachel lying next to Goose. Well, they didn't choose to sit on the floor; they decided it was the only option after Santana had kicked them off a couple of times claiming she needed more space for Brittany.

"I didn't expect it to be so..." Santana thought of the best answer but Brittany beat her to it.

"Cute, you two sound really cute." Brittany grinned, "You should be a couple like me and San so we can go on double dates to Breadstix."

Quinn was about to agree when her phone rung. She cursed remembering that she had forgotten to call her mother. She jumped up, Rachel's head hitting the floor. She shouted her apology and answered the phone.

"Mum, I'm so sorry I lost track of time I-" Quinn rambled.

"Get home now Quinn." Her father's voice sent chills down her spine, she gulped loudly.

"Dadd-" Quinn began to say.

"HOME...NOW!" Russell's voice shook with anger.

"I'm coming." Quinn nodded even though he couldn't see her and put down the phone, she looked back to her friends who were all watching.

"Call us when you get home, if anything happens call me and we can come get you." Rachel was the first to speak as she got up and placed a kiss to the blonde's cheek, "no matter what, we're here for you."

Quinn couldn't find the words, she just turned and ran to her car rushing home.

"Me and Britt will go to the shop and get the ice cream and skittles..." Santana was on her feet, already putting her shoes on.

"Skittles?" Rachel frowned.

"One of Quinn's new cravings, I've seen her eating them all the time lately, she'll need food to cheer her up." Santana shrugged and grabbed Brittany's hand, "call me if anything happens."

"I will." Rachel said back, her thoughts were with Quinn hoping that the girl was safe with that horrible man she called a father.

oOo

Quinn was stood outside of her home, terrified to enter. She had been counting to ten for the last four minutes, each time she got to the number she freaked out and started counting again. Then the door opened, revealing a seriously pissed off Russell Fabray.

"Inside!" He barked and she immediately followed his command, walking into the kitchen where her mother was sat at the table with a large glass of wine, she didn't look up, choosing to continue staring at the glass instead.

"Quinn, tell me it's not true." Her father was behind her, "tell me that Finn was lying."

"Finn..." She couldn't believe it, he'd gone to her father and told him, how could he? She knew he'd be mad but this. This was low, even for him. She thought about Rachel and how many times she had lied, knowing that they all catch up with you eventually, "...It's... It's true."

Her father let out an animalistic growl and she heard it before she felt it, the sting of pain pulsed through her cheek. He had hit her, her dad had hit her across the face and worst of all her mother had sat there and watched.

She paused as she placed her hand over her own cheek, feeling her pulse in the now sure to be pink skin. "...Daddy please, it was a mistake, I'm so sorry." She was crying, praying for her father not to hurt her anymore.

"Your bags are packed... Get out of my home." He ordered and turned his back on his daughter.

"Daddy-" She sobbed, what would she do without her family, she needed her home, she needed them

"You are not my daughter!" He yelled in her face, "You're a slut and you will never be a part of this family again!"

He turned away and slammed the door on his way out, leaving her stunned in the middle of the room, the tears had stopped as she realised that she didn't care what her dad thought, she never did.

She forced herself to look at her mother who was still downing her sorrows in her drink, "I'm sorry Quinnie, he's right."

Quinn felt the tears that were ready to fall but she refused to let them see. The young blonde picked up the three bin bags and then she realised that all her important belongings were still in her floorboards.

"Mom, I need to get something from my room." She said, her voice unsteady.

"No, you need to go." She looked away.

"Seriously I have stuff upstairs." She was furious, she needed that stuff.

"Get out of our home Quinn, you don't belong here anymore." Her mother's words stung, they hurt worse than her father's hand across her face.

Quinn knew there was no way she was going to win but she knew she would have to find her way back into the house as soon as she could to get her stuff. She pulled the bags over her shoulder and left the Fabray house, throwing the bags into the boot.

As she drove her heart broke, she'd lost everything. Her parents, her home, her boyfriend (though it was not like she cared about Finn anyway), she'd lost her reputation at school and unless she found a way to get her back properly, she'd also lost Rachel.

The second she parked, Rachel was out of the house, running down the driveway having heard the car. Quinn held on to the girl, her face hiding in the crook of the smaller girl's neck. She felt safe and she desperately hoped that she would never lose this feeling but then again she was Quinn Fabray and luck was never on her side.


	7. Chapter Six: The Party Part One

**A/N: Hey guys, I would have updated sooner but my fanfiction thing went all weird on me so I thought to take a break. Just to let you know that my writing will be updated slower in the next few weeks, I have an exam coming up that I need to pretend to revise for, it's very stressful. **

**But follow me on hellyeahfaberryforever on tumblr for news and I'll answer any questions and give some spoilers! :D Also review please, really want to know what you guys think! **

* * *

><p>Chapter Six – The Party Part One<p>

"You sure you're ready for this?" Rachel rotated in her seat to face the blonde on her right. Quinn had barely spoken at all yesterday after they ditched school and spent the day watching films. She could see the fear that Quinn was trying to hide. She saw it in the way she was gripping tightly onto the handle on the door, how her eyes were fixated on the school ahead of them, mostly it was the way she looked into Rachel's eyes. She was begging for help, begging for an escape.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want, Q." Santana leaned forward, she and Brittany were sat in the back-seat of Quinn's car after Rachel had demanded she drive.

"It's fine, let's just get it out of the way." Quinn said dejectedly.

"Then we can go shopping for Rachie's party!" Brittany's beaming face brought a small smile to Quinn's, the other two girls in the car were laughing at her enthusiasm.

"Yeah then we can get the midget something nice to wear." Santana said grabbing the blonde's hand and pulling her out the car door.

"My clothes are nice!" Rachel folded her arms in a huff, a few seconds later and her and Quinn were alone in the car. "Quinn?"

She was silent, lost in her thoughts.

"Quinn?" She lightly stroked the girls thigh instantly gaining her attention, "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm scared of what they're going to say." She admitted and looked down at the hand now resting on her leg.

"Anyone who is stupid enough to say anything will be dealing with Santana and that's not something I ever want to experience, hearing some of her plans to get back at Finn was horrifying," Rachel cringed remembering a few of her ideas, "She's a good friend though, so you know she'll protect you, we all will."

"Please, don't leave me today." Quinn hated asking for help, she was a Fabray, she was born that way.

"I promise." She nodded and the two headed off to class, Rachel taking to her at a rapid pace trying to keep her attention as people watched the HBIC, she hoped it wasn't too much for Quinn.

oOo

"Q?" Santana flicked a small paper ball at her head, she was about to drift off to sleep so she decided to annoy the blonde.

Her attempts failed, Quinn was too concentrated on the notebook she had been sketching in from the start of the lesson, Santana sat up to try and take a look at what she was drawing. She wasn't tall enough to see, although she would _never _admit that.

Santana saw her opportunity when her teacher turned around to write something on the board and dashed forwards, grabbing the book and slipping it out of Quinn's hands and returning to her seat.  
>Quinn shot around, nearly falling off her chair as she dived for the the book, "San, give that back." She demanded holding out her hand.<p>

Santana held up her middle finger at the girl as an answer and looked down at the book, rolling her eyes when she saw the image, _Berry _who else would it be. She was about to turn the page back and saw Quinn's eyes snap wide open in panic.

Santana grinned, what was she hiding on the other page? She flicked over the paper, ignoring her best friend and laughed loudly at the page, her fit of giggles alerted their teacher.

"Problem, Miss Lopez?" The teacher asked, looking over his glasses.

"No Sir, just remembered a funny joke." She replied sweetly and he nodded and her eyes fell upon the blushing blonde, '_Mrs Quinn and Rachel Fabray?_' She mimed with a raised eyebrow and a large smile.

'_Can I have my book back?_' Quinn mimed back with a pleading look, only making Santana more interested in looking though the rest of the pages but decided she would save that entertainment for another day and reluctantly passed her back the book.

Quinn pulled the sketch pad to her chest, nearly crying at relief that her friend hadn't seen the rest of the pages, she would have been unbelievably embarrassed. She promised herself to find a better place to keep the book, it was clearly to dangerous carrying it around school.

oOo

"Rachel, can I talk to you for a minute?" Finn's voice came from behind her and she groaned.

"Really Finn, I really don't want to talk to you." She looked up to see his dopey smile that made her want to give him a chance, she sighed, "What?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to breadstix with me?" He asked, "Now I'm not with Quinn, I want someone who will treat me right."

She stepped back and gawped at the boy, she couldn't believe it, had he really just asked her out? She looked around just to see if this was a joke and people were going to jump out with slushie's at any moment. When she returned to look at him, she realised that it wasn't a prank and felt her blood pumping through her veins, she couldn't contain her anger.

She snapped, she had never ever turned to violence in all her life and yet there she was with her foot directly between the huge boy's legs as she kicked him with strange strength from such a small girl, she went to hit him as he staggered forwards his hands flying to his crotch but someone pulled her back.

"Let me go!" She yelled, her face burning.

"You bitch!" Finn growled at her, "That hurt."

"Don't you ever think to come near me again Finn Hudson. I don't want you, I will never want you, You're a horrible person!" She stopped trying to fight against the arms pulling her back and let them pull her away. Once around the corner she was surprised to see Mike Chang, she frowned, she had never even spoke to him except the meeting at the glee table on her first day.

"Hello Mike." She said breathlessly, realising she was more unfit than she had thought.

"Hi Rachel, sorry about holding you back but i just saw Coach Sylvester heading this way and didn't want you to get in trouble for something that Finn deserved." He shrugged.

"Well, thank you." She smiled, "That was very nice of you."

"No problem, Rach." He grinned back, "Are you coming to glee?"

"Yes, I am but I first need to go meet Quinn." She said looking at her watch for the time, "I'll see you there."

"Yeah okay." He said back as she rushed away to get to Quinn before she was late and anything happened to the girl. She waved as the blonde came into view, what was different was she had changed out of her cheerios uniform, she feared the worst.

"Who did it? I'll kill them, doesn't anyone in this school cherish their manhood or... Well I'll kill any girl who did it too!" She was gradually becoming louder, "Just give me a name Quinn and I'll bite their bloody noses off."

Quinn was silently watching the girl rant, her angry side turned her on a stupid amount. She crossed her legs and closed her eyes trying to calm her breathing when she felt her panties become damp as Rachel ran her hand up her arm.

"Quinn, please just tell me if you're okay?" Rachel looked at her full of worry.

"I-I... I didn't get slushied." Quinn stuttered, "I got kicked off the team."

"Oh." Rachel slumped, "That's a little unfair don't you think?"

"Yes but you haven't met Coach Sylvester yet and hopefully you don't." Quinn said with a laugh, "You coming to glee?"

oOo

"Is he always this late?" Rachel mumbled to the Quinn.

"Yes!" The whole room replied making everyone giggles and when Mr. Shue entered five minutes later they all laughed harder as the man rushed around trying to make up for the missed time.

"What's so funny guys?" He looked around looking for an answer.

"Nothing Mr. Shue." Mercedes answered wiping a tear away from her eye, she hadn't laughed like that in a long time.

"Okay, well if-" He began.

"Mr. Shue, if I may..." She was already on her feet and making her way into the centre of the room, "I would like to formally invite everyone in _this _room to my party tonight, and just incase you don't understand that means no Finn!"

"You've already invited us, Rach." Tina said back, looking around and everyone agreed with a nod.

"Yes but you agreed to a normal party." A smile appeared on her face, "I would like to invite you to a fancy dress party?"

"Hell's yeah, Berry!" Santana shouted with excitement and ideas for costumes running though her head.

Everyone around the room broke into a conversation about what they were going to wear, she was about to sit down when she spotted Puck sat with his arms crossed being unusually quiet.

"Noah, are you going to come?" She said quietly.

He looked up at the name, "Rach I don't think Quinn will want me there." He said careful not to say anything, nobody but the three of them knew about him being the father.

"Why wouldn't I Puckerman?" Quinn spoke up, knowing having Puck there would make Rachel happy she continued, "Come if you want, I'm not bothered."

He beamed, "Yeah, I'll be there then."

"Good, oh and before I forget." She walked back to her seat, "Finn isn't invited."

"I thought that was clear after your blow-up in the hall?" Kurt said, "Which may I say, I was impressed."

"What blow-up?" Quinn sat forward looking at both Kurt and Rachel, "What happened?"

"I kicked Finn..." Rachel said quietly.

"You kicked him?" The ex-cheerleader frowned, it didn't sound that bad.

"In the balls!" Santana added, "I saw him crying outside the nurses office, it was hilarious!"

"You didn't!" Quinn's jaw dropped, "He could have hurt you."

"I wouldn't have let him." Mike entered the conversation, "Although I don't think anyone should be worried about Rachel, if I didn't pull her back he'd have a black eye too."

Everyone turned to the diva, who would have thought that she could hit anyone. Quinn mimed a thank you to Mike and just as he was about to reply he was interrupted.

"Duck!" Brittany yelled, making Santana flinch back as she was nearly whacked in the face.

"What Britt?" Quinn asked, chuckling at her other friends reaction.

"I'm going to come as a duck." She grinned, bouncing up and down in Santana's lap.

oOo

"I hope you know what you're doing preggers." Santana taunted, but Quinn wasn't offended she knew she was worried about this plan she had made up.

"I'll be fine, just text me if anyone comes back early." Quinn left the car not waiting for an answer, she was close to backing out so she needed this to keep her going. She walked round the back of her old house and to the tree that once climbed would lead her to the window of her old bedroom.

"This is getting ridiculous," She muttered as she lifted herself up, "No more windows after tonight."

She slipped inside the room, thankful that they hadn't bothered to lock it yet and headed strait for the plank of wood in the middle of the room. Throwing her hand inside to pull out the stuffed teddy and the box marked '_Short Stuff_'.

Just as she put the wood back into place she heard the front door slam, panic engulfing her whole. She had never been so scared in her life, she quickly ran to the window and placed the box and teddy on the ledge and shut the window knowing she didn't have enough time for her escape yet.

Instead she dived under her bed and waited. The door opened. Footsteps coming closer to the bed. Quinn's eyes were shut tightly, she wasn't breathing she couldn't in fear of being caught. Her phone buzzed and the sound echoed around the room.

She felt the hand on her ankle and it dragged her from under the bed.

oOo

"Rachel, will you please come out?" Kurt groaned, he had been trying for the last thirty minutes to get her to leave her bathroom.

"Your costume can't be _that_ bad Rach." Mike sighed and looked down at his own, he was a rabbit and he could not be more embarrassed.

"One more minute." She said back through the door.

"You said _one_ more minute _ten_ minutes ago..." Tina pointed out, even her patience was wearing thin.

"Come on Rach, we promise not to laugh!" Mercedes swore and prepared herself for the worst, they all did.

The door opened and surprise took hold of each and every one of them. Kurt gasped loudly, looking the girl up and down. Mike looked away scared to upset Tina if he looked too much. Tina and Mercedes turned their heads to each other, jaw's unhinged and then back at the diva.

"Damn girl, you're looking good!" Mercedes spoke first.

"Who're you trying to impress?" Tina asked, knowing that for a small gathering of glee club she wouldn't have tried so hard to perfect the look.

"An old friend." She beamed and clapped her hands, "Whose ready to party!"

oOo

"Ahhhhhhh!" Quinn screamed blue bloody murder until a hand clamped over her mouth muffling the cries.

"Quinn!" A boy's voice tried to quiet her down, "Quinnie, it's just me open your eyes!"

She did and instantly closed her mouth, her shouts died with her fear of being hurt. She looked up to the boy with blonde hair the same shade as hers and then shoved him to the floor. She could feel her heart racing, she breathed slowly. After a moment, when she had caught her breath and realised what had happened she stared up at the boy.

"Sammie, what the hell!" She slapped him on the chest, "You nearly gave me a heart attack, do you know how bad that is for the baby-" She stopped and realised what she just said.

"It's okay I know." He shrugged back, "That's why dad called my home from private school, apparently my stupid twin sister got herself knocked up."

"Shut up!" She raised her hand again but when she saw his smile she dropped it. "Right, well I can't stay, I got kicked out and just came back for some of my stuff."

"Where are you staying?" He asked, scared for his sibling.

"With Rachel..." She bit her lip.

"Rachel?" He didn't recognise the name.

"Rachel Berry." She replied and saw him raise his eyebrow in the famous Fabray style, "Yeah, she came back to town."

"I'm happy for you Q." He was the only one to know about her true feelings for the girl, "I've missed her how is she?"

"Good, really good." She stood up, "Go get something you can wear for fancy dress and you can come to the party with us and see her."

"Alright I'll be at the car in ten minutes." He lifted himself up and walked to his room, "Quinn, Mom and Dad went away for the weekend so you can use the front door."

oOo

"Wow, Jewbabe you're looking hot!" The boy took in her appearance.

"Noah." She pulled him into a hug, "You came!"

"Of course I did," He said squeezing her, "Who else could you count on to bring the alcohol?"

She pondered the idea and decided that it would be okay, as long as it was drank responsibly.

The party had started just over an hour ago and people were in their little groups. Mercedes and Tina were giggling on the couch, Kurt and Blaine were flirting on the other side of the couch, Puck joined Artie and Mike as they argued over who got to pick the music and Rachel went and sat on the recliner with a wine cooler waiting for the Unholy Trinity to arrive.

"Hey Rach," Kurt and Blaine sat on either side of her chair as they looked at her with sympathetic smiles, "What's got you down?" Kurt asked, slightly buzzed.

"I'm fine just waiting for Quinn." She said taking a sip of her drink, "I love your outfits by the way, it's really cute that you came matching, did you guys arrange that?"

"N-" Blaine began.

"Yes, yes we did." Kurt grinned, looking down at the boy dressed as a pirate and then himself, the only difference in the two costumes were the colour of the shirts they were wearing and that Blaine had styled it with a Bow-Tie.

"Do you want to dance?" Blaine asked the boy, when Kurt nodded they reached for each other's hands and walked away.

She was glad that the two boys were happy but kind of upset that she had been left alone again, she had been waiting for a text of Quinn, anything to tell her how long they would be. Just as she stood up to go dance with Mike the door opened and in stepped the three girls she had been waiting to see all night.

Santana and Brittany were first, Santana wearing a police officer uniform with an short skirt that could challenge one of Rachel's, next to her was Brittany who waved at the brounetteand pointed to her clothing... She had come as Rachel, she was wearing the Duck jumper she managed to get of her and was wearing a short pleated skirt with knee high socks. What did annoy her was the fact that Brittany actually pulled off the outfit better than she did.

Rachel's eyes were then drawn to the beauty that stood at the door nervously, she couldn't pull her eyes away, she was captivated. Everyone had gone quiet, as the two girls stared at each other taking small steps to close the gap between them.

Quinn looked at the girl, her breath hitched as she saw what she was wearing, she had never been so turned on in her life and she hadn't even touched her yet. She started with the shoes, plain white sneakers then following up the long legs that Rachel loved to show off. Then to the red pleated skirt that she wore shorter than it would normally be worn. Then to the top, the cheerio's top, Brittany's to be exact.

She bit her lip as she stared openly at the girl on the brink of running up to the girl and taking her right in the middle of the room.

Rachel was having the same sort of thoughts, her stomach twisted as she saw the effort she Quinn had put into the outfit. She had come as her thirteen year old self, the same outfit (With size changes) as she had worn on New Years all those years ago.

Her black converse, the skinny jeans and Star Wars t-shirt. The suspenders that were worn over her shoulders almost perfected the look, there was only one thing missing, she felt the lump in her throat but pushed it down, she wouldn't cry.

Quinn stepped forwards once and her head became visible as she came out of the shadows. There is was, the perfect image. The black square framed glassed that she wore brought tears to her eyes, she always preferred it when she wore the glasses, it made her seem more real, like she wasn't trying to hide anything.

"Hey, Short Stuff." Quinn smiled stepping into Rachel's embrace, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Hey, Little Lamb." Rachel looked up at the girl and watched Quinn lean down, just as their lips were about to touch there was a lout shout.

"Rae!" The small girls shot to the side and looked Sam dead in the eye, "Oh sorry."

"_Fucking cockblock._" Quinn groaned and her eyes snapped to her brother, she was going to kill him.

"Sammie, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked, quickly kissing Quinn on the cheek and then jumping into the blonde's arms, he smiled into the hug and felt a little relief that Rachel wasn't coming over to kill him.

"I'm back to keep an eye out for my delinquent twin sister." Sam chuckled as Quinn's face dropped as gasps were heard all around the room, "Crap, did I say something I wasn't supposed to?"


	8. Chapter Seven: The Party Part Two

**A/N: Hey everyone, thank you so much for the response from the last chapter! Glad that you liked it, have some dramatics for you now. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven – The Party Part Two<span>

"Everyone calm down, only Rachel, Santana and Brittany know about Sam." She sighed and began to explain, "He's my twin brother, he use to live in England at private school but he's back so get used to it."

Everyone nodded and then returned back to their conversations and dancing they were too drunk to care. Rachel pulled Sam over by his hand to Puck and introduced the two, although Puck wasn't to keen on the idea of hanging out with the girl he knocked up's brother, he still did it for Rachel.

The Diva made her way over to the center of the room, paused for a second and then glanced around seeing everyone laughing, it brought a smile to her face. She felt arms move around her waist and she relaxed into the body behind her, tilting her head up to see the HBIC she had been waiting for all night.

"So," She dragged out the word as she whispered into the girls ear, "Fancy a walk? I have something to show you."

Rachel nodded her reply and followed Quinn out into her back garden that was lit up with fairy lights, they sat down together on the grass. Rachel sat in front of Quinn, their legs crossed. She only just now noticed the box that the girl was holding.

"So, I have something that you'll want to see but you can't keep it." Quinn said sternly.

"Why not?" Rachel wined.

"Because it's mine." Quinn said back, and when Rachel agreed reluctantly she opened the box and reviled the raggedy teddy bear.

"Barbra!" Rachel shouted and ripped the teddy away from the blonde, "Where did you find her?"

"I... Stole her actually." Quinn bit her lip and saw Rachel hold the bear tighter. She watched her eyes widen and prepared herself for the rant she knew would be coming.

"Why would you do that? I hope you know how much I missed her, I sent Daddy back to the beach that very night to find her, I spent sleepless nights worrying about her safety." Rachel rambled, completely overwhelmed by the sight of her old bear she had lost as a child.

"I wanted a teddy, you got my lamb." Quinn shrugged her shoulders and reached for the bear but Rachel was on her feet backing away from her before she could, "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking back what's mine." Rachel grinned and took another step away.

"I told you, she's mine now, you can't have her." Quinn got to her feet when she saw Rachel's mischievous grin and she started to move forward as the brunette moved back, "Rae, give her back."

"Never." Then she was off, running back into the house with a giggle, Quinn shook her head and followed after the girl. Rachel glanced over her shoulder and shot her a wink before disappearing inside, the blonde couldn't help but laugh at her childishness.

"Rae?" She yelled over the music, seeing nothing she moved deeper into the house and when she saw the beaming girl at the opposite end of the room, she quickly jumped the coffee table and chased her around the couch knowing if she was too slow she would never catch her. Quinn eventually managed to pull her down to the floor, landing on top of the giggling girl.

"Quinnie, please let me keep her." She begged, pouting to the ex-cheerleader looking down at her.

"No, I only have a few things that remind me of you, I miss you." Quinn looked at the floor, feeling embarrassed at the confession.

"Little lamb, I'm right here." She reached up and stroked the blonde's cheek, "I'm not going anywhere I promise."

"You told me the same thing on New Years and then look what happened." Quinn said sadly, "I can't loose you again."

"I wont let it happen again, me and you, it's forever." Rachel smiled and went in for the kiss, but before they touched Quinn was abruptly pulled back.

"Come on lover girl, Britt-Britt wants to play spin the bottle." Santana was chuckled, knowing fell well what she had interrupted.

"Well tell her we don't want to play." Quinn tried to turn back but Santana grabbed her again.

"What Britt wants Britt gets." She looked angry and so Quinn sighed and got up off the floor, pulling Rachel with her.

oOo

"Okay, let's play bitches!" Santana howled, the drinks had clearly got to her.

The gleeks were all sat in a circle, the kisses were quick and painless until Brittany landed on Santana. The girls both shared a grin and moved into the middle of the circle and came together with a heated kiss.

"So hot." Puck was staring, watching the two girls. It was only Quinn and Rachel that could see the passion behind the kiss, the love. It was Santana that stopped the kiss first, which was a shock to most. She looked into her eyes with nothing less than adoration, she then gave Brittany a soft peck on the cheek with a little laugh and then they sat back in their seats.

"Brittany, you have to tell me how you spin her_ every_ time." Puck said, his thoughts still taken up by thoughts of them together.

"It's a skill." She shrugged, "Rachie, it's your turn!"

"No!" Quinn said and everyone gave her a questioning look, she wanted to open her mouth and give an explanation for her outburst but found none.

"It's fine," Rachel waved her hand and tried to bring the attention back to herself, Quinn mouthed a 'Thank you' and sat back to watch her nightmare unfold.

The green bottle spun for what felt like hours to both girls, they watched as it slowed and eventually stopped. Rachel swallowed hard, her eyes flickering up to meet Puck's cocky grin. Quinn gripped onto the teddy she had managed to get back, watching the brunette hoping she didn't go through with it.

Rachel cringed, "Any chance I can have a veto?"

A sudden roar of laughter came from around the circle, it wasn't every day that Puck was rejected, especially not from his best friend.

"I'm a good kissed, Rach." He said trying to save his reputation.

"No doubt you are, but I still don't want to kiss my childhood best friend." She replied, "I mean no offence but you're just not my type."

"Berry, get on with it!" Santana yelled and shoved her into the boy.

He smiled and leaned in, she felt the urge to slap him but ignored it. She kissed him quickly and tried to pull away but felt a hand on her neck stopping her. Puck deepened the kiss as he pushed his tongue into her mouth.

Too much, he was taking this too far and she didn't like it. Rachel thought and tried to move away again, no luck. He only kissed her more fiercely making her want to cry. Then she was ripped away from him, someone's arms were around her waist. Puck sat there confused and then she saw his expression change, he looked terrified the second he saw the blonde.

"What the hell was that Puckerman!" Quinn screeched, holding Rachel tighter in her arms.

"What it was just a kiss." He shrugged.

"That was not just a kiss!" The blonde was fisting Rachel's top.

"She has a point Puck, you looked like you were mauling the poor girl." Kurt said, a little scared to take sides against the boy.

"Rach, it was just a kiss, tell them it was just a kiss." He looked at her but saw her head away, "Rach?"

"You held me into the kiss when I tried to pull away." She admitted and felt Quinn tense.

"Why would you do that? You know she didn't want to kiss you." If Quinn wasn't holding onto the brunette then she would have thrown herself at the jock and broke his nose, "Stay away from her."

"She's my best friend!" He shouted back, there was no way he would loose Rachel because of Quinn's feelings. This only made her worse, something snapped inside her.

"She was mine first!" She yelled at him and instantly regretted it, looking around the room she found each and every one of the gleeks frowning. Just as she opened her mouth to give an explanation Rachel's phone buzzed.

"Who's that?" Quinn asked, looking down at her little diva.

"I don't know." She pulled out her phone and opened the text, "Oh, it's Dave."

"Dave who?" The blonde wondered, why was a guy texting her at 2am.

"Dave Karofsky." She answered.

"Why are you texting him?" Quinn was astounded, "He doesn't have friends, what does he want from you?"

"I'm tutoring Dave in maths and he's a nice boy, you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover Quinn." Rachel scrolled down the text and read it again with a concerned look and then her eyes found Santana's, "Can I speak to you alone?"

"Me?" She pointed to herself dumbly.

"Yes you, I need to talk to you outside." Rachel said simply.

"Okay." Santana nodded, looking confused.

The rest of the glee club looked around at each other, some day this was turning into. First a twin brother, then the kiss from hell and now Rachel and Santana were going for a 'talk' things were about to get messy.

oOo

"What's going on, Berry?" Santana asked as they sat down on the steps in the front yard, if she was honest the look on Rachel's face scared her a little, she knew something was wrong.

"Dave is on his way here with Finn," She took a deep breath, "He found him outside your house, Santana.

"My house?" She quirked an eyebrow, "What was he doing at my house?"

"I'm so sorry," Rachel said, taking hold of the girls hand softly, "Apparently he was talking to your Father... He outed you... He told him about you and Brittany."

Santana froze, her heart pounding rapidly. She swallowed back the lump in her throat, her chest felt like it was about to cave in she whimpered loudly.

"He's going to hate me!" Santana spoke with pure sadness, Rachel felt her own tears form at the sight of the broken teenager. She slid closer on the step and let Santana move so she was crying into her shoulder, she rubbed circles into her back unsure of what else she could do.

Who would have thought that she would be the one to comfort a crying Santana, the whole thing screamed 'Dream' she considered pinching herself for a moment but a shout pulled her from those thoughts and the new HBIC.

"Rach, I brought the douche here for you." Karofsky was dragging Finn in a headlock over to the two girls, "Thought you would want to beat him up yourself Santana."

The Latina's eyes narrowed in on the boy and she launched herself at him, tackling him to the floor, she punched him in the nose not wasting any time until she was dragged away.  
>"Get off me!" She screamed.<p>

"No, please don't so this San you'll hurt yourself." It was Brittany who was holding her, she stopped, everything stopped. She felt herself instantly calm and wanting nothing more than to hold her girlfriend and hide away.

"It's okay San, you girls go inside." Puck was rolling up the sleeves of his jacket, "Me and Karofsky have got this."

They did as they were told, Santana was basically carried back inside the house. Rachel told the rest of the glee clubbers to go home, Sam was hesitant to leave his sister but with a promise to explain everything the next day he agreed and in the end it was only the four girls left.

"What now?" Santana asked, looking to Rachel, "What do I do?"

"I don't know," She said honestly, "I don't know how your family works, my father's didn't care when I told them I liked girls."

"My Papi is going to kick me out," A tear rolled down her cheek, "I've got nowhere to go, Britt's Mom hates me because we got caught together last month and Quinn's staying here..."

"Then you can live here too." Rachel said with confidence, "My Dad's wouldn't mind, they're hardly ever here anyway so they'd be happy I have company and people to keep me safe."

"Really?" Santana searched the small girls eyes for any sign of a hesitation, not wanting to take her up on the offer if she wasn't wanted.

"Yes really," Rachel saw the fear Santana was trying to hide, she had nowhere left to go, she had nothing, "If you want Quinn can drive to your house and collect your belongings and me and Brittany will make up your room?"

"That sounds good, Berry." Santana nodded.

"You guys are going to be like, one big gay family, I wish I could live here too." Brittany said, "Can I stay here will Santana some nights?"

"You can stay whenever you want." Rachel smiled and then turned to Quinn, "Look after her."

"I will." She nodded and kissed her forehead.

oOo

Quinn and Santana drove in silence, no idea what to say to the other. When they arrived at the house, neither was surprised by the bin-bags in the front yard, but it didn't mean it hurt any less. Quinn saw the pain in her best friends eyes and decided to try and make it a little better, "Stay here, I'll go get the stuff."

Santana nodded and relaxed back into the seat, her eyes still unable to turn away. It took around three minutes for the blonde to move everything to the boot of the car and then they returned to their new home.

"Do you think her Dad's will mind?" Santana asked, still nervous.

"I think they will be happy to take you in, Leroy and Hiram are really nice, you'll love them." She grinned and thought of a way to cheer the girl up, "Are you free tomorrow?"

"Sure, it's normally family day but seeing as though I now have no family I'm all yours." She said sadly, blinking away tears.

"Oh... Sorry... Well I have somewhere me and Rae like to take you and Brittany, fancy a day out?" She asked hoping to get a yes, she was sure it would cheer her up.

"Yeah, i don't see why not." Santana replied and then thought up a way to change the subject, "So, you and Berry done the dirty yet?"

"... That really have nothing to do with you." Quinn squeaked, blushing a bright red.

"So that's a no then." Santana said, chuckling.

"We haven't even kissed yet, we keep getting interrupted and the moment is lost." Quinn muttered, "For example, _you_ today."

"Sorry, I thought you were already together." She held back the rest of her laughter and let the silence take over for the rest of the journey. Santana realized somewhere on the trip back that this was her real family, the people that would be there for her no matter what happened... Maybe it wouldn't be so bad living with Berry.

oOo

"Thank you." It was all Santana could manage as she looked around her new room, it was so nice of Rachel to take her in.

"It's no problem, now I'll leave you and Brittany to it, please don't defile my sheets until you get your own." The two girls laughed but when they saw the serious look the Jew threw them, they nodded.

Rachel then made her way back to her own room and found Quinn lay back drifting off to sleep, she smiled and crawled into the bed. She turned on her side so she was facing the blonde who moved in closer.

"She liked the room but I think it's the wrong colour for her... Oh! And she said '_Thank you_'" Rachel was ecstatic that she was able to get the girl to use her manners.

"You do know she only said thank you to get you out of the room so she and Britt could have sex in peace." Quinn said softly closing her eyes.

"What!" Rachel shot up, "I told them not to, I doubt they would have sex right now."

"I bet you she is." Quinn turned onto her back with an amused smile, her eyes still closed.

"What are your terms?" Rachel asked.

Quinn thought about it but already knew her answer, "A kiss if I win." She then opened her eyes.

"You can kiss me without needing a bet." Rachel shuffled on her knees and then lay down, this time over the blonde, their foreheads touching, Rachel could feel Quinn's breath on her lips and she licked her own.

This was it, no more interruptions, this was them, only them... Until there was also Goose, he jumped on the bed and bounced into the brunette forcing her to roll off the blonde. Quinn glared at the dog.

"...I guess I'll go check on Santana and Brittany." Rachel said and slowly got up, wiping down the cheerio's skirt.

Quinn sat still for a moment and then growled, "No!" She got up and pushed past the other girl, "This isn't fair!"

"Little La-" Rachel tried began to say but was cut off by the lips on hers. The second they touched both girls moaned, the situation may not have been perfect, but this kiss was. It was everything they had dreamed of it being, three years of waiting and wanting and this was it.

Rachel's knees became weak, she ran her fingers though the blonde's hair and circled her arms around her neck keeping herself from falling. Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt Quinn's tongue trace her bottom lip asking for permission.

They tilted their heads slightly and fell deeper into the kiss, Quinn pressed her body into Rachel's, she needed more, needing everything.

"Hey!" Santana shouted, "You two aren't allowed to get it on if me and Britt-Britt aren't, that's just unfair!"

"Go away Santana!" Quinn slammed the door and turned back to Rachel, "...Sorry, it's just becoming really frustrating"

"I know, but you basically just gave her permission to have sex on my bed sheets." She bit her lip as she remembered something, "So, I guess you lost the bet."

"I guess I did, what do you want?" Quinn said with a smirk.

Rachel stood on her tip toes and whispered huskily in Quinn's ear, "_Oh I have a few ideas._" Quinn shivered. She bit her lip to stop the moan that was going to escape her mouth. Rachel then stood back, jumped on the bed and got under the covers leaving a very turned on blonde alone.

"Rae?" Quinn mewled.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to take a cold shower." Quinn replied, Rachel just grinned from under the covers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it, the first kiss kinda. I was going to save this but the amount of reviews made me push it forwards for you, lots of stuff coming up i think you'll like, some Puck drama and the meeting of Sue! Keep reviewing, maybe i can bribe you with more for a first date? Tell me what you want :) **


	9. Chapter Eight: Jealousy

**A/N: Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait! Huge thank you for all the reviews! Well, here it is... My first try at Smut so forgive me if it's lousy. Anyways i hope you like the chapter, it's the longest one so far because all the reviews/alerts/favorites got me excited. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight – Jealousy<span>

_Hazel eyes were staring down at her, she was lay on her back with the blonde straddling her stomach as they looked into each other's eyes. Quinn smiled as she leaned in running the tips of her finger's down Rachel's jaw down her neck and along her collar bone. _

_The brunette closed her eyes and shuddered. The ex cheerleader removed her hand causing Rachel to groan in protest but instead bent down closer, her mouth stopping inches from hers. _

"_I love you, Short Stuff." She husked and kissed her just behind her ear, moving down to trail hot kisses along her neck. Rachel's skin prickled with pleasure and she uttered a quiet moan. _

"_I-I love you too, Little Lamb." She said breathlessly. _

_Quinn moved her hands to the bra, cupping Rachel's breasts, her hands encircled the diva's nipples with her thumbs, she squeezed roughly and then dived under the lacy material. Feeling the hardened buds, she bit her lip. _

"_More..." Rachel whimpered. _

_Quinn reached around the girls back with one hand and undid the clasp, slipping the straps over Rachel's soft shoulders and flung it onto the floor. She then sat back slightly taking in the sight of the tiny diva's bare chest, bending down to kiss the top of the breast and then ran her tongue over the girls nipple and taking it into her mouth, flicking her tongue back and forth. _

"_Fuck." Rachel cursed when she felt Quinn's hand moving down her abs and to the waistband of her panties. _

"_Rachel?" She heard the blonde but couldn't focus of what she was asking, "Short Stuff?" _

"_Quinn... Please." She begged, needing more. _

"Rachel!" The brunettes eyes shot open and she sat up strait, her face flushed, she looked around gathering her bearings.

"Where-" Rachel stopped her question when she saw Quinn looking at her with a smug grin.

"What were you dreaming about?" She asked in a sing song voice.

"I-I... Well-" She was cut off.

"More like who, isn't that right Berry?" Santana yelled through the closed bedroom door, "Me and Britt-Britt could hear you from our room, moaning and shit, someone's a _little_ repressed!"

Rachel's jaw dropped, she was mortified that Quinn had heard her let alone the other two. Then the door opened and Brittany and Santana moved into the room, the diva's eyes widened and she quickly pulled the sheets over her head.

"Rae, it wasn't that bad." Quinn tried to soothe her.

"Yes it is!" She squeaked.

"Take the cover's off, Berry." Santana ordered but Rachel shook her head and folded her arms.

"I. Will. Not." She replied.

"Rachie, it's okay I make Sanny shout louder than you when we're in bed." Brittany giggled, making Santana blush.

"I really didn't need to know that." Quinn groaned.

"Shut up, Tubber's." The Latina snapped, "Me and Britt are hot."

"Rae, ignore the horn dogs for a moment and listen to me, we're late and need to get ready." Quinn turned to the two other girls, "Get out so we can get dressed."

"Yep, hurry up, whilst you two are getting ready I'm raiding the fridge, I'm fucking starving." Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her out of the room.

"They're gone, you can take the cover's off now." Quinn got herself out of bed and headed for the dresser.

"But I'm embarrassed." Rachel muttered.

"Well don't be, it was really... Hot." The blonde replied, "I would have woke you up sooner but I couldn't help but watch you sleep and... Dream."

"You were watching me?" Rachel pulled off the covers and their eyes locked.

"Holy crap, I said that out loud." She groaned, "You must think I'm a right freak."

"Freak? No." She giggled.

"Really?" Quinn asked looking down at her feet.

"Really! It's not as bad as me having a sex dream about you." The brunette licked her lips.

"Me?" The blonde's gaze was now fixed to Rachel's lips, it becoming harder to hold back.

"W-well... Y-yeah I thought you knew." She stuttered, had she really just managed to make it even worse for herself.

"I knew you were having a sex dream, but you never said a name." Quinn looked down at her hands, speaking quietly.

"Oh..." Rachel wondered if it was possible if she could die from embarrassment.

"I think we should finish this conversation later, but right now you need to get ready, we need to be leaving..." She looked at the clock on the bedside table, "Ten minutes ago."

Rachel crawled off the bed and stood in front of her, "Okay, I'm getting ready, don't rush me."

"I'm rushing you, we can't be late or he'll might not be home!" Quinn ran over to the wardrobe and pulled out her clothes for the day and then threw Rachel something to wear, they both finished getting dressed and headed to the door, exited for their trip.

oOo

"We've been in this damn car for too long, hurry the fuck up Berry!" Santana was cuddled up with Brittany in the back-seat, her head on the blonde's shoulder as they waited to arrive at the mystery destination.

"Please refrain from using that type of language, Santana." Rachel said looking into the rear-view mirror and saw the Latina roll her eyes, "We'll be there shortly, please have some patience."

"I don't have patience." She groaned.

"_That..._ Is quite obvious." Rachel snapped back, getting frustrated with the girls constant complaining.

"Well if you hurried up, then I wouldn't need any patience!" Santana shouted, she didn't like the way Rachel had spoken to her, she _really_ wasn't in the mood.

"Look, we're here." Quinn grinned, "So you can both stop arguing."

"_She started it."_ Rachel muttered under her breath, but received a glare from the blonde sat next to her.

The four girls got out of the car, Brittany bounced round to the back of the car and opened the boot whilst the other three stood wondering what she was doing. They heard a clink of metal and then Brittany moved out of the way quickly managing to dodge the dog that leapt out of the car.

"What the hell!" Rachel screamed as Goose pounced on her, "Brittany, how did you get him in the car?"

"I gave him some treats." She shrugged and attached the lead to his collar as Quinn leant over to scratch behind his ear.

"Yeah but whenever he's in my car he barks constantly." The diva watched the dog scurry over to sit by Brittany's feet, his tail wagging rapidly.

"My girl has a way with animals," Santana laughed and held her free hand, "He wont spoil the plans will he?"

"No, it's okay." Rachel shook her head at the dog who was strangely behaving, "I just don't get how she manages to calm him down."

"He loves me more than you." Brittany walked off, she hadn't meant it in a mean way which made Rachel grin.

"I don't even think I can argue with that." Rachel said back as they started to walk up the dirt pathway, Rachel was careful to watch where she was stepping as she refused to go through the same experience as last time. Quinn stopped at the door and looked to Santana.

"Best behaviour." She warned her and then knocked lightly.

The door swung open and Quinn and Rachel both beamed, Santana didn't know what she'd been expecting but an old man was not at the top of the list.

"Hello girls, what are you doing here?" Grandpa Gus asked as he held the door open for them to enter his cottage.

"We wanted to bring our friends to see the hill." Quinn explained.

"Oh, so not to see your favourite Grandpa then." He said with a sad expression, "Well, I guess I know who won't be getting any of my famous hot chocolate today."

"No, no, no!" Quinn shouted, "I didn't mean it like that, I wanted them to meet you as well, you're my favourite Grandpa."

"I'll let you off then." He chuckled, "So are you going to introduce us?"

"This is Santana and Brittany." Rachel jumped into the conversation, "San, Britt.. This is Grandpa Gus."

"I've never heard you mention these friends them before, are they your new friends?" He asked walking them into the kitchen.

"Yes," Rachel nodded, "They go to McKinley and Santana now lives with us."

"... Oh, why is that?" He reached over to pour drink into two separate Thermoses, "Wait, was it just my old age or did you say _us_?"

"Because her parents wouldn't allow her to live with them any more, also yes, I did say _us_." Rachel informed him trying not to give too much information about Santana's situation so she didn't upset her.

"Who else is living with you?" He wanted to ask more but decided to hold back for now.

"I am, Grandpa." Quinn surprised Rachel by speaking for herself but what surprised them more was that she gave the old man a reason why, "...I'm pregnant and my dad kicked me out."

There was a pause before he spoke "_You're pregnant_." He repeated to himself, looking deep in thought.

"Yes." She answered although she knew I wasn't a question, "I'm so sorry."

"Little Lamb, don't be sorry." She smiled and stepped forwards placing a hand on her shoulder, "I'm always going to be here for you no matter what happens, no matter what you do."

"Thank you." She said back, relieved that the man she looked up to most of her life didn't hate her."

"There's just one thing I don't understand." He stepped away passing the flasks to the girls, "I thought you and Rachel were a couple, unless you _betrayed_ her?"

"What?" Quinn squeaked, "We-"

"Is there something I'm missing? Did the two of you break up?" He looked around, confused.

"Grandpa we're not dating, we never have." Rachel answered him, looking guilty as Quinn's expression dropped.

"Now that's a lie," He frowned, "I clearly remember when Quinn came to me just after New Year's and asked-"

"Okay!" The ex-cheerleader shouted, "No need to repeat the past, please can we go to the hill now?"

"Calm yourself Tubber's I think I want to hear this story." Santana grinned urging the old man to tell his story.

"Well it was just after the big New Year's incident and Quinn came to me in tears telling me how her father was making her move away and he was only letting her come to say goodbye before they left." He looked to the blonde who was biting her lip, "But I think that was probably one of the best day's of my life."

"Why Grandpa?" Rachel asked, intrigued.

"Quinn told me that she would find a way to visit, whether she would have to wait for the day she could drive or she would walk here but she told me she would come back. She also knew it may be a long wait before she saw you again, so she asked me if I would try and keep future boyfriend's or girlfriends away."

"What? You did what?" Rachel couldn't believe it, "So when I brought Jessie to meet you and he acted really strange after, resulting in our break up, that was because of you?"

"Yes it was." He nodded.

Quinn beamed, extatic that the old man had kept his promise to look out for Rachel.

"Why? Jessie was nice." Rachel folded her arms, clearly annoyed and Quinn couldn't help but feel jealous, '_Who was this Jessie?' _She thought to herself.

"Because she asked me... If one day in the future I would walk her down the aisle..." He saw Rachel pout, "And I told her that I would only do that if it were you she was marrying."

"Me?" Rachel asked stupidly pointing at herself.

"Yes you, do you know what she said?" He asked.

Rachel shook her head, excitement building in her stomach.

"She said-" He began.

"Deal." Quinn finished in a whisper.

"Fucking adorable." Santana muttered, rolling her eyes but decided against ruining the moment for the two knowing that Brittany wouldn't be happy with her if she did. Quinn's eyes had finally found Rachel's, they stepped closer, the blonde leant forwards and pressed her lips softly against Rachel's resulting in a quiet whimper from the Brunette.

"Okay, save that when you're at home." The old man chuckled, "I don't need to see my favourite granddaughter's groping each other."

"Old man Berry, I like you." Santana grinned.

"Well you have to, you're part of the family now." He squeezed her shoulder. Santana's smile grew, this was her family, for the first time she had a proper family.

"Come on, lets go to the hill." Rachel pulled Quinn, with Santana and Brittany following behind them.

oOo

"Rae, are you sure you're okay?" Quinn asked, looking up at her.

"I'm fine." She muttered.

"I can't believe you fell over again, you're making this a bit of a habit." The blonde laughed, "You sure you don't want to just go back home?"

"Hell no, I am not turning back to go home when I've been carrying the midget on my back for the last ten minutes because she's too clumsy to be trusted to walk on her own." Santana said stubbornly.

"I'm not that clumsy!" Rachel slapped Santana on the forehead and instantly regretted her action, the Latina froze.

"Berry, you did _not_ just slap me." She lifted her arms sightly ready to throw the girl off her back.

"I'm so sorry," Rachel held on tightly frightened to fall again, "Please don't drop me."

"Sanny, she said sorry, don't hurt Rach." Brittany stoked Santana's arm and her frown instantly dissolved.

"Fine." She nodded, moving further up the hill.

"No way, how did you do that Britt?" Quinn asked amazed that she had been able to calm Santana down so easily.

"She loves me..." She replied, brittany and Santana both looked into each other's eyes deeply, "And she's my bitch." She added with a shrug and a chaste kiss to her girlfriends cheek.

Rachel burst into laughter. Santana just smiled at the kiss ignoring the girl on her back's laughter and dropped the diva onto the floor when they got to the top of the steep hill.

Quinn managed to fight off the laughter as she was still stunned by the love that the girls had for each other, Quinn had been their friend since they were thirteen and she never thought she would see the day when someone would call Santana their bitch and she would accept it so easily.

"Wow, this is really pretty." Brittany grinned looking out the field at the other side of the hill, watching Goose's head bob up and down every now and again as he raced through the flower's chasing the birds.

"Yeah it is, me and Rae have been coming here since we were ten." Quinn smiled pulling the brunette into her arms.

"Please, not another _cute_ story." Santana pulled out her tongue in disgust.

Quinn rolled her eyes and sat back on the grass, pulling Rachel down with her. The two cuddled up in each others arms under the night sky. Santana followed their actions laying back with Brittany, she smiled, although she'd probably never admit it, this was one of the best night's of her life. Just her and her best friends, she could be herself and nobody could judge her.

"Do you want to play a game San?" Brittany whispered, drawing love heart shapes onto Santana's palm.

"What game is it?" She asked, already knowing that she was going to say yes.

"The one where you make shapes with the stars." Brittany pointed at the sky.

"I think you're supposed to play that with clouds, B." She saw her girlfriends frown and smiled, "But we can play this one, do you want to start?"

"Yep, I see a duck." Brittany said excitedly.

"Of course you do." Santana kissed the top of her head and held on tighter, knowing there was no chance she was ever letting Brittany go.

oOo

The four girls spent the next morning getting the house cleaned up for the return of Rachel's father's the following day. Santana and Quinn were desperate to please the men hoping that they would allow them to stay. It was midday when they finished everything and they headed out into the back garden, deciding that swimming was the best way to spend the day.

"I think we should invite the Gleeks round." Santana said as she leaned back onto her elbows. She was sat on the edge of the pool dangling her legs in the water, deciding whether to join Brittany who was swimming around uncoordinated or not.

Rachel raised her head slightly off Quinn's chest. The two were sat together, legs entwined on the lounge chair enjoying the sun.

"We just finished cleaning up, Santana." Rachel groaned, "I don't think it's wise to bring them all back around."

"Well I do, I'm bored and we can ban them from the house." She tried to persuade her, "Please."

"Well seeing as though you asked so nicely then, yes, you may invite them round." Rachel smiled and then realised that she and Quinn would have to go back to acting like friends, "Sorry baby, I forgot to ask if you're okay with this."

"Baby?" Quinn raised her eyebrow.

"Y-yes... What do you not like it?" Rachel asked, not wanting Quinn to think she was pushing.

"No, I love it and it's okay just means you'll have to make it up to me later." She winked at the girl and slid out from underneath her, walking to the French doors to enter the house.

"Berry stop looking at Q's ass and text everyone to come round!" Santana yelled and Rachel quickly snapped out of her daze, she had been caught staring at Quinn's backside.

"Not my fault she looks irresistible in a bikini." Rachel grumbled under her breath.

"Shit!" Rachel, Santana and Brittany's head's whipped round at the sound of Quinn's curse. Then they saw rapid movement as Goose dived out of the back door heading strait for the pool. Santana's eyes widened and she tried to back away but she was too slow, the dog hit the water with a huge splash, drenching the Latina.

"Ay dios mio" She yelled, "No me gusta ese perro."

Quinn returned back to the garden with a guilty look on her face, "Sorry, I forgot we put him in the kitchen so when I opened the door I wasn't ready and he jumped past me."

"You should be sorry, I'm fucking soaked." Santana mumbled and pushed herself into the pool, there was no point in considering to swim now she was already wet and made her way over to her girlfriend.

"It's okay, I think now the rest of the Gleeks are coming now he'll be kept entertained." She beamed up at the girl.

"Just as long as Finn doesn't come I'm happy." Quinn leant over and kissed Rachel on the forehead.

oOo

Within the next hour people started to arrive. Mercedes, Tina and Mike were first and took up the two remaining seats that Santana and Rachel had claimed, Rachel hoped that later on she could find a reason to get Quinn to share it with her without the Gleeks getting suspicious.

Blaine and Kurt came in shortly after them and were laying together on the grass enjoying each other's company. Artie then arrived with Sam who was excited to have been invited to the gathering, he was also first to strip off into his swimming shorts trying to show off his muscles.

"Hey sis, why are you avoiding Rae?" The boy wondered if something had happened.

"Because nobody knows about us, we're not even properly dating yet." She looked over at Rachel wishing she could be sat holding her.

"Why not?" He frowned, "It's not like you've got Dad to say anything."

"I just haven't had the right moment to ask her, I'm planning on taking her out to dinner tonight." She explained, "I'm just scared of what people will say."

"Well, I'm here to protect you now." He nudged her with his elbow, "Now go get your girl."

She nodded and made her way over to Rachel.

"Quinn?" Rachel looked to the blonde as she entered the kitchen and started to help her make drinks for everyone.

"Yes?" She turned away from the cupboard, "What's up?"

"Um... I invited Puck." She said quickly, "I called him before and told him that he could come as long as he was on his best behaviour."

"Rae, I really didn't like what happened yesterday." She sighed, "But if you want him here then that's fine... Just don't... Don't let him touch you."

"I wont." She chuckled.

They both returned to the garden dodging the overeager Goose as he dashed through Quinn's legs nearly bringing her down but she managed to catch herself. Quinn had only just got to sit down when she saw the tall boy she was dreading to see.

"Hey Rach." Puck was stood at the gate, "We bring Breadstix!"

"Thank fuck, I'm starving!" Santana sat up in her chair quickly.

"We?" Rachel was the only one to notice.

"Oh yeah, I invited Karofsky, I thought you'd be okay with it..." He slumped slightly feeling bad for not asking before hand.

"Oh, that's great!" She skipped over when she spotted the other jock, "Hello Dave."

"Hey Rachel, thanks for letting me come." He smiled and then it fades as her looked around at the unhappy faces.

"You're always welcome after what you did for us yesterday." She then turned to help Puck carry the food inside. When the food was gone, everyone separated into the same sort of groups from the night before, leaving Rachel and Quinn together in the centre of the garden.

"Want to swim?" The blonde asked but didn't give her an option as she wrapped her arms around the smaller body and pulled them into the water, Rachel screamed loudly and cheers and laughs were heard around them.

"Quinn Fabray, what do you think you're doing?" Rachel glared at her wiping the water from her face and the ex-cheerleader knew that if they were on solid ground she would have also stomped her foot.

"I'm sorry, I was just joking." Quinn swan closer stopping when their bodies pressed together, she forgot everyone else, she moved one hand to Rachel's waist and smiled seductively, their eyes locked together.

A few moments passed and then Rachel lifted her arms around the neck in front of her, looking over the Quinn's body she licked her lips, knowing that her bikini bottoms were soaked through and not just by the swimming pool water.

A sudden wave hit the pair of them making them separate, they looked to their side to see Puck giving them a look after he had cannon balled into the water.

"You were getting a bit obvious there girls," He chuckled, "Sorry if I got you wet, although I don't think you needed any help."

"Noah get lost!" Rachel yelled, surprising him.

"Actually I need a word with Puckerman." She got out of the pool ignoring Rachel's pleading for her to stay and started walking over to the decking at the back of the garden, far enough away from anyone to overhear their conversation.

"What's up baby mamma?" He smirked.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." She said with the look that Finn called _'Scary Quinn'_

"Sorry... What's wrong?" He cleared his throat.

"What happened yesterday, I want the truth, why did you kiss Rachel like that?" She sat back in the chair, not taking her eyes away from his.

"The honest truth?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Well... I'm in love him her." He admitted, running his fingers through his Mohawk.

"Y-you... You l-love her?" She asked quietly, unsure whether she heard him right.

"Yes, I'm in love with her." He looked over at the brunette that was now lay on the lounge chair taking to Santana and Brittany. "I just thought if she knew I was interested then she'd get over you and then pick me."

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." She looked away, "You go around sleeping with countless girls and you think you're in love with Rachel... My Rachel!"

"She'd not yours!" Puck growled, "As far as I know, you're bad news for her, you hurt her once so you can do it again."

"I won't!" She raised her voice, it may have been her hormones but right now she was livid with the boy.

"I don't know that... I can treat her better." He stood up, "She's fair game."

"She's not, she's dating me!" Quinn shoved him.

"For now, but she'll pick me once she sees how much of a bitch you are." Puck started to walk away, "Enjoy this while it lasts Quinn, she'll be mine soon."

"Not going to happen Puckerman!" She wanted to kill him, she _really_ wanted to kill him. She watched him walk back to stand with Sam, a big grin on his face as Rachel looked at him.

"Quinn?" She turned to see Karofsky.

"What do you want?" She asked, she felt like her heart was breaking.

"You're better for her than Puck, so don't loose hope." He smiled awkwardly.

"I'm sorry?" She turned to him, having not listened to most of that last sentence.

"I said you're better than Puckerman. I'll help you with whatever you need okay, Rachel has been really cool to me and I think you make her happy, so I'm team Faberry."

"Faberry?" She frowned.

"It something Brittany was saying, I think it's your last names put together." He chuckled, "Seriously though, if you need anything, I've got your back."

"Thanks, you're not that bad Karofsky." She stepped off the decking.

"My friends call me Dave." He looked at her with a small and cautious smile.

"Okay... Thank you Dave." She patted him on the arm and headed back to Rachel, prepared to do anything to keep her close and not loose her to her Puck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter we have Sue Sylvester, the first date and Finn returns. Hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think and what you want in the next chapter! :D **

**Translations: Forgive me if I get this wrong.**

Ay dios mio – Oh my god.

No me gusta ese perro – I hate that dog.


	10. Chapter Nine: Weekend Full Of Surprises

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the delay but something really horrible happened to my aunt a few days ago so it's been pretty crazy, i will try to update as often as i can but please forgive me if it's not as frequent over the next couple of weeks. **

**Also, i posted a new fanfiction about a Skank!Quinn and Teacher!Rachel but it hasn't shown up on the search engine yet so i thought i should tell you. Don't worry this story comes first and i have a lot of ideas so there's a lot to come!**

**Anyway, i hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine: A Weekend Full Of Surprises<span>

Rachel had _never_ been popular, she had already accepted that fact a long time ago. Yet here she was cleaning up from the second party she had thrown in the last two days, she had friends that cared for her and she had never been happier. The diva was currently taking the few remaining plastic cups into the kitchen, it was supposed to be Santana's job but she had run off with Brittany and Goose to feed the ducks before her girlfriend had to go home. She had no idea where Quinn had disappeared off to, she had been left with a note telling her that she was off preparing tonight's dinner.

It was around half seven when a knock on the door interrupted Rachel from her homework, she groaned, not wanting to get up from her comfortable position but seeing as though she was home alone she had no choice.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"One minute!" She yelled at the impatient visitor. She stood up, stretching her arms out and yawned. She then headed to the door and opened it, revealing a stunning Quinn Fabray wearing a light blue dress and matching headband, she was stood in front of her holding a bouquet of gardenias.

"Hey beautiful." She smiled and extended her arm to pass her the flowers, Rachel took them eagerly.

"Hey yourself, what are these for?" She pulled them to her chest, "They're my favourite, thank you."

"For being you..." Quinn winked but saw Rachel raise her eyebrow, "And also it's the start of our first date, so grab your coat."

"W-what... I'm not prepared for a date, I'm not even dressed in the correct attire!" She looked down at her jeans worriedly, "You should have given me time to get ready."

"You don't need to get dressed up for where we're going, just get your jacket." She twisted around on the balls of her feet, "I'll wait by the car."

Rachel froze for a second, taking everything in, then ran into the kitchen to place her flowers on the counter before hurrying back to the entrance, grabbing her coat off the hook and leaving the house. She walked towards the car, with a huge smile on her face. She couldn't contain her happiness.

"My lady..." Quinn was holding her door open and Rachel thought for sure her heart was melting.

"How chivalrous." She got inside the car, looking around for any hints as to where they were going.

"Stop trying to spoil the surprise." Quinn had sat down next to her, "Just have some patience Rachel."

"I'm not Santana, I have plenty of patience." She sighed, "I'm just excited."

"Then stop fingiting." She reached for Rachel's hand and held it still, stroking her thumb over the each knuckle before she dropped it and smiled. "I'm just hoping you'll like this."

Quinn, quickly sent a quick text.

**To Santana:**

**We're in the car now, on our way to part one, should be there soon! **

"Who're you texting?" Rachel tried to lean over and read the text.

"It's a secret," Quinn started the car, "You ready for the most awesome date ever?"

"I think so..." Rachel nodded.

The blonde turned the steering wheel and pushed her foot down on the peddle, beginning the journey to the first stop.

oOo

"Quinn, is this what i think it is?" Rachel gasped.

"Yes it is." Quinn pulled the car to a stop, reaching her hand over to press the button that lowered all the windows, "Do you like it?"

"I love it, I can't believe I'm at a drive-in theatre!" The brunette wiggled in her seat, "What are we watching?"

"Well I pulled a couple of strings and arranged for them to show Funny Girl-" Quinn was cut off by Rachel's lips as they crashed against hers, she moaned loudly and instantly kissed the girl back. The ex-cheerleader slid her hands up Rachel's thighs and rested them against her hips. She fisted the material of the sweater. Needing more, Quinn pulled her closer.

Before she knew it the brunette found herself straddling the blonde, looking down into her hazel eyes.

Quinn cupped the back of her neck and pulled her down until their lips were touching ever so slightly, "I love you, Short Stuff."

Rachel's heart melted, "I love you more..." She moved down and closed the gap between them, for a second time that night and re-attached their already swollen lips. The kiss was soft at first, then it got more aggressive when Quinn locked her arms around her waist.

They both whimpered as the brunette's confidence grew and as she rolled her hips, Quinn's head shot back as she bit her lip.

"Rae... W-we need-need to stop." She stuttered.

"Why what's wrong?" Rachel pouted.

"The movie is about to start and I don't want you to miss any of it. Also If you keep going, I'm positive I'm not going to stop and I don't want our first time to be in my car." Quinn said, taking a deep breath.

"Oh, okay then." She nodded, reluctant to get off the girl.

"Wait, before you move I have something for you." Quinn stretched her arm under the seat patting the floor until she found the small box, "Okay, I got you a present."

"What? B-but I didn't get you anything." Rachel pouted.

Quinn rolled her eyes and handed her the gift, watching patiently as the girl removed the lid. Rachel's eyes widened dramatically and sparkled as tears began to form.

"T-this is beautiful." She took the necklace in her hand and passed it to the blonde, "Put it on for me?"

"Sure." Quinn fastened the silver chain and let the silver star shape fall over the girls heart.

"What does it say?" Rachel peered down at the engravings.

"Little Lamb" Quinn smiled, "I have one that says Short Stuff." She pulled out her own.

"Perfect." Rachelspoke quietly, "Beats our old friendship bracelets."

"Rae?" Quinn looked down at her lap.

"Yes?" She raised her eye brow, questioningly.

"Willyoubemygirlfriend?" She rushed out.

"English please? Also slower if you can manage that..."

"I said..." Quinn cleared her throat. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Rachel instantly gave her a 100 mega-watt grin and nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, yes... One hundred times... YES!"

oOo

"Okay, it's getting dark now and we've been driving for an hour, how long is this going to take?" Rachel said looking out of the window admiring the landscape as the sun began to set behind the hills in the far distance, it was beautiful.

"What happened to having patience?" Quinn giggled and although Rachel wanted to yell she couldn't help but join in with the laughter. It wasn't her fault the blonde's laugh was infectious.

"Quiiinniiee, how long?" She whined, sitting up so the other girl could see her pout.

"We're nearly there, stop being so impatient or I'll tell Santana and then you'll never hear the end of it." Quinn warned.

"Fine." Rachel folded her arms with a huff.

"Rae?" Quinn looked over but saw the brunette look away, "Rachel?" She asked more loudly but again Rachel ignored her, "Seriously? The silent treatment?"

"If you insist on not telling me how far away this date is... Then yes." She looked over with a little smile, Quinn knew she was just putting on the act so she played along, turning the car.

After ten minutes Rachel sat up, looking out the front window of the car with a scowl.

"We're at Grampa's field." Rachel grinned when she realised where they were, "you took us the wrong way!"

"No I took us another way because you were being impatient so I decided to make you wait a little longer."

"That's a little childish, don't you think?" Rachel muttered.

"Do you want the next surprise or not?" Quinn cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrow.

"Yes..." The diva nodded, "Sorry."

oOo

"Oh my god, Quinn this is amazing." Rachel said in awe, "This is so perfect..."

She looked up at the tree that was centred in the middle of the hill, lanterns were hanging off nearly every branch. The floor was covered in fairy lights, surrounding the large blanket and pillows that were neatly placed on the floor. The two girls walked over, hand in hand.

"Not as amazing as you." Quinn said, not caring how cheesy it sounded.

"I can't believe you did all of this." Rachel spotted the basket and took a peek inside spotting various vegan snacks. "This is too much."

"It's not enough," Quinn said seriously, "I promise, I am going to show you how much I love you for the rest of my life, Rachel Berry."

"You already have, It's not about huge gestures Quinn, you know that, just be here with me." Rachel said softly and knelt down to see Quinn's eyes watering, "What's wrong?"

"I just can't believe this is all happening. I'm so happy." She bit her lip and tugged Rachel's hand and watched her move around so her back was pressing against Quinn's front, the ex-cheerleader wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and rested her chin on the brunette's shoulder.

"Hey, Rae?" Quinn whispered in her ear sending chills running down her spine and creating goosebumps over her arms.

"Yes?" Rachel moved back even further into the blonde's arms.

"Do you like fireworks?"

"I love them, why-" She didn't need an answer, suddenly the sky burst with colour. Rachel gasped and flinched slightly at the shock, then looked up watching as the burning rockets exploded in the night. "How did you do this?"

"I bribed Santana with Breadstix and that seemed to do the trick." She trailed her hand up to rest on the brunette's cheek, turning her around to face her.

Rachel saw her moment and pushed Quinn back gently. The two of them lay back onto the blanket together and watched as the different patterns and colours lit up before them. When the display ended the brunette shifted from on top of Quinn, propping herself up on her right elbow.

Their eyes met as Rachel looked down and in that moment they felt everything else fade away, it was just them, nothing else mattered. Them meeting again was fate, they were destined to be together, forever.

Rachel moved her hand up until it was cupping Quinn's face gently, then she leant down and kissed her. It was slow and passionate, they didn't need anything more.

"This was incredible." The smaller girl said quietly against her lips.

"Absolutely the best." Quinn agreed and smiled up at her, "I don't want to go back home."

"Why not?"

"I don't want this moment to ever end." She replied holding on tighter to her girlfriend.

"Then let's enjoy it whilst it lasts." Rachel said and the two remained on their hill for another hour or so before getting up to leave.

oOo

"Santana's right, you drive slowly." Quinn sighed.

"I drive responsibly and legally!" Rachel slapped the blonde's thigh, "Stop driving over the speed limit and then I'll allow you to take the wheel once in a while."

"Just because you stick to the limit doesn't mean you're a good driver." Quinn snapped back.

"It means if there was an accident we would be safer," Rachel took a deep breath to calm herself, "the rules are there for a reason, Quinn."

"Rae..." The ex-cheerleader sat up slightly.

"Don't start, Fabray!" Rachel was bored now, she didn't like getting whinged at.

"No, seriously Rae look." Quinn pointed out the front window and squinted.

"What are we looki-" She began but the blonde suddenly shot her hand to the side and pulled on the steering wheel and drove them to the side of road, "WHAT THE HELL!" Rachel screamed.

"Rachel, stop the car!" She yelled twisting round in her seat to look out the window, immediately opening the door the second it came to a halt.

"Quinn Fabray what do you think you're doing!" Rachel couldn't breathe, she opened her side of the car and fell out gasping for breath.

"Rae, calm down." The other girl shouted from a few metres away.

"I can't breathe, oh my god I can't breathe." She wrapped her arms around her waist, her girlfriend coming back into view.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" She asked, seeing the diva bent over and panting for any air for her lungs.

"You nearly killed us-" She said quickly and high pitched, "is it possible to just get asthma? I think I have asthma!"

"You're just freaking out, just relax and take a deep breath, baby." Quinn rubbed her back and waited until she had managed to breathe properly before talking again, "I found something..."

"Oh you found something?" Rachel stomped her foot and tried to look behind the blonde to see what she was hiding behind her back with one arm, "well tell me, what could be so important that you would endanger our lives-" Rachel gasped as Quinn moved her arm around, "oh, he's so cute!"

Rachel dashed forwards and took the tiny kitten from her girlfriend, cuddling him to her chest.

"Glad I stopped then?" Quinn beamed seeing Rachel's face.

"Oh my hero, you saved the poor thing." She quickly stood on her tip toes and kissed her cheek, "he's shivering... Can I keep him? Please let me keep him!"

"I don't see why not, he's alone out here so I guess we can take him home." Quinn shrugged looking around, there were no houses or roads that would lead off to them, it would probably be safer to take him.

"Yay!" Rachel jumped up and got back in the car, "Hurry up, we need to get this little guy... or girl home."

oOo

"Quinn stop the car..." Rachel said slowly.

"Why what is it?" Quinn looked over at her, "What's wrong?"

"There's a car in my drive." She replied, "it's my Dad's."

"What? You said they weren't home until tomorrow." Quinn began to get nervous, "Holy crap, Santana and Brittany will be in there!"

"I thought San went to take Britt home?" Rachel asked. This could not be happening, no way were the two of them in there alone, unsupervised with her parents.

"No, that was just to get them out of the house." Quinn explained and pulled over the car, "What if they don't let us stay."

"They will, I promise." She said as they got out of the car and headed to the door, "Just be yourself and they'll love you just like they did when we were little."

Quinn nodded and unlocked the door, they entered and made their way into the kitchen where Santana was sat with a grinning Brittany on her lap and the two Berry men chuckling along with them.

"Rachie!" Brittany yelled and the second her eyes latched onto the small kitten in her arms, she was stood up and bounding towards them, "...Who's this? He's like a little tiger... Can I name him? Please, can I name him?"

The brunette giggled at the blonde as she rushed out her words excited at the new member of the family, "Sure Britt."

Santana stood by her girlfriend's side looking lovingly at her, "What you gonna name him?"

"Santana Junior." She looked up into her girlfriend's eyes.

"No Britt, pick another." The Latina shook her head ferociously and the room filled with laughter.

"Snix?"

"Veto... Stop naming him after me and come up with something better." She looked around for help to try and change the dancer's train of thought but everyone rejected her plea until she came upon Rachel.

"Yeah, something more unique like Goose." She said smiling widely.

"Fine..." Brittany hummed trying to think, "Ducky!"

"What?" Santana asked_._

"His name is Ducky!" She grinned and kissed the top of his head, "Can we take him to our room?"

"Sure Britt-Britt." She nodded, unsure of what to say. "We have to be careful though we don't want the dog to eat him."

"He won't they're going to be best friends." Brittany ran up the stairs, followed by Santana.

Rachel looked at her father's, "You're back early."

"Is that anyway to greet your father's?" Hiram looked at her slightly hurt.

"Sorry, i just wasn't expecting you and i wanted to talk to you about everything first, for example everyone whose staying here." She sighed, hoping that her father's would be okay with it.

"It's okay, you have some brilliant new friends Rachel and they managed to explain everything to us." Leroy smiled then turned to Quinn, "And I see you have one more friend to introduce... Who is this?"

"Dad, Daddy... You both Remember Quinn." She grabbed her hand and pulled her into the room.

"It's nice to see you both again." The blonde said.

"Quinn... As in Quinn Fabray?" Hiram asked, "The little girl who promised her heart to my daughter so long ago?"

"Yes sir." She nodded and pulled her lip between her teeth.

"Oh it's fate!" He stood up and surrounded his arms around her, "They've been reunited Leroy!"

"I can see that, but honey what happened?" The other man walked closer, "I don't mean to push but why are you living here?"

"Oh... I can leave its just-" Quinn's heart dropped.

"No!" Hiram and Leroy both yelled.

"I think what Leroy is trying to ask is what's going on with you? What did you do to get kicked out sweetheart?" Hiram smiled warmly.

"I-I'm pregnant..." She looked down, kicking her feet on the floor.

"Lee, call the Doctor's and set up a meeting." Hiram spoke to his husband, "Then we'll run to the shops and get you all the vitamins you need, are there any cravings you're having?"

"Um..." She didn't want to say anything, they'd already done so much.

"Bacon and skittles." Rachel spoke and held her girlfriend's hand.

"Bacon... You're a meat eater Quinn?" Leroy looked at her seriously.

"Y-yes, but i can eat whatever you guys are eating." She replied, slightly scared of the large man.

"Oh it's a mirical!" He clapped his hands together, she flinched back a little, "Finally we can get some propper food in this house, you don't know how much i have been craving a nice steak for."

"Leroy, control yourself." Hiram scolded, "You're getting exited about killing a poor defencless animal."

"A delicious defencless animal." Quinn said under her breath but the three Berry's turned to her in shock, hearing her mutter.

"Oh I like you Quinn, it's good to have you back." Leyoy reached his hand up and the two high fived, making Quinn giggle.

"Anyway, that's enough questions, me and Quinn are going to bed." She reached out and hugged her parents with her free arm, "It's good to have you home."

"Good to be home." They both said together and watched their daughter walk up to her room with the blonde in tow.

"You don't think..." Hiram said slowly, watching as the two girls disappeared into the same bedroom.

"Oh like you haven't been planning for their wedding since the day she first brought the girl home, seriously get up to speed." Leroy grabbed the phone and begun to dial the doctor's, "Our family's not so little any more, huh?"

"No... And we're going to be grandparents!" His husband grinned back.

oOo

Quinn came out from the bathroom, careful not to let too much light into the pitch black bedroom where she was sure her girlfriend was sleeping. She smiled as she closed the door and tiptoed to the bed, praying silently that she wouldn't trip over or stub her toe trying to get there.

"Thank you for today, it was the best date ever." Rachel said sleepily, feeling the bed dip and the covers shift where Quinn was getting into the bed. She felt the blonde curl around her; an arm circled her waist and crawled underneath her tank top, resting softly on her abs. The soft breath on the back of her neck sent shivers down her spine.

"I was so nervous it was going to go wrong, but I've realised now that I've got you it never could." She nestled her face in the crook of the brunette's neck and breathed deeply, "How is it possible that you manage to smell so good?"

"Oh that reminds me, do you have any ideas on what to do about the baby?" Rachel's thoughts turned down that path as she thought about her girlfriends cravings, thus reminding her of an earlier thought that she had forgotten to ask.

"What about the baby?" Quinn lifted her free arm to run her fingers through Rachel's hair and move it from her face.

"Well, are you going to keep it? Or give it up for adoption?" She placed her hand over her girlfriends'.

"What do you think I should do?"

"Quinn, this is your decision. We can leave it for another day." She sunk further into her pillow, "I love you."

"Love you too, Short Stuff." She mumbled back. Her thoughts now taken up by the daydream she had been envisioning for the last few days, knowing that she didn't want it to just be her decision. In a perfect world she would raise the baby. She imagined had it so vividly.

_Quinn was in her cheerios uniform, on the top of the pyramid. She was filled with pure happiness as she looked out into the crowd to see the brunette who was stood waving with a proud smile on her face, in her arms was a tiny blonde who was also waving. She saw the two Berry men clapping their hands __excitedly, her family were cheering her on. _

_She watched Rachel hold onto the little girl's hand as she moved it from side to side whispering in her ear, "That's your Mommy up there."_

_"Ma, higher, lift me higher!" The tiny girl screamed._

_She did and Quinn saw the girl's clothing, she was wearing her big McKinley cheerleader's jacket, it completely drowned the child. Her face was painted with a black line on each cheek._

_"Ma look!" The small hand pointed, "it's aunt Tana and Bwitt."_

_"Yes it is." She nodded. _

_"I'm going to be just like Mommy..." She clapped and then the dream faded away. _

Rachel's quiet snores had awoken her and real life took over. She lifted her hand and found tears cascading down her cheeks, looking over at the sleeping brunette she realised she wanted that dream, she just hoped that it could become reality.

oOo

"Come on Mr and Mrs Fabray get your asses up!" Santana yelled right down Quinn's ear.

"Holy crap!" The blonde screeched, "What are you doing in here?"

"You and Berry are driving me and Britt to early morning cheerios practice, my car's fuckin' died." The Latina started to walk away, "If you're not up and ready in five minutes I'ma come in here with a bucket of water."

"Get out, Santana!" Rachel groaned.

"Hurry up then!" Santana grabbed the covers and yanked them off the drowsy couple, "Lazy bastards!"

"I'm going to kill you!" Quinn shot her a glare and sat up, pulling Rachel with her.

"Try it Tubbers!" Santana smirked as she left the room, finally leaving them in peace.

"What time is it?" Rachel yawned, she normally got up at six so it must be pretty early for her to be tired.

"It's 5.00am." Quinn rolled out of the bed and stumbled over to the closet to find her clothes, "By the way she's serious about the bucket of water... I'd know, she's done it before."

"She's the devil's daughter, I'm sure of it." Rachel got up and followed her girlfriend to get her outfit for the day.

oOo

"See you soon!" Brittany shouted back as she and her girlfriend headed to the track.

"Be back in two hours!" Santana yelled as they drove away.

"If you're lucky, Satan!" Quinn snapped.

"Hormonal bitch!"

"Fuck off!" The blonde drove out of the parking lot.

"So we have some time to ourselves, what do you want to do?" Rachel looked over at Quinn who she was allowing to drive, after she promised to drive responsibly.

"A new coffee place has opened and i thought we could check it out?" The ex-cheerleader asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

The two entered the small building 15 minutes later, ordering their drinks and heading upstairs. They sat at the small table next to the window, holding onto each other's hand.

"It's nice in here..." Rachel looked around, spotting the bookcase and couches on the other side of the room.

"Yeah, this may become our new hang out spot." Quinn agreed, taking a sip of her coffee.

"So, i was thinking about the baby and i wanted to know if you'd thought about it?" Rachel was nervous, she didn't want to make her girlfriend uncomfortable.

"I have thought about it," Quinn nodded an squeezed her hand, "I'd like to keep it and if you'll help me, I want us to raise it together?"

"Seriously?" Rachel felt herself welling up.

"Of course, i want you to be in the baby's life, you're going to be it's other mother." Quinn spoke matter-of-factly.

"I'd love too." The brunette beamed, "We're going to have a baby..."

"Yeah we are." The blonde kissed the back of Rachels hand.

The two stayed for another hour before deciding to go watch the cheerleader's practice, they headed down the stairs and stood at the counter ordering another drink each for the road.

"How much?" Quinn asked, getting out her purse.

"Oh it's free of charge." The woman behind the counter smiled, this didn't go unoticed by Rachel.

"Excuse me, i should inform you that this is _my_ girlfriend, i do not find it very apporpriate that you are flirting with her!" She stomped her foot.

"Hey calm it down," She held her hands up in the surrender position, "It was the manager's wishes, you two don't have to pay..."

The waitress nodded her head to somthing behind them, Quinn's eyes found her mothers. They didn't move, they didn't speak. The younger Fabray just recieved an apologetic smile and then the older woman turned away to speak to someone.

"Let's go." Rachel said and the two headed out to the car, "I can't believe it!"

"She always said she'd love to open a shop," Quinn spoke quietly, "She's moving forwards, Rae."

"How so?" She got into the passenger seat.

"Because my dad refused to let her do it before, she's sticking up for herself." She sighed, "Maybe things are better, she may leave him."

"Don't get your hopes up." Rachel said softly, "Let's just wait and see."

"Yeah..."

oOo

"Do you miss it?" Rachel looked up, her head was leaning on Quinn's shoulder.

"Yes," the blonde replied, looking out at the field and the running cheerleaders, "But I can't exactly go back now any way, not with this."

Rachel watched her point down at her stomach, then the diva looked over at the coach she had yet to run into and chuckled to herself.

"Give me a few minutes." She moved into kiss her but quickly jumped back realising where they were.

"That was close." Quinn said sadly, wanting nothing more than to be able to kiss her girlfriend.

"Yeah..." She nodded as she got up from the bleachers and walked down the steps.

"Where are you going?" The ex-cheerleader shouted, Rachel just tapped her nose and carried on walking.

"Don't worry, she won't get you in trouble." Quinn turned to find Puck dressed in his football jersey.

"What do you want Puckerman?"

"To say sorry, I was a jerk and I was jealous." He sat down, yet not within touching distance of the girl, too scared that she may hit him. "I wanted to tell you, I'm backing off."

"Good because we're dating now and if you ruin it-" She folded her arms.

"I won't, I can't. I've realised that now, just took a punch from Karofsky to realise that." He looked sincerely at her, "Just... Just look after her okay. She deserves everything and more, she's my best friend and I guess if I can't have her then you're the best option... Better than Jesse St. Jackass." He cracked his knuckles as he said the name.

"Who the hell is this Jesse?" She burst out angrily.

"Rachel's kind of boyfriend and trust me, you should be glad you didn't meet him, he was a jerk!" He stood up, "She'll tell you about him eventually, they dated but it wasn't serious... She was always too busy waiting for you."

"That's good I guess." She said, still a little jealous that someone else had dated the girl, "Well... You can leave now."

"I don't think you want me to do that." He sat back down, this time closer to the girl.

"Why not?" She hissed, getting annoyed that the boy wouldn't leave.

"Because Flubber is on his way over and he looks pissed." She looked up and true to his words, she saw Finn stomping over to them.

"So what, are you two dating now? Already jumping into the next bed?" Finn yelled.

"Finn, it's not like that." She said feeling the anger boil within her, he had no right coming up to her and saying this, he'd already said enough.

"Dude, back off." Puck raised his hand, "Nothings going on with me and Quinn, okay."

"You would say that, I bet you're the one who fucking knocked her up!" Finn shouted, "Why are you doing this to me? Everyone's ignoring me because of you!"

"Stop it, Finn!" Quinn begged, "Please, just let it go!"

"NO!" He was on the same level now, he stormed forwards and shoved Puck backwards, "Who's the dad? Come on Quinn you owe me that!"

"Please..." She was crying, she was terrified and not for herself but for the baby.

"Tell me!" He barked, clenching his fists.

"Puck's the dad, okay? Just leave me alone." She looked up at him, feeling so small and weak compared to him.

"WHAT!" He raised his fist.

"FRANKENTEEN, GET YOUR PAWS AWAY FROM MY HEAD CHEERLEADER!" Sue screamed down the megaphone, she glared at the boy so fiercely that he quickly turned around and backed away. "TUBBERS, GET DOWN HERE, WE HAVE A LOT TO DISCUSS!"

"...What just happened?" Puck looked at Quinn who just sat staring; "Quinn, I said what just happe-" He stopped and followed her line of sight after seeing that she wasn't listening. Instead she was watching the scene on the running track where all the cheerios had even stopped to watch, "Dude is that..."

"Yes... Rachel Berry is hugging Coach Sue Sylvester." Quinn nodded, jaw wide open wondering what the hell she'd missed.

* * *

><p><strong>Want more Fluff? More smut? Let me now, Review! :) <strong>


	11. Chapter Ten: Rivalry

**A/N: Hello everyone, hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm bringing in one of my favourite characters! Some good ideas for the following chapters, but if you ahev any ideas or things you want, feel free to contact me!**

**Have a read of my other fanfiction 'A Forbidden Temptation' it's now up and working! **

**Thank you to darkandtwisty22 for beta reading this :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Ten – Rivalry<span>

_You can do this, it's fine, she's not going to kill you. Not in the middle of cheerios practice, it'd be more thought out._ Quinn tried to reassure herself as she took the last step off the bleachers. Although she could see the smile on Rachel's face she was still a little worried about the fact she had been hugging the notoriously evil cheerleading coach. She was certain she had never seen the woman smile so widely and especially not at another human being. She took a deep breath and stopped herself when she was just out of hitting range of her old coach.

"So Prego." Sue gave her a once over, "You clearly won't be able to fit in the uniform for much longer so as long as you wear the jacket then that should be okay."

"Wait, I don't understand." Quinn looked at Rachel, "What's going on?"

"You're back on the team, Q." Sue put her hand on the brunette's shoulder, "You should have told me you were dating Rae, you would have never left the team."

"You know Rachel?"

"Know her, I helped raise her!" Sue chuckled, but Quinn just frowned becoming even more confused.

"She's my godmother." Rachel informed her.

"How come I never met her then?" Quinn's head was all over the place, everything was just getting weirder by the second.

"Because I would normally only see her when my old glee club would perform at the home that Sue's sister lives, we used to visit once a week." She shrugged, "Anyway, more importantly, you're back on the team."

"If you haven't noticed, I'm pregnant; I can't exactly be doing any flips for a while." Quinn replied, pointing down at the small bump her stomach was making.

"That's why you're going to be coaching from the side lines with me until you've had the little thing." Sue said with a smile, which managed to freak Quinn out even more.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" The blonde asked.

"Be thankful that I am, Q." Sue said her final words and walked closer to the track, "KEEP IT MOVING LADIES OR YOU'LL BE RUNNING SUICIDES FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!"

"Aren't you happy?" Rachel looked at her sadly.

"No, no I'm really happy." Quinn shook her head and pulled the girl into a hug, "Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"You deserve it." Rachel relaxed into the hug and kissed her softly on the neck before pulling away, "We should head to glee, apparently Mr Schue has something important to tell us."

oOo

"I'm going to petition for a new teacher if Mr Schue continues to be late every day." Rachel groaned, "I swear it's like he does it for fun."

The couple had been in the choir room for just over fifteen minutes and everyone else had arrived in their own groups soon after them, the only ones that were late were Santana and Brittany who Quinn had heard talking (moaning) in the janitor's closet on her walk to the classroom. Even Finn had shown his face. Sure, the boy was sat at the back of the room with his head down, but who would blame him? Everyone in the room had been ignoring him.

"Morning bitches." Santana entered the room with a suspicious looking Brittany behind her.

"What're you hiding, Brittany?" Rachel asked, spotting the way she was clinging on to the rucksack and peeking inside.

"Nothing, there's nothing in my bag." The dancer shook her head and looked up at the ceiling, only making herself look more guilty.

"Britt, what's in there?" Quinn smiled, trying to hold back her laughter at how badly she was at hiding whatever secret she was keeping in the bag.

"There's nothing-" She was cut off by the sound of scratching from inside the bag.

"Oh, Brittany!" Rachel was on her feet, hands on hips. "Please tell me you didn't!"

"Didn't what?" She asked leaning into Santana, who wrapped her arms around her protectively.

"Back off Berry, my girl ain't hiding shit!" She yelled, but Rachel refused.

"Yeah, except for the fact that she's smuggled Ducky into the school." She pointed at the bag and Santana leaned back. "Go ahead, I bet he's in there." Quinn looked around to see amused smiles from all the other members of the glee club, but the best reaction was Puck's who was sat on the edge of his seat eager for the surprise.

"Britt-Britt, did you bring Ducky to school?" Santana looked at her seriously but her expression was calm.

"Oh my god, Santana just said 'Ducky' this is the best day ever!" Kurt giggled.

"Britt?" The Latina ignored the boy, although she did make a note to get him back for that comment later.

"I didn't want to leave him at home." She said reaching into the bag and pulling out the kitten with a guilty expression, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Santana kissed her cheek, "Just don't forget him if you put him down."

The moment everyone's eyes fell on the small animal everyone was up and off their seats surrounding Brittany. Puck was the first to be allowed to hold him, surprising everyone with his love for the small creature and the small smile on his face as he held it in his arms. He looked up to see Quinn and Rachel both watching, he nodded and gave them a knowing look, he could tell that they were testing him on his ability to care for something other than himself. After while he handed the kitten to Mercedes and Kurt who cooed over him for a few minutes and then it was Tina and Mike's turn, the pair of them gave him a quick cuddle before it was Artie's turn. He stroked him and patted his head gently before he finally got passed back to Brittany.

"Well, aren't you popular." Santana beamed at the tiny kitten's face, seeing the way her girlfriend's face lit up when she was back in possession of him.

"Yeah he is-" Brittany grinned but the door opened and cut her off.

"Hey everyone, sorry I'm late but I have big news to make up for it!" He clapped his hands together and grabbed his marker pen, writing on the board in big letters 'sing off'.

"Why do I get the feeling we're not singing against each other?" Rachel looked at him and his over excited smile.

"That's because we're not, we're having a bit of friendly competition... Vocal Adrenaline are going to be here tomorrow!" He grinned.

Rachel froze, suddenly feeling nauseas.

"W-why them?" She stuttered, "I-I don't think we're ready."

"No I think you're wrong." Finn stood up from the back of the room, "As the captain of glee, I think we should stick together and win this thing!"

"This isn't about winning!" Rachel screeched bringing all eyes back to her, she looked around feeling light headed and nervous, "I-I have to go, I need some fresh air."

"Rae? Need me to come with you?" Quinn asked, already packing her bag.

"No, you stay here and catch me up at lunch, I just need a moment." She waved her off and ran out of the room. She didn't stop running until she was faced with her car, she got inside and drove, she needed to hide, somewhere to breathe and not have to worry about bumping into anyone.

_Grampa's field is too far away. Dad is at home. The only place I can go is... Rhode Island, Quinn's Mom's coffee shop!_

The second she was inside she let out a breath of relief, walking up to the counter and ordering her drink. She decided to go upstairs as it was quieter and would be less busy, although what she didn't expect was to bump into Karofsky.

She walked up to the table, knowing it would be rude to ignore him.

"Hello Dave, nice to see you today." She said with less enthusiasm than she would normally use.

"Hey, sit down." He kicked the chair in the other side and she did as she was told.

"Everything okay?"

"Um... I don't know whether I can talk about it." He said, looking down at his hot chocolate. "It's really hard to say and I'm not very comfortable with letting people know."

"Well I'm having a bit of a terrible day myself, so maybe we can both share?" She asked, taking a big gulp of her drink.

"Okay, that sounds alright." He nodded, "Can you go first though?"

"Sure... Well as you know Quinn Fabray is pregnant. What you don't know is that the two of us have a complicated history and to sum it up we got split up as children and found our way back to one another and now, we're dating." She took a deep breath and tried to read his thoughts as his eyebrows furrowed.

"So you two are... _Gay?_" He asked, whispering the last word.

"Yes, and it's not a bad work Dave." She replied, "You don't have to whisper."

"Sorry, go on." He urged her to continue her story.

"Well as she's pregnant her hormones are all over the place and unfortunately they're probably going to affect her feelings towards what is going to take place tomorrow." She sighed, "My old school is coming here to perform and I really don't want her to get mad about it."

"Why would she get mad?"

"Because Vocal Adrenaline are our biggest competition. Last year I lead them to win nationals and this year I'm singing against them. There's a good chance that everyone could think I'm a spy, or worse, Quinn could get jealous of my ex." She groaned, "We're still friends, I guess. But I just know that he'll try to do something to shock everyone and put us off our game."

"Why would he do that?" Karofsky asked, sounding shockingly interested.

"Because he likes to win. Whether that involves cheating or not, that doesn't matter to him." She shrugged, "I just know we aren't ready to beat them yet and it's really getting to me."

"What do you need to help you to win?"

"More members. Better singers. Better dancers." She listed.

"Well, I was just talking to this new kid Sam earlier and he said he wanted to join when he started next week and maybe if the glee club could put our past behind them I could join too?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Really? You'd do that?" She bounced a little in her seat.

"Yeah and can't Kurt's boyfriend transfer or something? You guys seemed pretty close, maybe you could persuade him." He pointed out. She hadn't thought about Blaine and now he had Kurt; there was a good chance he would agree.

"This is an amazing plan, thank you!" Rachel bit her lip and thought hard. "We just need better dance routines now; I mean Mr Schue is terrible."

"Chang and Brittany are amazing..." Karofsky remembered, "You should ask them to put the routines together."

"You, David Karofsky, are brilliant." She high fived him, "Now, tell me your problems."

"Um..." He looked down, his happy mood shifting.

"Dave, I promise, nothing you say will make me think any different of you." She said honestly.

"I'm... Gay." His bottom lip quivering as he felt a tear fall.

"Is that it?"

"What do you mean is that it? I can never come out, my dad would disown me!" He cried.

"...I can't believe I'm going to say this and I'm pretty sure that when I get home today I'm going to need to paint my house like a rainbow or something, but, why don't you move in with us?" She folded her arms on the table, "It's one big gay house anyway and we have the space, it'd be nice to have a man in the house when my dads are away."

"Are you serious?" He put his cup back on the table and looked into her eyes.

"Yes, come for dinner tonight and when you go home tonight pack your bags, you can more in straight away." She smiled, becoming excited at the thought.

"T-thank you." He got up pushing his chair back and forced the tiny girl into a hug which she happily reciprocated.

"It's no problem..." She patted his back.

oOo

"What's up with Berry, Q?" Santana asked. She was sat across the table from the blonde with Brittany sat by her side. They were waiting for the brunette to arrive since the start of lunch and it was now halfway through with no sign of the girl.

"I don't know she just freaked when we mentioned the competition." Quinn was worried about her girlfriend, she hadn't replied to any of her texts since glee.

"Well the Midget is here now, let's get our answers." The Latina pointed to the other end of the cafeteria where the Diva had just entered with Karofsky.

"Rachel, we're over here!" Brittany waved and lifted Ducky into the air, as if she was in the lion king and showing him to the kingdom. But the girl just gave her a small and very fake smile and followed Karofsky to a spare table, sitting with her back to the three cheerios.

"What the hell!" Santana yelled, "so what, she's just blowing us off without an explanation?"

"She looks sad." Brittany said quietly.

"She looks nervous." Santana added, "Something's up, Q."

oOo

When everyone arrived back at the house, they relaxed on the sofa's in the living room watching the little mermaid (Brittany's day to choose) until the doorbell rang and her father's called for everyone to join them at the dining table. Karofsky entered with a nervous grin and was ushered sit next to Rachel, on her other side was Quinn, Brittany was sat beside Santana and the two Berry men would be at the end of each side of the table but Leroy was in the kitchen cooking the dinner.

"So, to what do we owe the _pleasure,_ Karofsky?" Santana scowled.

"Actually, this is my doing, I have some news." Rachel answered for the boy.

"What is it Sweetheart?" Hiram asked, taking his eyes off his husband.

"Well as you know, we're are all happy and completely in love." She began, "Well Karofsky would like to have that too, but his father will not allow it, he's gay himself and unfortunately if he were to ever come out he would be kicked out of his home."

"What you getting at, Berry?" Santana questioned.

"I have offered him one of the spare rooms-" The Latina suddenly growled, interrupting her.

"My god Berry, you can't just bring back all the gay strays you know!" Santana shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Rachel ignored her and continued, "I know it's a lot to ask Dad with everyone you've taken in but he really can't go anywhere else and it would be good to have a male in the house to protect us girls whilst you are away." Rachel breathed deeply, "Please?"

"Rachel honey, why did you make it such a big deal, of course he can stay." Hiram smiled at the boy.

"Thank you, sir." Karofsky smiled.

"Seriously? After everything he's done." Santana sat back in her chair, looking away.

"It's in the past and he needs somewhere to stay, just like you." Rachel said angrily, "We're supposed to be a family, sticking up for each other!"

"Exactly, I'm protecting my family. As much as you may not like it, you, Q and Britt are the only family I have now." Santana said looking down embarrassed.

"Santana..." Rachel was on the verge of tears, "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Yeah, well I love you guys..." She shrugged, "So... I guess having the hulk over there join in won't hurt, but if you do anything to hurt us, I swear I'll go all Lima Heights Adjacent on you Karofsky!"

"I promise." He smiled. "Best behaviour."

"Okay guys, no need to panic but the kitchen is on fire!" Leroy stumbled into the room with burnt oven mitts, "I think I have it under control but… I'd suggest take out."

"Daddy! This is why we don't let you into the kitchen!" Rachel stomped her foot.

"Well I'm sorry honey but that oven is a bitch to understand." He shook his head and Santana chuckled and stretched her arm to high five him.

"Daddy!" Rachel shouted even louder and moved her hands to Quinn's stomach, "Don't swear in front of the baby!"

The room filled with laughter at Rachel's dramatics, she looked up to Quinn who was smiling at her.

"You're adorable." Quinn kissed her forehead.

"Take out will be here soon, everyone here is vegan right?" Hiram asked with a sly grin.

"You better not have done!" Leroy pointed at his husband.

"No I haven't," He said and turned to Quinn, "You can calm down too dear, I don't want you giving birth early because you thought you weren't getting any meat for dinner."

"I'm not that bad." She huffed, but the way she had been scowling at him earlier would suggest otherwise.

"Anyway it was only a joke, I ordered everyone pizza."

"..." Quinn raised her eyebrow but stayed quiet, everyone watching how long she would last. It wasn't long. "Extra bacon?"

"Of course." He nodded and everyone laughed again.

"Face it Quinnie, you're obsessed with the stuff." Santana smirked.

"Hey, it's cute. Leave her alone." Rachel wrapped her arms around her protectively and hid her face in the crook of her neck, "I think it's cute."

"No you're cute." Quinn pulled her closer and felt the girl move to sit on her lap.

Santana pulled her face, "Gross, save it for the bedroom."

"Shh." Rachel replied, although she was used to the comments by now.

"Oh you did not just shush me!" Santana's jaw locked.

"Shh." Rachel repeated and Quinn bit her girlfriend gently as a sign to stop but also to stop the urge to laugh at her best friend.

"Berry, I don't like being shushed... My dad used to shush me, you're not my dad." Santana all but growled.

"No but we're your family now, San." Brittany chirped in, kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah so that means I get to shush you." Rachel looked up and smirked at the Latina who was giving her a death stare.

"That doesn't mean jack shi-"

"Language." Brittany slapped her knee. "The baby."

"That doesn't mean _anything._.." She corrected herself and received a smile from the dancer, "Just because you're my family doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!"

"You love me, that's why you can't kick my ass." Rachel smiled.

"...Shut up." Santana folded her arms, giving up.

oOo

After dinner everyone sat down for a not so friendly game of monopoly, Rachel got too competitive, Santana was caught cheating and Goose managed to escape from the kitchen as Quinn got herself and drink and bounces around the room knowing the board to the floor. So in the end they gave up and everyone ended up heading to bed.

"It's Brittany's birthday on , do you want to go halves on something with me?" Quinn asked as they got under the covers.

"This Saturday?" Rachel pulled the covers over them and cuddled into the Quinn's side, resting her head on the blonde's chest.

"Yeah, I was thinking a jumper with a duck on or something."

"Is that it?" The diva frowned, "She deserves more than that. I have an idea; I think she'll like it."

"Sure..." Quinn nodded half asleep.

"We should throw her a party or something, I don't know, something crazy I know she'd love that!" She said, mentally jotting down ideas.

"Mhmm..."

"Little Lamb, I have to tell you something. The reason I was ignoring you all day is because I used to be the Co-Captain of Vocal Adrenaline..." She pulled her head up to see the reaction on the girl's face but found her eyes closed, "And... You're asleep, great."

oOo

The next morning went uneventfully for Rachel she stopped avoiding her friends and tried to push glee from her mind. It wasn't until she was sat in last period when she began to panic, counting down the minutes until the bell rung and she headed to meet everyone. She was dreading it, she knows that old High School will do something, the only question was what. So when they all sat down in the auditorium she began to look around nervously.

"Berry, why are you shaking?" Santana looked to her side.

"I'm not." Rachel snapped.

The Latina wanted to say something but instead she watched as the diva raised her feet up onto the chair, hiding herself behind her knees. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, a light flashed on the stage. Out walked a male teenager with a huge show smile that looked quite painful, Santana saw Rachel fall further back into the chair.

"Is that Mr Schuester's son?" Brittany asked quietly.

"No Britt, he doesn't have kids, although I do see the resemblance, right Rae?" Quinn giggled, turning to her girlfriend who wasn't listening to a word they were saying; instead her eyes were focused on the boy on the stage.

"Hello, we are Vocal Adrenaline." He said, his eyes wondering around the students in front of him until they found Rachel's and his smile grew even bigger. He winked and pointed to the musicians. Quinn saw the wink and she heard Rachel's loud sigh, "Feel free to join in."

The guitars started and the girls began dancing. Rachel watched, suddenly missing her old school and the fantastic performances.

_Living easy, livin' free_

_Season ticket, on a one, way ride_

The teen's voice brought a smile to her face, she'd missed him so much. He twirled a dancer but his eyes were on hers.

_Asking nothing, leave me be_

_Taking everything in my stride_

The boy grinned and pointed at her, she knew what that meant. She remembered that look. The others danced on the stage around him but as they spotted the girl they all suddenly moved forwards and she knew they were up to something.

_Don't need reason, don't need rhyme_

_Ain't nothing I would rather do_

_Going down, party time_

_My friends are gonna be there too_

He made his way over, singing right in front of Rachel. Quinn was so close to hitting the boy but her mouth dropped in shock when he held out his hand and her girlfriend took it. Everyone in the glee club was now focused on them as she allowed him to pull her back up to the stage.

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_Highway to hell_

He sung directly to her, spinning her around like it was a routine they had practised all their lives, perfecting it.

_Highway to hell_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

It got worse for the New Directions then, as they watched Rachel sung back. Mr Schue wanted to intervene but was too surprised that he couldn't move from his seat.

_No stop signs, speedin' limit_

_Nobody's gonna slow me down_

The boy pulled her into his arms, lifting her into the air as the others danced around her. She felt so guilty but yet so alive. This was her show choir, where she had belonged before she moved to McKinley,where her heart had belonged before. She was dancing with her old friends, not the new ones she'd been forced to make.

_Like a wheel, gonna spin it_

_Nobody's gonna mess me 'round_

Rachel's voice was heard again and this was when everyone knew that this wasn't some strange bring someone to dance with them thing. Rachel had sung with them before, there were no mistakes in the routine as she moved around the stage with the other girls, the fire burning around them. Her smile was just as big as Jesse's and Quinn could see how happy she was.

_Hey Satan! Paid my dues_

Rachel had pointed at the Latina, twisting her body around, even Santana had to admit, the girl was looking hot!

_Playin' in a rockin' band_

Rachel put all her energy into the dance. Sure the gleeks at McKinley had seen her prancing around with their songs, but never like this. She allowed Jesse to pick her up and basically throw her across the stage and yet she landed like it was a little hop. She was in time with the others who looked just as excited to have the girl with them.

_Hey mama! Look at me_

_I'm on my way to the promise land_

The diva looked out at the New Directions, knowing that they must be so confused and absolutely petrified. The Vocal Adrenaline performance was one of the best she'd ever been a part of and she was proud, yet she missed it and felt left out, which is why she was probably singing her heart out right now hoping they understood what they were missing.

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_Highway to hell_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_Highway to hell_

The boy had turned to Rachel and together they sang. He moved so his front was pressing gently to her back as she moved into a crouching position just like the other girls on the stage, her eyes focused on Quinn's and the blonde didn't miss the seductive wink her girlfriend sent to her, luckily everyone else did.

_Don't stop me!_

The male lead screamed and grabbed Rachel's arms pulling her back up as she jumped he caught her around the waist and twirled them around.

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_I'm on the highway_

_I'm on the (highway to hell)_

The rest of the singers joined in as back up now as Rachel and the mysterious boy sang and danced together. They were the perfect couple, their moves were made for them and every single one of the McKinley high members knew that Rachel had sung with them before, each a little hurt that she'd never put her heart and soul into a performance like this one.

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_I'm on the highway_

_I'm on the (highway to hell)_

Rachel ran to one side of the stage the girls following her as she sung the lyrics loudly, they all twisted around as they leapt into the air, the boys at the other end of the stage singing back up. Then the girls skipped backwards and into the middle the boys meeting them half way to spin each other around.

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_I'm on the highway_

_I'm on the (highway to hell)_

The boys now ran to the other side and the girls sung the back-up but you could hear Rachel's the loudest, the most passionate.

_I'm on the highway to hell (highway to hell)_

_I'm on the highway to hell (highway to hell)_

_I'm on the highway to hell (highway to hell)_

Everyone met back in the centre of the stage walking forwards. Rachel and the boy sung the three lines together and when they ended, each of the dancers that surrounded them dropped their heads. Together Rachel and the lead sang the final lyrics and they dropped their own heads as fire exploded beside them.

_Yeah I'm going down anyway_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

The room was silent, nobody knew what to say so the lead male turned to Rachel.

"Hello stranger." He beamed and everyone knew exactly where Rachel learnt to smile so brightly.

"Hello Jesse." She giggled, she was out of breath but still flung her arms around his neck as they hugged each other. It was obvious neither one wanted to let go, but when Mr Schue cleared his throat Rachel released the boy and turned back to her new friends, not before smiling around at the other members of Vocal Adrenaline.

Quinn was just sat there watching with a sad expression that hurt Rachel to see, she just knew she was going to have to make it up to her for this.

"Rachel, what the hell was that? You can't just get up and join our competition in a sing off, you've just shown them your talent! This was seriously unprofess-" The teacher was cut off.

"Actually _my_ little diva can sing with us whenever she wants, in fact we were actually hoping to come here today and woo her into coming home to Carmel, I mean that's where her real friends are." Jesse snarled and swung his arm around her shoulder, "Didn't you know Rachel was our co-captain before she was forced to move her to this, run down piece of crap? She led us to victory with help from myself and I know Rachel, she deserves better, she needs better to get into NYADA!" He stomped his foot in true Berry fashion, "We miss you Rach, we even have a surprise, our new coach."

"What about them?" Rachel asked, her eyes now trained at the floor. She couldn't look up, she daren't. She could feel Santana's angry stare and Brittany's puzzled face and she realised the mistake she had made.

She knew she wouldn't leave McKinley, not without Quinn and probably Santana and Brittany now. They were her friends, everyone in glee club was but she also loved Vocal Adrenaline and in a way she even loved Jessie, not in the way that she did Quinn but he was one of her closest friends.

"Turn around..." He nodded his head behind her and when she followed his gaze her eyes fell on the woman.

"Hello Rachel..." She smiled warmly, her hands clasped together nervously.

"..._Mom._" Rachel said slowly, feeling her heart ache.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Let me know what you think :)<strong>


	12. Chapter Eleven: Family

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chapter, i hope you like it although its a bit of a filler. **

****Let me know if you have any ideas and ill try and put them in. ****

**Thank you to darkandtwisty22 my awesome beta! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eleven – Family<span>

_Deep breaths, just take deep breaths and this will all be okay Rachel. No it won't, who the hell are you kidding here? You have your old school here trying to win you back, your new school is sat watching extremely pissed off and your mother... Your fucking mother is here!_

Rachel gritted her teeth, folded her arms and spun on her feet. She stormed off back up to the doors of the auditorium, leaving the rest of the students all wondering about what was going to happen next. In the end it was Santana that stood up for the McKinley group, her eyes on Jesse's ignoring everyone else in the room. She wanted to make an impression; she wanted him to remember whatever it was that she planned to tell him. Quinn leaned backwards in her chair, she hated when her friend got like this but it was pointless to try and stop her, only Brittany could do that.

"Okay look, you have no right coming here and trying to win _our_ Berry back." She shouted. Brittany stood up by her girlfriend's side and slid her hand down her arm until they were holding hands.

"She was our friend first, we're her family." He glared at the Latina.

"Wrong. Me, Britt-Britt, Tubbers and the Incredible Hulk back at home are her family." She replied, cockily.

"For now, but she'll be mine again when she realises what a bunch of freaks she's hanging out with, me and Rachel are meant to be together." He raised his voice and stepped forwards, "I will make her mine!"

"¡Hijo de puta!" Santana lunged forwards ready to jump over the last few stairs, luckily Puck had caught onto her and was now holding her back, "Stay away from her, she's not yours!"

Quinn was so thankful to have a friend like Santana.

"What are you going to do? You're losers!" Jesse chuckled and the rest of his club laughed with him.

"You're right." The cheerleader said, calming down a little. "We're a big bunch of misfits, but we're a family and we stick together. If you mess that up, I'ma go all Lima Heights on your ass!"

"Exactly, she's a star, unlike the rest of you talentless idiots!" Jesse growled.

"Oh heeell to the no!" Mercedes was up now, next to the cheerleader "I got your back, Satan, nobody tells me I have no talent."

"Hey, hey guys!" Mr Schue shouted, "No more fighting, we can prove our talents when we perform tomorrow."

"Whatever, I'm still going to kick his ass if he goes anywhere near the Munchkin."

oOo

"Dad? Daddy? Girls?" Rachel stepped into her house and for the first time since everyone moved in she was alone. Goose jumped up into her, she was not expecting the force of his pounce and he ended up head butting her right in the eye. She yelped and pushed him away gently, she wished Brittany was here, she would always calm him down with just her presence.

She felt the sting just under her eyebrow and went into the bathroom to inspect it. Once inside she saw the small cut, it wasn't bleeding too badly which was good because she hated the sight of blood. She cleaned it up and rooted in the cupboard for a small band-aid. When she found one she felt the tears well up in her eyes as she saw the image of the duck, it was Brittany's.

"I have to fix this." Rachel said to herself and returned to the living room, clicking the voicemail button.

_"Hey sweetheart, it's your dad, we've been called out of town for a little while."_ She groaned. Perfect; she was home alone tonight, Dave was staying at Sam's for a movie night. _"We'll call you tomorrow when we have more information on when we'll be back, be safe, no drinking or boys-"_ She heard a rattle of the phone and her daddy's voice took over, "T_hat only goes for you David, the rest of you girls... Please just be safe and... Well... I guess you have been dating for a while..."_ She cringed, _"Just be careful, miss you and be back soon."_

She went upstairs and sat by her desk, pulling out a pad of paper and jotting down ideas to make it up to everyone.

oOo

_We're family, just talk to her. She's not going to hurt you... Hopefully. _Rachel walked through the corridors at a quick pace hoping not to miss her moment, but when she saw the girl she found herself slowing down until she was frozen in place, too afraid that she was going to get beaten up by one of her best friends. She waited and waited watching Santana at her locker, unable to find the nerve to talk to her but she knew this could be the only chance she had to make this right.

"Keep staring, that's _not_ creepy what so ever." Santana said, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she looked over her shoulder.

"Santana," she moved closer.

"Berry-Backstabber." The Latina remarked, "What do you want? I'm really not in the mood to talk to you after yesterday.

"Where were you three last night? I was so worried; you ignored all my texts and calls." She folded her arms and looked down.

"Oh and I wonder why. Oh no, it's because you lied to us Manhands!" Santana threw her book in her locker.

"Please, don't do this." She begged, "I need you, all of you. I have an idea of how to make it up to everyone but I need your help."

"I don't know, you really pissed me off yesterday..." The cheerleader replied sadly and then noticed the duck plaster over her eyebrow. "What the hell is that?"

"What?"

"Your eye, what happened? Did someone hit you? I'll kill them!" Santana yelled.

"Hey, I'm fine, Goose jumped up at me too hard." She said and calmly.

"Oh, okay well... What's going on with Vocal Adrenaline?" The cheerleader scowled.

"San, you know I'm not leaving right? No matter what." Rachel looked up and caught the tears forming in Santana's eyes, "Are you crying?"

"No!" She sniffed, "...You're really not going anywhere?"

"Without my three best friends? No chance. How could I survive without you guys?" She smiled warmly, "Please give me a chance?"

"Fine, but you better promise to never scare me like that again Berry, we're family and family sticks together." She said pulling the smaller girl into a hug.

"Santana, are you drunk? You're really emotional right now, more than me and I'm the one who messed up." Rachel squeezed her.

"I'm not drunk, I just realised last night how much I missed home." She said pulling back.

"Why? What happened last night?"

"We ended up staying at Britt's after we begged her parents to let us stay the night. They refused to let any of us sleep in the same room and you know I like to gets my cuddles on with my Britt-Britt." She sighed, "Okay, enough, what's the plan?"

"Well, firstly, I need you to get Brittany on board with this." Rachel saw Santana bite her lip.

"That's going to be hard, Rae." Santana picked up her bag and put it over her shoulder, "She's really upset."

"I have that covered, actually." She grinned, "just get her to meet you at her locker at the end of next lesson, you both have a free then right?"

"Yeah..." She nodded, "Okay then, I'll see you later."

Santana turned to shut her locker when Rachel's hand held her back.

"Mind if I put my books in here? I have to get to my lesson and my locker is at the other side of the school." Rachel asked with an expression that the Latina couldn't say no to, so she cursed under her breath for being so easily broken by the girl who she had once found irritating and agreed.

"Fine, but don't mess up my shit Berry." And with that she left, walking down the hall. When Rachel was sure her friend had disappeared she shouted for her back up.

"Dave?" She yelled and waited as he appeared from the boy's bathroom with a large box with holes covering it.

"Okay, I'm here, will this work?" He asked taking out the animal and placing it inside the locker.

"Yeah there's three large slots at the top of the locker, it can breathe." Rachel examined it before shutting the locker door.

"We've already missed half of the lesson, you know?"

"What? But I was just talking to Santana." She gasped.

"Yeah, she's never on time to lessons. The car drive back from the farm must have taken us longer than we thought and then we were setting up the fencing in the garden, we must have lost track of time." He explained his theory, "Want to ditch?"

"No, I do not _want_ to ditch but it's probably better than walking into a lesson half way through without a reasonable excuse." She hit him on his shoulder, thinking over everything she had planned for the day, "We can go do Quinn's part of the plan."

oOo

Santana was walking down the corridor with her pinky linked with her girlfriend's; they turned the corner and saw Rachel stood with Karofsky on the opposite side to the Latina's locker. She instantly knew the diva was up to something, so she played along, obviously not wanting to spoil any surprise. As they reached the locker she heard Rachel's fake cough, she figured it was a signal for Brittany to open it instead as when she lifted her hand again her small cough turned into her stamping her foot and kicking her foot against the metal doors on the other side of the hall.

"Britt-Britt, will you open my locker for me?" Santana was about to explain why when her girlfriend nodded and went to unlock it without needing a reason, she found herself smiling.

The blonde let out a huge squeal of excitement when she saw the animal.

"San!" She grabbed her arm and tugged her close, "There's a duck in your locker!"

"Oh, really? You don't say." Santana looked back to Rachel who was now making her way over with a box to fit the duck inside.

"Hello Brittany, Santana." She beamed, "I see you got Santana's early birthday present, I helped her get it you know."

The Latina was thankful that she wasn't given all the credit otherwise she would have felt a little guilty, but seeing the look of pure delight spread across her girlfriends face made all previous irritation for the diva wash away.

"Okay, okay, what do you want from me Rachel?" She smiled, ready to do nearly anything now.

"Well, I have a plan to get Vocal Adrenaline back." She handed her an envelope, "The instructions are in there, but be careful, you don't have much time to prepare. Brittany the cheerios are in the auditorium right now waiting for you. Once you're done with them, you will head over to the choir room where you will prepare together. Then you will need to arrange an emergency meeting with the Glee club, you can do this over lunch and then teach them through the dance and song."

"Rant much?" Santana sighed, "I'm probably going to regret asking this but how did you get the cheerios on board?"

"Well Coach Sylvester is my god mother and with a little persuasion I was able to convince her to let them help. So now it's just up to you to bring the gleeks." She breathed deeply, "Oh and please let Quinn know to go to her locker at lunch."

"Right, okay." She nodded, "I think I get it, now get your Jewish ass out of here, we needs to get practising."

oOo

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Quinn asked as Santana and Brittany each held one of her hands and pulled her to her locker, "Seriously? Why is it so important? I can go at the end of the day."

"No you really can't!" Santana replied. She wondered whether there was going to be another farm animal hidden away in there, although it was a nice gesture the thing had crapped all over her homework and her teacher wasn't very happy with the excuse.

"Tell me what's going on!" Quinn was pushed forwards and found herself in front of the locker. She sighed when she saw the serious expression on Santana's face and just decided against fighting with her and opened the door, the second it swung open a wave of tiny circular sweets hit her. Luckily Karofsky was behind her and caught her before she tripped over. "What the hell?"

Once most of the sweets had fallen out she saw the note inside her locker, _'Just in case you had any cravings today – R*' _She smiled and giggled at the fact that Rachel had managed to fill the metal storage place with skittles.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Brittany smiled.

"Yeah it is." Quinn agreed.

"I wonder what the finale is..." Santana said.

"Finale?" The pregnant teenager looked over at her, "What do you mean finale?"

"She's been trying to make it up to everyone, she got Britt-Britt a duck-" She started to list the items but Karofsky spoke.

"Two actually, we left one at home." He smiled.

"We didn't see the other one when we dropped the one from her locker off, but I guess it could have been in that hutch you guys put together..." She answered the question herself, "Anyways, she bought Puckerman a season ticket for a football team, promised Mercedes and Tina a solo, Kurt got a signed picture of Barbra Streisand and Mike and Artie got a new video game each."

"Wow..." Quinn said quietly, "I can't believe she's done all that."

"I know and the best bit's yet to come, let's go meet up with the gleeks and I'll explain," Santana said. She had to admit, she was really excited.

oOo

The new directions were all backstage when Vocal Adrenaline took their seats. Mr Schue, Miss Pillsbury and Sue Sylvester were all there too, but only the cheerios coach actually knew what was going on. Then Rachel appeared, taking the stage. Most of the gleeks were still annoyed with her and since she hadn't come to the practice they were sure she had returned to her old school.

"Hello everyone." Rachel smiled, her eyes falling on Jesse and then her mother. "I have gathered you here today to show everyone what we can do when we join together, I have managed to run around and put together a song to perform, one that will prove to everyone here that we are ready for Nationals this year and we're going to win it." She saw the happy faces of her old friends disappear. "Oh and I've chosen two of the best singers and two of my best friends to lead this, not me, I'm just _swaying_ in the back."

The stage was dark with only a few lights dotted around. Everyone moved onto the stage and spread out, the cheerios at the very back, the New Directions just before them and Santana was stood in the middle with Brittany by her side.

The lights turned flashed on, the spotlight found Brittany as she started the song, walking to the front of the stage.

_Yellow diamonds in the light  
>Now we're standing side by side<br>As your shadow crosses mine  
>What it takes to come alive<br>It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
>But I've gotta let it go<em>

Santana was now next to her girlfriend as they started the chorus off. Brittany and Santana both spun around and in the back the gleeks were following the easy enough dance routine that the Brittany had taught them, the cheerleaders following a slightly harder routine as they twisted around and performed a stunt as two girls on either side of the stage were thrown up in the air.

_We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<em>

Santana turned slightly to sing to Brittany, the blonde leaned forwards and kissed her cheek. Quinn caught Rachel's eye and the two smiled, the last day had been forgotten. The brunette sent her a wink and turned around to be twirled around by Puck.

_Shine a light through an open door  
>Love and life I will divide<br>Turn away cause I need you more  
>Feel the heartbeat in my mind<em>

Rachel's eyes fell on Jesse's as Brittany took her turn to sing to Santana with the rest of the gleeks singing in the background. His jaw was slack and his eyes were wide. She felt proud of her friends for being able to pull this off; it was totally worth it to see that look on his face. Yes, he meant a lot to her, but the New Directions were family now.

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
>(I just can't deny)<br>But I've gotta let it go  
>Ooh<em>

Brittany walked quickly back to join the gleeks in the middle of the stage as the New Directions belted out the chorus. The cheerios twirled around and followed each step Brittany had taught them precisely as she and another cheerleader then ran up from the back of the stage and preformed a back handspring, smirking when they saw the jealous expressions that Vocal Adrenaline had when they landed.

_We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<em>

The cheerios in the back pulled off a few lifts as everyone paired up in front of them. Brittany took hold of the Latina's hands as she sung directly to her, Quinn and Rachel did the same, spinning their partner and lifting them into the air slightly.

_Yellow diamonds in the light  
>(Santana: In the light)<br>And we're standing side by side  
>(Santana: Oh)<br>As your shadow_

Together Santana and Brittany sang, pulling away from each other to dance with the gleeks in the back. Rachel could see Sue Sylvester watching the girls intently with a small smile on her face.

_Crosses mine..._

Santana jumped in the air as she sang loudly, watching as Jesse clenched his fist, he looked like he was on the verge of storm out.

_We found love_

Rachel couldn't stop herself as she grabbed for Quinn's hand, holding it tightly with hers. Every one of the gleeks and cheerios were too in the moment to notice and so continued to dance. It was only Jesse that witnessed and questioned it.

_We found love in a hopeless place  
>(Santana: Ooh)<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>(Santana: In a hopeless place)<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>(Santana: Oooh-ooh)<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>(Santana: Hopeless place)<em>

Brittany spun Santana around, singing her line loudly with a crazy amount of enthusiasm. Mr Schue had never let her sing as much as Rachel had and she was enjoying every moment of it. Everyone joined together now, Santana and Brittany moved back to the middle to follow the routine with the rest of the people on the stage, the cheerios moved forwards and slotted themselves between the gleeks.

_We found love!_

Everyone walked up together, singing to the crowd, the New Directions were bursting with excitement, they'd done it, they'd totally one upped the competition and Rachel was going nowhere.

_We found love in a hopeless place  
>(Santana: Ohoh)<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>(Santana: We found love)<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>(Brittany: Ooh)<br>(Brittany and Santana:We found love)  
>We found love in a hopeless place<em>

Everyone joined together at the very front of the stage, out of breath and tired but each and every one of them were laughing.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed our performance." Rachel said to Jesse, "I'd love to stay and chat but I have a surprise for everyone to show them how much they mean to me, see you at Nationals."

With that she turned away and pulled Quinn along with her who couldn't hide her happiness.

oOo

"What's going on Rae?" Brittany leaned forwards in her seat, "Where are you taking us?"

Rachel has ordered everyone into their cars the second the competition had ended and they'd managed to get rid of Finn. They'd been driving ever since and the brunette had been keeping quiet about where she was taking them, although she knew they'd like it.

"Just wait and see Britt, it's be good." Santana told her.

"Okay." She fell backwards and into her girlfriends embrace in the back of the car.

"Is everyone still following?" Rachel asked Santana.

"Um..." The Latina looked out of the back window and saw the other cars, "Yep."

"Oh good, I don't want anyone getting lost." She smiled.

"Grampa's field." Quinn said slowly, "We're going to the field."

"Yes we are." The diva turned the wheel and drove down the muddy pathway, she'd prepared herself for today and packed boots to wear, she was not falling over.

"Okay!" Brittany shouted, nearly causing Rachel to swurve into a nearby tree.

"Okay what, Britt?" Santana asked.

"I have a name for the ducks!" She smiled, "Thing 1 and Thing 2, like from cat in the hat, i love that film."

The cheerio just chuckled and pulled her closer.

oOo

"Rachel Berry, you have definitely out done yourself." Kurt grinned and pulled Blaine down onto one of the blankets, "This is wonderful!"

She'd used the left over lanterns and fairy lights from her date with Quinn to decorate the tree and floor again, only this time she put more blankets out for the rest of the gleeks to sit on together and watch the stars. They all sat down and chatted with one another until the sun began to set and the stars became visible, Rachel looked over and saw that Santana had fallen asleep on top of Brittany who was stroking her hair and drifting off herself. Tina and Mercedes were giggling together whilst Mike, Puck and Artie discussed the new games they'd been given. Blaine and Kurt were talking quietly with Dave and Sam.

"This is perfect, I can't believe you did all this." Quinn pulled Rachel closer into her body.

"I had a little help." She admitted, "Grampa Gus helped a lot, I just wanted everyone to be here together so I could show them how much we needed to stick together."

"Trust me you did that and more." Quinn played with the diva's fingers.

"But, we're-we're good, right?" Rachel looked down at the blonde whose head was on her chest.

"We're more than good, I love you so much." She moved so she was peering down into her eyes, "I thought there was a chance you were going to leave me and go back to Jesse, you seemed so happy with him on that stage and the thought of losing you... Hurts."

"I am never going to leave you, _never_." Rachel kissed her gently, a kiss that secured the promise.

"Good, because I'm never letting you go." Quinn lay back down and cuddled into her girlfriend, looking forward to their future together.

* * *

><p><strong>Question: To make this a little different, would you guys like Quinn to give birth to twins instead? <strong>

**Translation: Hijo de puta - I think its son of a bitch/bastard. Not sure though, i barely passed Spanish so forgive me if I'm wrong. **

**Reviews for more Faberry? Maybe their first time? :)**


	13. Chapter Twelve: Beach House Day One

**A/N: Hi everyone, forgive me for the long wait as I've been doing my exams and have had a bit of a block on what to write for this story but bare with me I have a fully storyline to come and I'll try to update faster! As for the spelling and grammar for this chapter please forgive me, my beta is busy for a little while and I will re-upload once she's back, I just wanted to let you have something to read. As always thank you for reviewing you wonderful people, please keep telling me your thoughts about the story, it keeps me motivated!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twelve – Beach House Day One<span>

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Quinn held her hand tightly, unwilling to let her go. She'd been woken up that morning by her girlfriend pacing around their room, after breakfast she ordered everyone into the car and to head over to Carmel High before they went to their own school. Rachel had been unable to sleep properly, too annoyed with thinking about her mother, why was she here? Why was she teaching her rivals? She wanted answers.

"Yes, I'm sure, I need to talk to her." Rachel nodded and kissed the hand before prying it away from her girlfriend, "I'll be quick I promise."

"Call us if she becomes a problem, I have no problem with going all Lima Heights Adjacent on her if she messes with you." Santana said protectively.

"Santana you live in Lima Height's not Lima Height's Adjacent." Quinn stated.

Santana pushed Quinn's shoulder lightly, her eyes narrowed. "Shut up, mi Abuela lives there so I know my stuff."

"Look, stop worrying it's just my mom." She smiled and entered the double doors and into the Auditorium leaving the three girls outside to wait. Walking down the steps she'd once preformed on, in the room Jessie first proclaimed his love for her and the school she missed dearly.

"Hey Ace," She turned to see the person behind the voice walking towards her, "Nice you see you, come to beg us to take you back?"

"Talk of the devil." The singer muttered, really not in the mood to put up with him.

"What no big hug like I used to get?"

"Jessie, where's Shelby?" She asked with a harsh tone.

"Rachel I understand that you're annoyed, sure I was a little unfair-"

The diva scoffed, "You think?"

"-But, it's my life, I put my future first and I put _you_ first. You will achieve nothing if you stay at that dump, come back to Carmel, you could have everything." He smiled brightly and she saw the honest care in his eyes, he meant well. Rachel knew Jessie well, he'd been her best friend and boyfriend through middle school and the beginning of high school but what could she do, she was in love with Quinn and getting his hopes up would only hurt him more.

"I can't." She said sadly, "I'm sorry but I just can't."

"Why?"

"My friends, I can't leave them." She drew in a breath, "Santana would kill me if I left her, I need Quinn so much it hurts sometimes and Brittany, well, I just can't live without her innocent and brilliant way of looking at the world."

"So what, you're letting your dreams go for them?" Anger building up from within him, "Where's the Rachel I knew?"

"I'm still here and I'm not letting my dreams go, I care about the girls, I need them with me." She said slowly trying to make him understand.

He spat, "They're not worth it."

"Yes. They. Are." Rachel said sharply, "You have no idea how important they are. I'm not giving them or my dreams up, they're going to be there when I succeed."

"But what about me?" He took her hands and held them tightly, "You used to want me there, I love you, Rachel."

She smiled at the comment, "I love you too Jessie. I'm just not _in _love with you."

"I'm not going to let you ruin your life Rachel, not for them, you don't know what you want. I'm going to make sure you don't mess up your life, whether you like it or not." With that Jessie turned his back on her and stormed off behind the curtain.

oOo

"Mom?" Rachel called out for the woman as she walked into the large music room, surveying her surroundings. She found herself missing the old room she once spent her free time perfecting her vocals. The large picture of the members of Vocal Adrenaline on one of the walls, in the middle was herself and Jessie holding the Trophy that they won at Nationals the year before. She felt guilty for leaving her team but the New Directions were her family and they needed her.

"Rachel, It's good to see you." Shelby was sat facing her on the piano bench.

"I wish I could say the same." She replied coldly.

"I never meant to hurt you," The teacher replied softly, "please understand that."

"You left me, abandoning me to go to New York!" Rachel yelled, stomping her foot.

The older woman uncrossed her legs and stood up, walking until she was in front of her daughter. Bringing her hand up hesitantly to her daughters shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, I know that what I did was wrong but you had your father's I thought you would be okay without me." She admitted.

"I didn't need my dad's, I needed you."

"What happened?" Shelby asked, seeing that the teenager was hiding something from her.

"I needed my mom." She said quietly, "You were always there when I was little, then one day you were just gone. What did I do to stop you from caring about me?"

"Rachel, I have never stopped caring about you." Shelby sighed, "What can I do? Please tell me what I can do."

"You can stay away from me." The smaller brunette folded her arms and began to walk away.

"I won't do that, I'm going to do everything I can to make it up to you." She shouted, wanting nothing more than to walk over to her daughter, wrap her in her arms and apologise for hurting her and to promise she'd never leave again.

"I'll have you know my best friend Santana hides razor blades in her hair, if you don't do as I wish and leave me alone then I will be forced to let her take action." With that Rachel stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Her only thought: _I think I've been hanging out with Santana too much._

oOo

On the journey back from Carmel, Rachel had been a little too quiet for everyone's liking. They begged her to tell them what happened but she answered with a quick shake of the head and changed the subject, informing them that she needed to tell them and the gleeks something. Intrigued as they were, the girls put it to the back of their minds until they'd finished with cheerio's and then together they headed to the choir room.

"Everyone, gather round!" Santana yelled, grabbing Kurt and pushing him into a nearby chair.

"What the hell!" He shrieked, falling into Mercedes side.

"Sit your ass down, Berry has something to say." She said, taking her own seat next to her girlfriend. The diva took her place in the centre of the room, looking around to make sure the plan to get rid of Finn for the first ten minutes had worked.

"Well, I just wanted to give everyone some good news." She paused for dramatic effect and then continued, "I'm throwing Brittany a birthday party!"

"Rach, I love you, but you just got my hopes up and shot them down." Puck ran his fingers through his mohawk with a disappointed expression, "I know what a Berry Birthday party is like and no offence but they're not cool enough for the Puckster."

"Oh, so you don't want to come to my beach house then." She nodded and saw his eyes widen, "It's okay, Noah." She giggled, "You can stay here with Finn whilst the rest of us head out on the beach for the weekend."

"Hell yeah!" Santana clapped, "This is your best idea yet, Berry!"

"Can we bring Goose and Ducky?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, but the actual ducks will have to stay at home." Rachel replied, feeling guilty when the dancer's lips curled downwards. Having gone over the plan before hand, her Grandpa had agreed to visit the ducks daily until they were back to make sure they were looked after and fed.

"Thing 1 and Thing 2 will be okay Britt-Britt." The Latina stoked the blonde's back, trying to make her feel better.

"Yes they will and we'll only be gone for three day's if we leave tonight, also you should really call them by their correct names Santana." The brunette said.

"But Rach, that's what we called them!" Brittany smiled, "We were watching the Cat In The Hat last night and San came up with it."

"Oh..." The diva had no idea what to say back so instead she let her eyes fall upon her own girlfriend and saw her raise her eyebrow amused at the conversation.

"Can we go home now, please?" Santana groaned, "Our new assistant coach is a _bitch_ and has had me running suicides all practice."

"Please refrain from calling my gir-" Rachel stopped herself, realising she nearly outed her relationship to the group, "from calling Quinn a bitch, or you won't get any dinner."

"Oh yeah?" A smirk appeared on Santana's lips, "why do you care so much about Juno?"

Hazel eyes bulged wide at the Latina's chuckle, "S-she's my friend, just like you."

"Drop it Satan, you got less laps than the rest of them." Quinn ground her teeth, seeing the confused expression of the rest of the group from the corner of her eye.

"We can use my uncle's mini bus to get there, that is if I can come again?" Puck interrupted and received a thankful smile from Rachel.

"I guess that sounds like a plan then." The diva nodded, desperate to change the topic, "Everyone go home and pack, we'll collect each of you at six tonight!"

oOo

"I'm so excited!" Rachel giggled, struggling to hold her suitcase, trying to carry it to the back of the bus. Since arriving at home she'd packed and re-packed her suitcase four times, constantly finding something new that she just needed to bring with her and then realising there was no space for it.

"Rachel?" Quinn bit her lip, "You're adorable."

"How so?"

"There are wheels on the case, beautiful." She gave her a flirtatious wink and the brunette blushed deeply.

"I knew that." Rachel muttered, ignoring the comment.

"No you didn't, you're just too proud to admit it." Santana popped her head out of the back window already claiming the back seats, "Need some help?"

"Please." Quinn let the duffel bag on her shoulder drop to the floor.

"You weren't supposed to say yes." The cheerio quickly walked round to them, jumping down the steps at the front of the bus and grabbed Quinn's bag, throwing it into the trunk. When she turned and saw Rachel dragging her case, giving up on trying to keep it in her arms, she rolled her eyes and with smug grin she shoved her friend out of the way and took the bright pink luggage into her arms and easily moved to place it into the bus.

"I'm driving, my uncles orders." Puck spun the keyring around on his finger, leaning into the side of the van.

"No way am I letting you drive, you'll kill us!" Rachel shook her head.

"I'm sorry Jewbabe, but I'm in charge of this bad boy." He chuckled, she would have normally argued with him until he gave up but if she were being honest, she couldn't be bothered and just wanted to be on the road already. "My baby momma can sit up front with me if she wants?"

"Don't call her that!" Rachel growled.

"It's okay, I'm yours." Quinn pulled her close, their foreheads touching lightly.

"Mine?" The diva mumbled against her lips.

"Uh huh." The blonde nodded her head slightly and without warning, she leaned down and into a searing kiss. Rachel's hands clung to the hem of Quinn's shirt, pulling it up to reveal an inch of flawless skin before she pushed her hands up her abs.

Santana cleared her throat when she noticed Puck staring at the scene before them, "Get a room."

"We'll have one soon enough." Quinn looked over her girlfriends shoulder.

"Gross, I don't need those images in my head." The Latina scowled and turned away.

"Why? I thought we agreed that they were hot together." Brittany finally made her appearance.

"Britt!" Santana whined, causing the rest of the group to laugh.

Quinn kissed Rachel's lips one last time before pulling away and walking to the front of the van, clambering to seat herself on the row before the two cheerleaders. Puck turned back and went to try and open the door when the brunette slammed her hand against the metal.

"Watch yourself Puckerman, Quinn's my girlfriend and you're not having her."

"Threesome?"

"NO!" Both Quinn and Rachel yelled, the brunette slapped his chest.

"I'm bored and we needs to be on the road now!" Santana shouted sitting down on the floor of the car, holding Brittany in her arms.

"Fine." The diva agreed, lifting herself up the steps and walked down the aisle and sitting next to Quinn.

"Okay, lets go!" Santana banged her feet against the floor.

"Alright, don't rush me!" Puck shouted, shifting in her seat until he was comfortable, hoping to impress Rachel with his driving skills.

Once he was ready he pressed her foot down on the pedal, steering the car straight for the first stop, Kurt's house where they picked him and Mercedes up. They both entered and took the seats on the opposite side from Quinn and Rachel, taking out the boys iPod and sharing the earphones, they leant back, ready for the drive.

The next stop was Mike's, where Tina was sat on her suitcase waving at Puck until he parked and waited for them to get in and take up their seats together. The second to last stop was Artie's who was chatting with Sam and Karofsky in the front yard as they pulled up, the two boys helped Artie into the bus. Finally they reached Blaine's house, the boy quickly took the seat next to Sam and just before Kurt who was annoyed that nobody had informed him earlier that he was coming or he would have partnered with him for the journey.

"Well, this is everyone." Puck told everyone and received a cheer in reply.

"Get going then, Puck!" Mercedes yelled, "We want to get there before dark."

The rest of the drive went reasonably fast for most of the Gleeks as they had something to talk about, what Quinn and Rachel didn't know was that they were the topic of conversation. After noticing the blonde resting her head on the diva's shoulder and snatching up her hand to draw circles on her palm, Kurt asked Tina and Mercedes' thoughts on the relationship.

"I bet $10 that they're dating." Kurt nodded to himself, certain that he would win.

"I'm in, there ain't no way that Quinn would be dating a girl." Mercedes looked over at them as the two girls spoke in hushed tones, "They're just friends."

"I'm with Kurt on this." Tina peeped through the gap in hers and Mike's seat, "They seem closer than friends.

"Cedes, look at them." He pointed subtly, "They're snuggling!"

"So what, doesn't mean a thing." She shrugged.

"I'll up the bet, $20 says that we catch them out _this _weekend." Artie waved the money in his hand, having over heard the conversation.

"What is wrong with you all, Quinn Fabray is straight." Mercedes laughed in disbelief.

Blaine found himself laughing quietly as everyone took bets. Looking to the boy next to him he saw that Sam was also laughing away, both knowing that Rachel and Quinn believed they'd been good at hiding their relationship so far.

"Okay, bet's are for how long you think it will take for them to get caught or tell us about a relationship, or not in Mercedes case." Tina pulled out a small pad of paper, "I say that they're good at hiding it so another fortnight until they come out."

"I say we have another month before, I think Quinn will be against being out in public for a while." Kurt told his friends, ignoring Artie as he shook his head.

"This weekend." The boy told them all.

"Never." Mercedes sighed, "Puckerman has been all over both Rachel and Quinn, not everyone is gay."

"You'll see..." Kurt took one last look at the couple, "Absolutely gay."

oOo

"Okay, girls get the rooms and the boys are on the futons and couch's." Santana said the second they entered the house.

"Tina, you and me and Kurt?" Mercedes asked, nobody argued with Kurt being added to the sleeping arrangements.

"Yeah!" The girls high fived before taking their luggage into their room.

"Common Britt-Britt." Santana took her hand ad pulled her towards the second room, eager for some alone time.

Artie waited and watched as Rachel followed Quinn into the last room, without so much as a word to each other._ I'm so winning this bet. _He thought, then rolled himself over to the couch where the boys were arguing over the futons.

After everyone had unpacked they all gathered in the living room, after listening to Santana moan about the weather and how It just_ had _to rain on the day thay decide to go to the beach, they all sat around the televistion and voted on a film to watch. Quinn claimed the recliner, and Rachel placed herself on the blonde's lap, resting her head on Quinn's chest. Then they voted to watch all of the Harry Potter films as they were the only DVD's in the beach house other than musicals.

About halfway through the first film Rachel became restless and began squirming in the seat to try and gain her girlfriends attention. The pregnant teenager continued to watch but lifted her hand to run her fingers through the brunette's hair, massaging her scalp. It didn't take long before Rachel wanted more and moved further into Quinn, lifting herself up.

"I'm bored." She husked into the blonde's ear, "Entertain me."

"Watch the film, Rae." Quinn whispered.

"I've seen it." Rachel said, kissing the spot behind the other girls ear.

"Stop it, someone could see." Quinn hissed when the singer found the spot on her neck that made her weak at the knees.

"I don't care." The diva grinned, taking the teenager below her by surprise and moving her thigh between Quinn's legs and pressing hard against her centre. In that moment the blonde stopped caring about the friends that were all surrounding her and her eyes fell shut. "They're all asleep, so stay quiet or you'll wake them up and we'll get caught."

"Ra-e... Rach please." Quinn begged frustratedly, "I need more and we can't do this here."

"Then move, Quinnie." Rachel smirked flirtatiously. "Nobody will hear us if you keep quiet."

The blonde's body betrayed her and her hips jerked upwards, her head rolling backwards in pleasure. The singer started to move her hands down her girlfriends body, stopping for only a second to slip under the girls top. Quinn shivered. Rachel's fingers tickled their way up her skin, a confident smile grew across the brunette's mouth as she dropped her gaze and dipped her head to Quinn's neck.

The pregnant teenager closed her eyes as she felt Rachel's lips descend onto her collar bone and after a few moments moved her lips upwards and sucked softly on her neckline. The blonde groaned quietly, unable to hold it in, she slipped her fingers around Rachel's neck, pulling her in ever so close. Their lips parted and melted together in a soft kiss.

"Okay, you're right, let's go to our room." Rachel whispered and climbed off the taller girl, taking her hand and pulling her away.

Once the bedroom door closed the lap switched on and every single one of the gleeks looked around, all blushing and unsure of what to say.

"Well, I think everyone would agree that I've won the bet." Artie said blankly.

"I'm traumatised, no gay man should have to witness that!" Kurt mumbled, his hands still over his ears.

"That was so hot," Puck said and then sat forwards quickly, "do you think they'll let me join in?"

"Hell no, Quinn is an overprotective bitch," Santana rolled her eyes with a grin, "so you guys all knew then?"

"Everyone but Mercedes." Tina giggled and looked over at the girl who was still gawping.

"_FUCK!" _Everyone stopped when they heard the moan from the other room.

"They're like rabbits, do they ever stop?" Kurt whined, "Who fancy's a trip to the beach?"

"I think we all do." Karofsky laughed.

oOo

Quinn found herself overwhelmed as she entered the room, Rachel wasted no time and wrapped her hand around the back of her girlfriends neck, and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Her eyes fluttering shut as the kiss became more desperate and frantic, both moaned loudly when their tongues met.

Rachel looked into the hazel eyes staring down at her and smiled, "Quinn, make love to me."

"I love you," The blonde said and kissed her chastely, "I love you so much."

Rachel drew in a breath to try and calm her nerves, when she received a smile from the blonde she gained some confidence and rid Quinn of her top and bra, throwing them behind her. The diva pushed Quinn and her knees hit the mattress, making her fall onto the bed. The blonde shuffled backwards until she was close to the headboard, lifted up by her elbows staring straight into Rachel's eyes.

The brunette crawled up the other girls body on her hands and knees and kissed her deeply. Rachel bit her girlfriends lip firmly and pulled away, dragging it between her teeth.

Quinn groaned loudly.

They stopped after several minutes, both gasping for breath, it was only a moment before Rachel felt Quinn close the distance between them again, cutting off any words she was about to say as their pressed their lips together.

Quinn looked up, reaching to run her fingers through the brunette's locks. Their eyes met and their lips brushed together one last time before Rachel moved down to place a trail of wet kissed along down the column of her neck, biting her collarbone gently.

"Rachel." She whimpered, trembling beneath the girl.

"Yes?" The singer asked gently.

"If you keep going, I'm not going to be able to stop." She admitted, struggling to hold back.

"Then don't stop." Rachel said, running her tongue on the girl's earlobe and taking it between her lips earning a animalistic growl. The diva felt herself being flipped onto her back.

"Holy crap, you're so beautiful." Quinn smiled, leaning down to kiss the top of her breasts eliciting a moan from Rachel. After taking a moment to appreciate her girlfriend, she took the singer's rosy bud into her mouth and sucked it greedily, grazing it between her teeth. Quinn needed more, laying flush against Rachel, their breasts pressing together.

"Holy crap!" The pregnant teenager uttered.

"Quinn, I need you." She whined, rolling their hips.

The blonde smiled and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss, "You sure you want this?"

"More than anything." Rachel nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Stopping it there so the next chapter is longer, I'll work really hard to have it done in the next week or so! Please review and let me know what you think! Maybe some baby names? I'm blank! <strong>


End file.
